Forbidden Sunrise aka Thirst
by Collegepanda
Summary: Bella runs to Forks to escape life’s cruel truths. But when her best friend Jacob gets beyond protective when a certain town bad boy, Edward Cullen sparks an interest in her, does she get thrown into more lies and deceit?*mild rape* Read and Review
1. A Journey Traveled

**I have written on many sites before. However, this is my first twilight story. I hope you can enjoy it. I do not shy away from flames or comments of any sort. please r&r and i will not disappoint with the updates :). I do not own Twilight and it's ****characters, i just simply own my sentences and words. NO THIS IS NOT AN ALL-HUMAN STORY!!! IT IS A WEREWOLF AND VAMPIRE STORY**

**_Remember Edward: "The person who tries to live alone will not succeed as a human being. His heart withers if it does not answer another heart. His mind shrinks away if he hears only the echoes of his own thoughts and finds no other inspiration."_**

**_~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!_**

_Dear Bella,_

_It is so awesome your coming to Forks, Washington. To be honest I'd thought I'd never see you again! I like writing you and all but it just isn't the same. I'll be sure to fill you in on all the community gossip you need to know. I'm sorry to hear about your mother falling ill if she's a fighter like you she'll pull through. Maybe when you arrive we can play in the sandbox we used to play in when we were little….I don't think people will look at us too weird right? As you stated in the letter before I will not let Charlie plan a party or anything. Although I can't make promises for MY dad….go figure I'd bet the only kind of party he'd throw for me is if he'd be sending me away himself. I hope you can make it through your last weeks in Arizona okay. _

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Jacob _

_Aka _

_The only good looking bachelor in Forks :)_

Bella sighed folding the paper up again after reading it for the 6th time. She turned to the window as the cloud below her seemed to sparkle. She pushed her brown hair behind her ears, she shifted in her airplane seat as she looked to the sleeping stranger next to her. She hoped that she'd be able to doze off, it'd make this trip go by a whole lot faster. She'd been to Forks before and she knew it wasn't anything to rush too but she just wanted to see her dad and Jacob. She felt a smile tug at her lips, she looked back out the window. They were the best of friends, Jacob and her, and she felt a weight lift off her as her eyes closed suddenly heavy.

The taxi drove slowly. Bella looked out the windows seeing the darkness of the sky. It made no sense to her, how a sky laced with such hopelessness could be over a forest of such green pureness. She leaned her head against the window feelings the cold glass against her skin. Her brown hair was tied into pig tails. She simply had nothing better to do with it, she wore torn jeans and a big black sweatshirt. The taxi slowed to a stop in front of a small white house. She smiled a thank you as the taxi driver got out and helped her with her very few bags.

The rain dripped down harder now, she pulled her hoodie on as she waited for the Taxi driver to finished unloading. She stared at her converse as he grunted closing the trunk. She gave him the fee and watched him drive off down the wet road. She looked around the small neighborhood, it looked peaceful under the blanket of heavy rain. Then she felt like a fool, standing in a the rain getting soaked with all her bags. She'd catch a cold for sure now. She picked up her bag only for the handle to give out and the bag fell to the floor with a wet splat.

"Damn…" She muttered looking at the handle with was still in her hands. The front door swung open and Charlie walked out.

"Bella!" He called over the rain. She looked at her dad and smiled, she waited for him to reach her to show him the broken handle. He let out a small chuckle making him look almost older then he was. His brown hair was splatter with a bit of gray. He grabbed the broken bag and gesture for Bella to follow. She took hold of the other two bags and followed her father into the house.

The peaceful serenity of the outside of the house did nothing but melt away when it came to the inside. There stood what seemed to be the whole La Push community, Jacob stood with Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared, Leah and Seth. Bella's cheeks turned red as she surveyed all the faces. Billy rolled into the room from the kitchen.

"Bella it is great to finally see you." He rolled up to her extending his hands. The embrace was short when he noticed her soak clothes.

"How is your mother doing." Emily spoke up coming out of the kitchen. The long scars on her face were still very apparent. Bella always found it hard not to stare but some how she managed.

"She isn't getting worse and isn't getting any better." Bella stated glumly. Renee had fallen ill with Cancer 7 months ago. Phil had taken this harder then any one else…but then again that scum was the reason she was out here in Forks right now. Away from her mother, she felt a chill crawl up her spine. There was just something about Forks that made her feel on edge all the time. No matter how much she tried to ignore it she never could.

"Well Bella, like I promised…Charlie did not throw this party." Jacob said smiling stepping forward. His long black hair was pulled into a pony tail. He wore a grey shirt and black jeans. "I did." He blew on his nails as if to buff them.

"Yea, he just had a lot of help from us." Some one from the group called over his shoulder.

Bella shook her head and laughed. She made a mental note to kick Jacob's ass later. She stared at Jacob and smiled a slow smile. Jacob looked at her over the chaos of friends and was glad Bella was here and finally safe.

Bella listened to the patter of the rain against the roof. She flopped over in her bed looking at the floor. It was hidden under the darkness, that was until thunder clap across the sky. Bella let out a small yelp as she jumped, frightened, she laughed at herself. Though her laughter did not last long. Guilt took over in her heart. How could she? How could she sit in this warm bed where she slept many nights as a child, while her mother probably laid in a hospitable bed with IV needles shooting into her arms. Bella trembled, she hated needles, she hated the thought of them being driven into her mother more. Bella grabbed the covers pulling them tighter into her body. Maybe they would bring her some comfort, yet comfort never came. How could she be away from her mother, her mother needed some one there by her side, but Bella was all the way in Forks, Washington. She did no good for her mother here, she barely did any one any good. Bella's eyes began to water. She just wanted one thing from her life right now, she wanted her mother to be ok. She wanted her mother safe from harm and _Phil_. Bella drew in a sharp breath and closed her eyes trying to erase the brash nightmares that replayed in her head. Bella wrapped her arms around her torso, all of sudden she couldn't breathe. She felt as if an imaginary body builder had been squeezing her rib cage into its self. Her head spun with all the pain she could ever imagine, she closed her eyes and felt tears run down her cheeks. As she drifted into a depressed slumber she knew then that Charlie must never find out certain details that are the cause to her moving to Forks.

Bacon

That was what she smelled. Bella turned her head away from the smell, yet it followed her. She opened her eyes to see Jacob standing there in a leather jacket and a white collar shirt, his jeans were a bit torn and baggy. He held a plate of bacon and was smiling a smile to bright for the morning. Bella groaned and turned away from Jacob.

"You'll be late to school." Jacob stated in a steady voice.

"It's too early." Bella mumbled into her pillow.

"Not really, it just feels that way. Your always like this your first night." Jacob said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm always grumpy when you wake me up Jacob. No matter how many times I sleep here." Bella spoke to the fabric beneath her.

"No…well no duh…anyway I meant that every time you came to Forks over the summers you never got any sleep the first night. You always said that it was the rain that kept you up." Jacob said taking a small nibble of bacon.

"I refuse to get off the bed." Bella tugged the blanket over her messy brown hair.

The blankets were suddenly gone and some one was pulling at her feet. She screamed as she was hoisted into the air and over a shoulder. She was happy she wore shorts and a long shirt to bed last night. She hit Jacob's back with her fist.

"Put me down!" Bella said into his Jacket.

"I will." Jacob bent down grabbing her little bag of toiletries. Jacob walked out of her room juggling Bella on his right shoulder and the plate of bacon in his left hand. All the while the bag hung loosely on his wrist. He walked down the small corridor to the bathroom door.

Charlie walked out of his room fixing his shirt button when Jacob passed by with a kicking and screaming Bella. "Morning Jacob!" Charlie called to him. Then proceeded to get ready for work.

Jacob planted Bella in front of the sink placing her bag down. He patted her head and smiled. "Now hurry up now! I got to take you to school." Jacob placed a strip of bacon in Bella's hand as she glared evilly at him.

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Jacob said closing the door behind him as he walked down stairs. Bella stuck her tongue out at the closed door. "I saw that!" Jacob called from the kitchen. Bella let out a frustrated sigh and turned on the shower.

She pulled her hair into a pony tail as she ran down the stairs. She had on dark blue jeans and sneakers, a black undershirt topped with a red button down blouse. Bella had a made it clear to herself that she didn't want to dress up. If she did that meant she was looking forward to going to this new high school, and she wasn't.

She stepped into the kitchen to see Jacob with an ipod singing into a spoon. She stood in the door way and crossed her arms as she watched him take his dramatic high of the song.

"And all at once the crowd begins to sing sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same maybe you want her maybe you need her maybe you started to compare to someone not there maybe you want it maybe you need it, maybe it's all you're running from" Jacob spun dramatically only to freeze when he met Bella's amused glare.

"Please! Don't stop on my account!" Bella said holding her hands up dramatically. She walked to the table taking the orange juice glass off the table. Jacob turned off his ipod and looked at Bella he let out a small smile.

"Are we ready to go now?" Jacob said waving his keys in front of her face.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Bella said sighing.

"Because I have to drive back down to La Push after I drop you off at school." Jacob said placing his ipod in his pocket.

"Oh, Jacob you don't got to go through all this trouble." Bella placed the glass in the sink.

"No its ok, it's just until you can find your way there on your own." Jacob said nodding to the door.

"You got to take a bus and walk a bit, but my dad is fixing his old truck he might sell it to you." He began to walk to the front door.

"Jacob, wouldn't you want the car?" Bella asked as she followed him shrugging on her coat and small bag.

"Eh." was all Jacob said as he walked out the front door to his car in front of the house. Bella followed and saw the black 2003 Honda Civic.

"WOW.." was all Bella could say as she walked to the car.

Jacob slide into the driver seat and put the key in the ignition. He looked at Bella who stood outside. "Are you going to get to in or what?" Jacob said looking at her through the window.

Bella opened the door falling in. "This is a nice car, how did you get it?" Bella looked at him as he began to pull out of the parking space.

"My dad and his friends pitched in to buy me it for my 16th birthday." He smiled happily, "It's been my baby ever since, I named her." Jacob said making a wide turn.

Bella sat back into the cushy interior closing her eyes. "You named your car?" She kept her eyes closed.

Jacob reached over and pulled her eyelid up. "The point of me taking this basic route is for you to learn…and yes… I named it Kathy."

Bella let out a loud laugh and Jacob looked at her. He was serious…she blushed madly and started to speak. "Kathy? Why not something I don't know cooler?"

"Like what dare I ask?" Jacob said staring at her from the corner of his eye as they drove down the road. The morning was foggy almost like it was going to rain.

"Medusa? Or Selena." Bella smiled.

"Selena? Your joking right?" Jacob rolled down his window letting the window hit his hair and Bella's.

"Well you named it _Kathy_, by the way, why did you name it Kathy?" Bella smooth down her hair smiling.

"In kindergarten I fell in love with a girl named Kathy. She was my first crush so I figured, first crush first car" Jacob shrugged.

"That is slightly creepy." Bella said staring at him in disbelief.

"She always brought good cookies to school." Jacob said day dreaming.

"Ew" Bella laughed.

Jacob turned on the radio and he turned it up loud. They both sang and joked around for the rest of the ride.

He slid slowly to a stop in front of a medium size building.

"Here it is your torture for the next couple of months." He smiled at her.

"It's in the middle of November." Bella whispered quietly.

"So?" Jacob turned off his car.

"It's more then a couple of months." Bella shrank into her seat.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jacob looked concern.

"Nothing, it's just all surreal. It is all really happening. A new home, school, life. I'm starting over completely." She sighed looking the red brick building.

"Well look, Renee will get better soon. When she does everything will slowly work it's way back up." Jacob placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Bella nodded.

"Do you want me to drop you off in front of the office building?" Jacob gestured to the smaller part of the building.

She nodded once more.

He turned on his car and pressed on the gas lightly. The car drove into the school parking lot as kids turned and looked at the car and pointed. Bella studied the faces that looked down at her in the seat. She felt as if every one knew she was new, as if they knew why she was here. Bella wished Jacob would turn around and let her climb back into bed. As the car moved she spotted a beautiful sliver Volvo.

Bella stared at the gorgeous bunch of children who stood around it. One in particular, they met eyes from a spilt second and he smiled.

She felt frozen her eyes could not move, she looked at him and his soft features. The bronze hair and golden eyes.

"Don't even consider it." Jacob whispered coldly.

"What?" Bella turned looking at Jacob whose hands gripped the steering wheel as his knuckles turned white.

"Stay away from anything with the last name _Cullen"_ Jacob spoke the word with such venom.

"Who?"

"Them," he gestured to the car. "Keep your distance Bella. Talk to any one else, but keep your distance from the Cullens I don't care if you have to lock your self in a closet." Jacob stopped in front of the office building.

"Why?" Bella asked hurt.

"Just do it." Jacob said unlocking the car doors. "For me, no questions asked."

Bella shrugged and opened the car door. She opened the door carefully and stepped out. She closed the door and waved bye the Jacob in the car. He nodded to her and turned the car around driving past the Cullens once more. He turned to look at Edward who looked at him. Edward smiled flashing his unusual teeth and Jacob growled behind the wheel turning his eyes forward on to the road.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
There is another chapter making it's way onto the site soon.


	2. A Bet Well Placed

**Chapter Two: A Bet Well Placed.**

**Remember Bella and Edward:Love at first sight is easy to understand; it's when two people have been looking at each other for a lifetime that it becomes a miracle.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Bella shakily entered the office the smell of pencil shavings and coffee filled her nostrils. She cleared her throat at the desk as a red head woman turned in her spin chair.

The woman was well filled out. She had on a green shirt, the U shape neckline showed her breast popping out. She had on black tights and a pink ascot. Her red hair was fluffed to maximum capacity. She leaned over the big wooden desk popping her gum. Her cleavage spilled out. Bella blushed as it was hard to maintain eye contact.

"Um…I'm a new student." Bella looked down at the desk.

"Oh, come over here." She popped her gum as she gestured her to follow her into a small office.

Bella was registered and ready to start the day. When Bella returned the open office she saw a tall thin girl. She had long soft brown hair. She stood with a paper looking at the red headed assistant.

"Oh come here sweetie!" the assistant hollered at Bella. Every one in the office stared at her causing Bella to blush a dark red. "This is Angela Weber! Your guide for the day. You got any questions you ask her." She popped her gum.

Angela stared at the woman and then at Bella, offering a kind smile.

Bella and Angela walked in the hall ways as people walked passed them. Many people stared at Bella with fascination and confusion. Bella turned her face away and looked at Angela.

"That assistant is horrible." Angela said sensing Bella's tension.

"I know. They hire anyone." Bella said easing down a little bit.

"All the hoopla will die down." Angela said motioning to the staring teens. "They just aren't used to new people. It is Forks and all…they all practically grew up with each other."

Bella nodded. "I know." She looked down. "I just hope I don't draw too much attention."

"Why?" Angela said gesturing Bella to a locker. "This is going to be your locker." She said putting the lock on the locker.

Bella nodded, "I'm not the graceful and the last thing I need is an audience to watch me fall on my face." They had started to walk again.

"Well no one is perfect. Look at me, I stick out like a sore thumb. No one wants to date a tall girl, Your class is on the second floor…its AP American Literature." Angela smiled kindly at Bella.

"AP? Wow.." Bella traveled off.

"I guess your lucky and all, coming in mid-semester, you don't got to go through the whole chaos of the first day of school on September 4th. That's scary." Angela let out a laugh. It was a light laugh almost like wind chimes.

Bella let out a small smile. Her shoulder was pushed, _hard_, it felt as if she hit a stone cold wall. She let out a small "Umph." as she stumbled backwards only to be caught by Angela. Bella looked back at her assailant, there HE was again. But there was something behind his eyes he looked at her and saw a small smile on his lips, yet this smile was not friendly, it was a smile that made her shake to the core.

"Bella!" Angela summoned her over.

Bella walked quickly to the table in question. Some one cut in front of her though. She looked up to see a small girl with dark curls, and another blonde girl. They sit at the table Bella had intended to sit. Bella stood by the table no chairs left. Angela frowned at the two girls and looked at a guy who nodded and got up. He pulled a chair from a table near by offering it to Bella.

"Thank you." Bella said taking the seat.

"My name is Tyler Crowley." He offered his hand. She smiled and shook it. "They were right about you."

"What?" Bella was confused.

"You really are stunning." Tyler admitted.

The blood in Bella's body ran to her cheeks.

"Keep it in your pants Ty." The dark curly hair girl barked.

Angela sighed and looked at Bella. "These are my friends, Jessica Stanley." She pointed to the curl haired girl. "And Lauren Mallory." She pointed at the next girl. "Girls, this is Isabella Swan."

"Call me Bella." She smiled.

"What ever." Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Mike yet?" Jessica asked Angela.

Bella sighed as the conversation changed direction. She laid her chin into her right palm and played with an orange with her left hand. The lunchroom doors open letting in a chilly breeze. She looked up and saw him again.

He walked with four other kids. They all were equally good looking. Bella was stunned as the walked with poise and pride. They took a table at the very end of the lunchroom, the smaller looking girl giggled as the larger boy found gum on his hand due to grabbing the table.

"You have better luck getting Brad Pitt to sleep with you then to send you off to marry Chad Michael Murray." Lauren said to Bella.

"Um…excuse me?" Bella said looking at the girl sitting up.

"The Cullens? Trust me you don't want to go there." Lauren said like if this was the most obvious thing.

"Oh.." Bella said looking down. This was the second time some one told her stay away.

Jessica took over the conversation. "The oldest is Emmett Cullen. Right there." She gestured to the tall guy, his muscles bulged through his gray shirt. He had dark curly hair and dimples. "He's like the star athlete in football. He's a class clown but barely hangs out with any of the team members. He's dating the blonde girl. Rosalie." she pointed again. She had long blonde hair with cascading curls. Her beauty was breath taking. "She of course is a dancer, she like totally owns the dance club. Jasper is like so quiet." Bella looked back at the table taking in his curly brown hair. "He is like a writer of some sort, he's like a literature nerd. While his girlfriend Alice, that little girl with the short black spiky hair is so out there. She's like a social butterfly she plays tennis a lot." Jessica smiled.

"And the other one?" Bella enticed.

"Edward." Lauren relied breathlessly. "He's…your dream guy but in a nightmare kind of way."

"Uh?"

"He's a total ass." Jessica started. "He always flirts with girls, they leave their boyfriends for him but he has no intention of dating them. Then he slacks off in class, he sleeps with girls left and right and he gives the dirtiest looks. He goes to every keg party and last weekend I saw him with a joint." Jessica said in a whispered tone.

Bella turned to look at Edward and he was staring at her.

~~Edward's Table~~

"Their talking about us aren't they?" Emmett said grabbing Rosalie's hand.

"Of course." Jasper assured.

"Can't judge them, it's the new girl who is asking." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Edward stared at Bella. "She looks…" he looked up at his brothers and let out a sly smile showing his fangs. "_luscious_."

Alice smacked Edward on the arm. "I saw that." She hissed. "Have respect."

"Yea, you forgot who your talking to." Rosalie eyed Edward.

"Stop thinking that." Edward said looking at her with anger. "It has nothing to do with Victoria."

Rosalie sneered. "She's the last girl you were actually nice to."

"Shut up." Edward said clenching his hands into fist.

Suddenly they both felt eerily calm. Alice sighed. "Thank you Jasper."

He nodded and smiled at his girlfriend.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked at the girl. His eyes darted to Emmett. "I bet I can."

"What?" Rosalie asked somewhat confused.

Edward smiled and looked at Emmett, "He bets that I can't get to her."

"She's too different man…I can sense it from here." Emmett said raising his hands in the air.

"You two are so disgusting." Rosalie said rolling her eyes tearing her hand from Emmett's.

"Look if you can get her to melt into these other sap girls, I'll go out with the most unappealing girl in this school." Emmett said looking at Edward leaning forward.

"Your date has to be my choice." Edward said looking at him.

"Edward…" Alice said breathlessly. "Don't take this bet." She said her eyes seemed unfocused and blurry.

"Shh…Alice I don't need to know who wins…I think I know I will." Emmett said whispering.

"No Emmett it's that…" Alice started but Edward put his hand up.

"Alice don't think it don't say it. Don't ruin the fun." Edward growled.

"You two are disgusting." Rosalie repeated.

"Are you in?!" Edward and Emmett turned to Jasper.

"Uh…" he stuttered.

Bella sat in her biology class waiting for the bell to ring. She was happy that no one made a big deal she was a new student. She looked around the room and watched as children began to file in early. Girls fixed their make up and guys watched these girls. Many of them made fun of their faces when they applied the make up. She was in a chair in the back of the class away from the window. She did not want to see the depressing view. The clouds had begun to mix ready to let water fall, she sighed. Did she of all people have to live in the most depressing place in the world. She put her head down on the desk. She was ok being unnoticed, she was ok with being woken up at 6 in the morning by Jacob wielding bacon, hell she was ok with being hated by Lauren and Jessica. She was** _NOT_** ok with this weather.

"Your in my seat." A musical voice chimed.

Bella lifted her head just a little and throw the strands of her brown bangs she saw Edward walking towards her. She sat up and shook her head trying to move her bangs out of her head. Edward stopped abruptly. He stared at her and backed away, Bella stood. She stared him slightly confused.

"Don't you want your seat?" Bella said lost.

"No…you…you can sit there." Edward did a u-turn and sat in the front covering his mouth and nose. He shut his eyes as tight as they could go.

Bella slowly sat back down and looked around to see if any of her fellow classmates noticed the strange scene. Of course none of them were the wiser, all too sucked up into their own high school lives to notice her.

The teacher walked in and began teaching the class.

Bella sat on the school steps. The student filed out, she waved bye to a few people who she had gotten to know. She quietly placed her head in her hands. She sighed as more children passed by, she looked up and saw Emmett and Edward staring at her they stood there staring like idiots for a long period of time. The group of Cullen's stood by their car again, she suddenly remember the chair thing and got sort of annoyed. Just because she's new doesn't mean people could look at her like she was a freak.

"She smelled intoxicating. I had to force myself to walk away." Edward whispered.

"I was going to tell you that." Alice said leaning against the car in Jasper's arms. "But you shushed me." Alice said mocking a hurt expression.

"This is serious now." Rosalie said looking at Alice then turning to Edward. "Keep your damn distance from the girl. If I have to move because you can't control your teeth or dick I will personally rip all of them out of you."

Jasper nodded, "Rosalie is right we can't chance this."

"Well you can always just skip the drama, eat her, and get on with your life." Emmett said shrugging. The group glared at him. "What, he can't avoid her. He's got a class wit her, and lunch. What if she is at a party where he is? Face it he's doomed."

Jasper shook his head. "Carlisle will kill you if he hears you say that."

Emmett looked back over and whispered. "Shit, act normal."

Jasper pressed his lips to Alice's. Rosalie looked at Edward with hatred and Emmett let out a fake laugh as Bella came up to them. Edward held his breath.

She stood on the opposite side of the car and leaned over the hood and pulled at Emmett's shirt. He stood still as stone and he turned.

"Yea?" He asked trying to play cool.

"Is there something you got to say to me?" Bella said running on her adrenaline.

"Uh..No?" Emmett shrugged.

"Then please kindly stop staring at me as if I'm some freak in a fish bowl." Bella snapped.

Edward pushed his way from behind Emmett. And leaned over the car hood dangerously close to her. "Maybe, you should stop asking about the latest gossip on us first."

Bella's cheeks pooled with blood. "What's your problem? Pushing me? Then in biology?" Bella spat.

"Do you understand how much of mistake your making right now?" Edward said growling.

"Do you understand simple manners or did your mother never teach you?" Bella said hissing.

"Bella!" Jacob had hit the brakes on his car causing a screeching sound and was running to her. The Cullen children covered their noses as they gagged on the scent.

Jacob grabbed Bella by the shoulders. "Let's go" He growled looking at the Cullen children.

"Fine." Bella looked at Edward and stomped away in anger.

"Stay away from her blood sucker." Jacob hissed to him.

"Why should I toilet water licker." Edward calmly replied.

"Bella is like my sister. Hurt her and I'll snap you in half." Jacob looked at Rosalie. "Or better yet, I'll just burn all of you."

Emmett snarled.

Jacob walked away and got into his car slamming the door. Edward watched as the car reversed and spun out of the parking lot.

Edward turned toward Emmett. "If I win what do I get?"

"Win what?" Emmett questioned.

"The bet…if I win what's my prize?" Edward said with small sneer.

"You can't seriously still be going along with this bet." Jasper stated.

"I am." Edward pulled his car keys out and unlocked the car.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Does Bella know what shes in for?**

**Next chapter coming soon**


	3. Rainy Night In Forks

**I am thrilled to say, i have another chapter for my story. :) I dont own Twilight, however what i make these people do...thats all mine. **

**Remember: "Anger is one letter short of Danger" **

* * *

**Rainy Night In Forks**

Bella sat on her bed rubbing her temples. "I'm telling you Jake that was first time I talked to them." Bella sighed.

"You swear?" Jacob said snarling.

"Yes." she snapped.

Jacob relaxed at this and waked over to her and pulled her into a hug. He kissed the top of her forehead. His warmth shot through her body at every passing second.

"I got you something." Jacob said fishing into his pocket.

He pulled out a small box giving it to Bella.

She opened it and let a small gasp out. The necklace was a brown leather strap. It had blue, black, and red beads. In between the 7 beads was a clear one. Attached to the clear one was a little werewolf charm it looked as if it was howling to the moon.

"Thank you." Bella said slipping in onto her neck. She stared at him and smiled warmly. Jacob looked at Bella and brought his hand up to move her bangs out of the way.

"Stay away from them Bella I mean it." Jacob warned one last time.

"Yes _dad_" Bella teased.

Bella looked at Charlie as she stirred the pot of noodles.

"Well Bells I wanted to asked if you'd be ok with me…going out with a lady friend." Charlie shifted uncomfortably in the doorway of the kitchen. She smiled at her father. She wore a gray Scooby -Doo spaghetti strapped shirt with yellow pajama bottoms. Her hair was down and the necklace Jacob gave her hung in her bust.

"Lady friend? Dad seriously?" Bella laughed silently. "Dad I don't mind it, but I do mind you calling her that…pretty sure she would too."

"Well Bells she wanted to go out _tonight_. But I can cancel if you need me here I mean I don't want to leave you alone yet-"

"Dad go…get out of here. I'll call Jacob if I somehow burn the house down and break my leg on the coffee table while running out."

Charlie's face went pale.

"Dad! Hello! I'm joking!" Bella said rolling her eyes as she heard her father chuckle and grab his keys. She felt him kiss her head similar to were Jacob did and heard the front door close.

She let out a sigh and out her stirring spoon down and walked into the living room, turning on the TV. The news casters voice filled the house as the wind outside shook the window. She heard a sharp scratch on the door. She looked at it, she shivered hoping it was a stray and grabbed the necklace Jacob gave her. She felt safety flow through her, she walked back to the kitchen and turned on the sink to wash the few dirty dishes. She then heard a thumb on the front porch causing her to drop her dish in hand.

Maybe it was Charlie coming back cause he forgot something. She calmed herself and went to the window and peeked out. Nothing but darkness and rain. She walked back to the kitchen and turned off the faucet and grabbed the spaghetti and began to pour the water out. When the clap of thunder lit up the house and the lights flickered out. She screamed dropping the boiling water on her floor, and her hand. She let out a louder yell as the water burned her. She grabbed a towel and wrapped her hand in it. She ran to the phone but heard no dial tone. She reached for the necklace Jacob gave her, she ran up the stairs in the dark tripping and stumbling along the way. Hitting her room she through the door open and huffed and puffed as she felt around for her closet. Finding it she grabbed a sweater of any sort. From what she could see it was a black hooded sweater. She ran to her bed and grabbed some sneakers that were tucked under the bed. She slipped on the shoes and ran back out of her room. She turned the end table just outside of her room.

Charlie was always prepared for things like this. Then again any one who lived in Forks was prepared for bad weather conditions. Who would chose to live here? She chuckled maybe they were all like her. Forced here because of the conditions of life outside of Forks, Forks felt like it was in a bubble. It was not part of the outside world. She grabbed at the drawers and picked up a flashlight. She turned it on as it lit up her path, she cautiously walked to the stairs as a thunder clap ruined her concentration as she tumbled down the stairs. After tumbling and hitting her arm hard, there was a thump outside. She sat up as much as her injured bones would let her. She got up and grabbed the broom by the kitchen door. Pulling her hoodie over her hair she jerked opened the front door. She walked out onto the porch and felt the cold wind pierce through her body. The rain fell hard as she rushed out to the circuit breaker on the side of the house. She looked at it with her flash light and say that it was locked. She yelled angrily and hit it with her weapon of choice. She heard a chuckle inches from her. She spun around and shone her flashlight around but saw no one. That's when her body registered it, she had to run. She began to run towards the front of her house and ran into the door way. She slammed the door she shone her flashlight and started to shake even more violently. There was a knock on the door. She grabbed Jacob's necklace again and spun around and yanked open the door swung at who ever it was.

"Ump!" Was all the stranger let out as Bella lifted the broom for a second time. But this time the hand grabbed it and yanked it out of her hands.

She grabbed her flashlight and shone it into the person's eyes and froze.

"A broom. You can't be serious?" Edward said throwing the broom to the side.

"Why are you here?" Bella whispered shaking.

"I was walking by and heard screams and crashing. I thought you were dying in here." Edward laughed.

"It's 9 o'clock at night. Why are you stalking around?" Bella said not letting her flashlight go.

"I went to Kelly Slinks house….its three houses down." Edward whispered in a low soothing tone. He reached into the home and pushed the flash light down. The light shone at her feet, and Bella shook violently. "So can I come in?" Edward whispered.

Bella looked at him and stared him down. "Jacob is coming soon I called." She lied.

Edward laughed knowing her lie. "That's fine, but let me keep you company." He said entering the house.

He looked at her soaking wet sweater. He nodded to it. "Don't you want to get out of that?"

"Look, mister! Just because you fucked one girl tonight does not mean you'll get two!" Bella shook her flash light at him.

"Well, as much as I wish I could get two." Edward stepped forward looking down at her. "I was just saying since your soaking wet and all."

Bella blushed violently causing Edward's throat to become raw. "Stay here" she whispered leaving him in darkness as she rushed upstairs. To dry her hair and such, he looked around the house and walked into the kitchen.

By the time Bella came down with damp hair and socks on the house was lit up by candles.

"How did you do this so fast?" She looked around. The room was not brighten but it was just illuminated by candle light. She looked at Edward as he sat on the couch, he turned to her and got up.

"You burned your hand?" He led her into the kitchen. He reached into a cupboard and pulled out a glass. He filled it with hot water and grabbed her wrist and dipped it into the water.

"Why are your hands so cold?" Bella asked.

"Um…outside." Edward said in raspy voice. His thirst for her was escalating.

She looked around the kitchen as her stomach growled. She blushed again, as he chuckled. "Your hungry?" Edward turned to the cupboard. "I can make you something, but just until Jacob gets here." Edward pulled seasonings out the cabinets.

Bella sat down at the table nursing her burned hand. She watched as Edward moved his hands steadily over the counter. Soon the smell of soup melted into the house. He sat down across from her as it boiled, he stared at her and smiled.

"I hope you aren't allergic to anything." Edward smiled passionately.

"Not that I know of." Bella said ignoring the obvious come on. "So you just stalk around girls houses on stormy nights. Your reputation does not cover that aspect."

"Well.." Edward said taken back a bit. "Do you always let in strange men into your house on rainy nights when you know nothing about them?"

"Get out then." Bella hissed.

"Do you know how dangerous I can be." Edward snarled leaning forward.

Bella stood up moving away from him toward the knife drawer. "You don't intimidate me."

Edward got up moving slowly, like a lion on the hunt. "You let me in on a cold dark night when no one is home. Do you know what I can do to you?" Edward snarled grabbing her hand. The glass fell from it splattering to the floor. Shards flew everywhere, and Bella gasped. "Jacob is on his way…" Bella gasped for air.

"No he isn't…I know your lying." Edward's stone body pressed against her pinning her against the counter. He could smell her delicious blood race through her body. He could feel her heart beat vibrate though her body.

"Get out of my house." Bella whispered.

"I am something you should stay away from Bella." He snarled in her ear.

She brought her hands and pushed him. Well she tried to any way. Tears built up behind her lashes. As the smell of the soup was beginning to over power the kitchen.

"Edward!" A voice came from the doorway. Alice rushed into the kitchen followed by Jasper and Emmett.

Bella looked at the girl. Alice stood in a raincoat and jeans. Emmett was in shorts and a black shirt. Jasper was in a jacket and blue jeans. "Edward let's go." Alice whispered.

Edward looked at Bella and took a step back. Emmett grabbed Edward's arm and tugged him out of the house. Jasper looked at Bella and she felt eerily calm looking at him. Alice whispered slowly to Bella.

"Do you want me to stay?" Alice stepped forward. But Bella suddenly felt free of her calm state. Edward and Emmett had came back in for a reason unknown.

"GET OUT!" Bella screamed. "Get out of my house!" Bella grabbed the pot of soup and flung it at her assailants. It hit Emmett causing him to flinch a little.

Alice grabbed her brothers and husband and push them from the house. Bella fell to the floor crying.

The Cullens loaded into their car. "What the HELL dude!" Jasper hit Edward.

Alice slid into the driver seat. Emmett sat in the back with Jasper. "I saw you…going into biting her.." Alice whispered. "You were going to kill her Edward."

"I got hit with soup because of this!" Emmett snarled.

"Rosalie is home trying to distract Esme and Carlisle." Jasper said.

"Why did you calm her down?!" Emmett said looking at Jasper.

"I did! I was! I don't know she just broke free from it." Jasper hollered back.

"Edward Cullen you stay away from Bella Swan." Alice whispered.

"My shirt is fucked up!" Emmett growled angrily.

"Your lucky we got there on time!" Jasper said hitting Edward again.

Edward sat in the passenger seat. Looking forward as the trees passed by. He closed his eyes and opened them shushing the voices in his head.

"I can't read her mind.." Edward whispered.

"What?" All three said in a unison.

"I CAN'T READ HER MIND!" Edward hollered. "It's like she has no thoughts!"

They all fell silent. As Edward began to concentrate harder.

"My shirt is still fucked up…" Emmett whispered angrily, he received a hit from Jasper.

Carlisle looked at Edward. "Alice is right you need to stay away from this girl." he stated after he heard the story.

"But, her blood is so…beautiful. It's hard to resist." Edward whined.

"All of us have had that problem before Edward you just got to refrain from doing anything." Carlisle touched Edward's shoulders.

Edward stood and went to his room. He laid on his floor strewn out with books around him. He was a vampire. He did not sleep, but all he could think about was Bella. Why couldn't he read her mind? Why did she break free from Jasper's emotionally controlled grasp?

"Edward." Emmett said entering his room.

"Yes?" Edward whispered looking at him.

"You're lucky that we got to you in time." Emmett said sitting across from her.

"I know." Edward said picking at lint on his jeans.

"Well now we can wash our hands of her and move on with our lives." Emmett said proudly.

"Nope." Edward said looking at Emmett as he grabbed a book opening it.

"What do you mean no?" Emmett said as he watched Edward read.

Edward hesitated then looked at Emmett. "I mean…Bella Swan would be the greatest test conquered. I've never gotten a girl with out reading her mind first. She would sure be the best thing, on my list."

"Edward you could kill this girl." He murmured.

"I know…which makes her all the more interesting." Edward said returning to scanning his book.

Emmett stared at his brother. "You can't be that heartless bro.."

"You can leave now Emmett." Edward said coldly.

* * *

**This is when you press that little Review button. And once you post a review i will post another Chapter. :D **

**Life sucks dont it? **


	4. Jacob's Anger

**I do not own Twilight :( **

**_"Anger will never disappear so long as thoughts of resentment are cherished in the mind. _**

**_Anger will disappear just as soon as thoughts of resentment are forgotten."_**

* * *

**Jacob's Anger**

Bella watched as Jacob mopped up the spilled soup. He was seething; she watched has his body shook from anger. His face almost looked as if he were pained to stand here in her kitchen.

"Jacob…" She whispered.

"Don't say anything Bella." He growled at her. His eyes looked over her body his eyes landed on her burned hand then at the rest of the house. He looked passed her and into the living room where the candles burned brightly. He went into the living room and sat on the couch trying to steady his breathing.

"Jacob…" Bella called after him.

"Bella…just shut up right now ok?" Jacob snapped at her. His eyes were fierce almost like fire. He looked as if he wanted to kill.

Jacob sat on the couched clenching his fist closed and opening them only to snap them shut once more. Bella stood by the end of the couch watching him then eyeing the clock on the wall. She thought about where Charlie would be right now.

Was he out toasting with some woman while his daughter stood here watching her best friend freak out? Was he kissing this woman as she was backed against the counter pinned between the cold wood and Edward's colder body? Jacob looked up at his eyes never dying down from the hate.

"How could you let him in here?" He growled at her standing.

"I was scared the electricity went out…I needed company Jacob no matter if he was a dog." Bella said hugging herself.

"Do you know he could have hurt you?!" Jacob grabbed her arm. His hand was hot, as if fire had grabbed her arm.

"Ow!" Bella ripped away from the grip. "Why does every one keep telling me how much some one else can hurt me?"

"Why don't you listen to them?" Jacob snarled.

Bella stepped back. Jacob looked at her with anger boiling deep with in his being.

"Bella the keys for the breaker are in the drawer where you found the flashlight…it was just the storm."

Jacob spun and stalked to the door his body pulsing. "Jacob where are you going?" Bella said in a hush whispered.

"I'm trying to decide what to do." Jacob's body let out a shiver. He turned and ran out of the house, he ran from the house from the front lawn. His feet carried him into the street as his body convulsed. His sneakers broke pavement as he increased speed. He ran into the woods, he made it just beyond the thin line of bushes where it separated the forest and the town. His body convulsed and his throat ached, his arms shook as he fell to his knees. His fingers were sore, his heart raced and he suddenly felt extremely hot. He stood up and continued to run, he knew his destination. His body convulsed as his eyes turned to coal stone. Dark, deep, and filled with hatred. He fell once more; he hacked as his clothes tore. His hands grew in size, fur painted them with soft strokes. His teeth grew as his face transformed. Once the perfect features of a 17 year old boy turned into the features of a beast. His screams became growls.

**JPOV**

My paws hit the soft earth as my blood pounded in my ears. How could he hurt Bella? How could he even think about hurting her? She wasn't one of his stupid conquest bimbos; she had brains, beauty and talent. She was better then him in every conceivable way. I could smell them already, the blood suckers, I hated the day they came to my town. To my home, how they moved in and everyone fell to their feet. How stupid some people can be, they'd fall at my feet if they knew I could snap them in half too.

Who was I kidding? I wasn't Edward, if Bella falls for this guy I'm done for. I'll be worried sick every time she left the house with him. I growled as I thought about his filthy hands on her.

My body was charging so fast I didn't have time to slow down when I saw the house coming up in the clearing. Their lights were all off, they were trying to appear human to the rest of Forks.

Funny they could **_never be_** human no matter how many lights they turn off.

My body slammed through their front door. I lowered my nose to the floor, I could smell him he still wore her house's scent.

"Edward!" Some one yelled. I looked to my right passed a big door way. A short pixie look alike girl was standing staring at me. Her mate, or what I think it was, was right next to her looking at me with unease.

"Carlisle!" The mate called.

I growled, I did not need this name calling game shit. I looked around and let out a growl. That's when he emerged from a door that led to the outside. He looked at me and sighed, "What is it Jacob?"

I felt my body tense as I charged for him. He was fast as he dodged out of my way; he crouched letting his fangs show. I got into the pounced mode as my large shoulders slumped forward; I bared my teeth and charged. I leapt into the air about to catch his smug face in a bite, when a woman jumped in front of him.

"No!" She screamed. She was innocent so I shut my teeth snap and just wounded up falling on her. I got to my paws and looked at her. Was she stupid or just desperate?

"Esme!" The pixie shouted. The one named Esme stood; I really got to learn their names…I only knew some of them by last name. The pack had gotten used to calling them "Cullen 1, Cullen 2" and so on.

Edward looked at me and snarled. I looked at him and thought…_why the hell is he pissed at me? What did I travel to a girl's house at night and try to hurt her._ I let out a growl at the last part.

"It was not what I planned to do." Edward snarled.

_Yea, ok…_

"I'm serious; I didn't mean to do that." Edward said looking directly at me. Wait was he speaking to me?

_Save it you blood sucking ass hole._

"I can read those thoughts you know." Edward snapped.

_Oh…well let's see can you read these?_ I had pleasant thoughts about ripping out his voice box, about screwing his last fuck, and how I was probably better then him in bed.

"Fuck you" He seethed.

_Bite me_

To my ill surprise we both chuckled at that thought. I let out a growl remembering why I was here.

"Edward" Esme said in a soft voice. "Please end this…I do not want a blood bath in my home." Esme said sadly.

A male vampire entered the house, he was a big man, and he'd be a good match in arm wrestling. Then followed him a beautiful vampire entered. She looked at me with disgust.

"Ew, who let the dog in." She rolled her eyes.

_Bitch_

"What's going on?" The guy asked in his deep voice.

"He came into here. Snarling he's mad at Edward I guess." The pixie's mate shrugged.

"I didn't see him coming…." the pixie said holding Esme.

"You can't see werewolves" another male entered.

_How many are there of you fuckers?_

Edward snarled.

I ignored him.

"I upset him, by the visit to Bella." Edward said to his family.

"You visited this girl again?" Carlisle said looking at him.

_I am still here people!_ I growled and snapped at Edward but some one held me. The big guy, he jumped back immediately.

"OW son of a bitch…. THAT'S IT EDWARD I'M DONE SAVING YOUR ASS!" he rubbed his skin as if he had been burned by it. I laughed because the idiot didn't realize if he grabbed me his skin would burn.

Carlisle looked at me and kneeled. "I promise Edward's distance from this girl…please…your message has been received."

I looked at him and felt a pang of guilt. They weren't like him, they had hearts. I growled as I looked at Edward then at his pleading family.

_You are lucky they are here to stop me. But next time you harm Bella I will rip you to pieces and feed you to the fire's blaze_

"You don't scare me." Edward mocked.

_Trust me go near her again…and I **will** scare you._

I turned and ran out into the night's darkness. My anger hadn't subsided. I was angry at Bella, she was weakening against them. I was angry at myself, because in that house I had weakened against them too. I was no better; I was no part of the solution. I was the part of the problem.

**End of POV**

Bella sat at the table of the lunch room. She listened to Angela and Lauren, Jessica ranted about her boyfriend Mike. Bella sighed, she wished Jacob was here. She'd have some one to talk to, she watched as Angela took a sip of her soda. She put her head down, but as it traveled down to the table she saw Edward staring at her. She shuddered as she remembered last night.

Lunch finished as quickly as it started. Bella fixed her baggy shirt and watched as people traveled the hallways. She walked slowly down the halls; she wasn't in a rush to get to class. She had biology next, her stomach churned. She would have to sit in a class room with him. She dragged her feet as she stared dead forward. That was until she heard a musical voice chime in her head.

"You're the most beautiful girl in this school." Edward leaned against the locker.

"You're so sweet." The raven hair girl giggled. Bella rolled her eyes; she wasn't seriously buying that was she?

"You know…your boyfriend doesn't really know what a gem he has." Edward whispered coolly in the girl's ear.

"Oh Edward…" The girl giggled even more.

Bella rolled her eyes she now itchy to get out of this hallway. She picked up her pace and entered her biology class sitting in the same seat she sat in last time. She didn't care if this was his chair, if fact that made her happy. It was her personal fuck you to him. She smiled and leaned back and swung her legs on top of the desk. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, she closed her eyes. The bell rang and Bella opened her eyes to meet his amber gold ones.

"You're in my seat…again…" He spat.

Bella felt no need to response. She wasn't a confrontational person; she just shrugged and looked away. She felt no pity or embarrassment for him. She was angry at him for what he had done the other night.

"Move." Edward said growling.

"Mr. Cullen is there a problem?" The teacher from the front said.

"No" Edward said turning to the teacher then back to Bella. "I was just wishing our new student the best of luck in this class." Edward then went to sit down in a seat next to the very same girl he was flirting with in the hall way.

Bella stared at the back of his head and felt anger bubble inside her. Jacob had left her house angry because of him. He did not pick her up for school this morning so she was late to get here. She was angry at Edward for mistaking the type of girl she was, and she was angry at his friends for seeing it.

Edward turned to her and looked at her with slight hatred. She returned the glare; she wasn't going to be spineless anymore. She wasn't going to be the Bella she was in Arizona; she felt a pang in her heart. She remembered her mother; she wished more then anything to be with her mom right now.

Bella walked to her front door holding onto the wolf necklace. She opened it to find Jacob talking to Charlie. When she came in, Charlie excused himself and went up to his room. She watched him leave as she looked at Jacob.

"Hi…" she whispered. She felt so stupid, she had all the curse words in the dictionary to yell at him for how he reacted but all she could say was hi….transforming into this bad ass bitch she wanted to be was going to be difficult.

"Hey…Bella I'm sorry about this morning." He said. He smiled at her and chuckled. He wasn't stupid he knew she was angry at him but for some reason he found it funny. He did nothing wrong, he noticed the chain on her neck. He smiled and nodded, she wasn't that mad apparently.

"What happen?" Bella croaked out. She hated her voice and how squeaky it sounded.

"I over slept." Jacob lied; it took him almost the whole night to calm down. Then the rest of the night to describe the new problem to the pack.

"Oh…ok." Bella said walking into the kitchen dropping her book bag. She got a glass and filled it with water; she leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. When she opened them Jacob was close to her.

"Bella, about the Cullen's…"

* * *

**Author's Note: I do not like this chapter...but atlast, i promise to do better the next one. **

**I believe it's about high time our Twilight characters get to a house party to have alittle fun. What will happen when Vampires and Werewolves are stuck in the same room with music, beer, and a very very very drunken Bella? **

**TSK TSK TSK how ever that chapter will not be posted until i got some reviews....yes this is my bait people... take it or leave it....but before you leave press the shiny button on the bottom of this! yes the one with the green letters!!!! **

**Over and Out **

**Mrz. Gummy Bear**


	5. Bus Stop

**Ok here is my new chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy it. In this chapter Edward wears these pants, called Tripp pants, if you are unaware of what these pants are, check out my profile. **

**Bella: "A good friend who points out mistakes and imperfections and rebukes evil is to be respected as if he reveals a secret of hidden treasure."**

**Bella dont you wish you would of listened to Jacob. :) **

* * *

**BPOV**

I stared him deep in his eyes, was he serious?

"Jacob…" I whispered. "You're joking."

"Ok…so maybe they won't experiment on you…but Bella they are bad people." Jacob said looking at me.

He had told me Carlisle had adopted the 5 beautiful kids I heard so much about, he told me they were all evil. He told me they would hurt me, and Edward was poison to girls. He warned me warily and said it was Forks deepest secret.

I felt a little burst in my chest, then from the small burst it turned into a loud explosion. I started laughing. My body shook as pushed myself off the counter. My body convulsed in laughter, Jacob looked angrily at me.

"I'm serious Bella stay away from them."

I laughed harder.

"I'm trying to protect you! Stop being so naïve and careless! I forbid you from talking to this guy!"

I stopped laughing.

"I'm not your little kid" I looked at him with annoyance. Who did he think he was? Only Charlie could tell me what to do.

"Bella, you just aren't taking this seriously." Jacob pleaded.

"I am a grown woman Jacob; I made it almost half my life with out you looking over my shoulder. I can do what ever the hell I please. I'm not even _talking _to Edward, for as fair as I know we hate each other." I put my hands on my hips.

"Good so you'll stay away from him." Jacob said turning his back to me; he began to walk to my living room.

"Oh…no you don't." I said as I ran standing in front of him blocking him from exiting the kitchen.

"Bella…I can lift you like a feather you are aware of that right?" He looked at me in the eye.

"Do you think I'm your property? Do I look like I live off your opinion? " I snapped.

"No…" Jacob said looking confused.

"Then why did you come here telling me that I had to stay away from people I barely know?" I crossed my arms.

"Edward, the Cullens are bad people." Jacob shrugged.

"Fine! Let them be bad people! If I want to talk to Edward I can, if I want to fucking move into their house I can. But you can not tell me what to do as if I'm your child." I snapped.

He looked at me with a twisted face. "Bella…"

"I think you should leave Jacob. You over stayed your welcome." I said over my shoulder running up to my room taking two steps at a time.

I was out of the breath and shaking in my room. I was so angry; I picked up a shoe near my foot and flung it at the wall. I wasn't quite sure but I think I killed a spider.

**End POV**

Bella laid in her bed, and not so surprisingly she opened her eyes to an empty room. There was no Jacob in her room with bacon. She turned over in her bed and looked through her window, she saw the darkness of the morning and felt like a prisoner. She felt she hadn't seen the sun in days, that's when she thought days. Had it been three days since she called her mother? She missed her mom but could not handle a phone call. Bella turned over onto her back to stare at her ceiling. Her brown hair painted the pillow as she looked at the crack on the ceiling. She knew she had to get up to go to school. She was happy today was Friday. At least then she could go to sleep with the comfort of not having to be forced awake. Bella thought about her mother again.

Could she handle talking to her mom? She was doing just fine handling all of this her way, and that was simply not handling it. She knew she had to talk to her mother, she just kind of wished she didn't have too. Maybe then she didn't feel forced to think about her mother's illness, she could pretend she was here just for the summer, like old times.

Bella sat up slowly looking at her room; she wasn't sure what to wear today usually she would throw on what ever she wanted but today felt different. She pushed her self of the bed and walked over to her closet, she saw this pale blue blouse she had brought awhile back in Arizona. Bella hummed to herself as she buttoned up the blouse and pulled on a pair of dark jeans. She continued to hum a melody so far from her mind.

Edward hummed as his fingers danced over the keys of his piano. He listened to his family on the level above him. He heard Emmett in his room doing a few arm workouts before school. He heard Rosalie and Alice discuss their clothing for today. He did not hear Jasper, he then realized this had to do with the fact he was out hunting since he was new to all of this. Jasper was not used to the burning feeling at the deepest part of his throat this made going to a high school full of teenagers with fresh blood was so difficult.

It was cruel really, how Jasper had to be put though the thirst. Edward chuckled; Jasper was the only one of them who was not used to the diet of animal blood. Edward's fingers froze over the keys as he looked up.

"Yes, Esme I am in a good mood." He said to no one in particular.

Esme came shyly from her kitchen, having just come in from the outdoors. She still smelled like pine and rain.

"You know how much I loved hearing you play." Esme said sliding onto the bench next to him.

Edward kept his pace over the keys as Alice came flouncing down the stairs.

**EPOV**

I was not sure if I read Alice's mind correctly but she spoke of an impending problem. Yet before I could fully finish dissecting the thought she silenced her brain when she saw me staring at her.

"Edward, we are all ready to go to school if you are." She shrugged and skipped happily to the car.

Why the hell was that little annoying pixie so happy all the time? My fingers stopped their movements and I stood almost knocking over the piano bench. I walked to the garage entrance but stopped when I saw Rosalie looking intently under my car's hood.

"Can I help you?" I growled as I watched her manicured nails touch the engine.

"I'm just checking something I heard a sound when I passed by." Rosalie straightened up. "I think it's better if we take my Porsche today."

"Hell no." Jasper said entering the garage with pride. "It draws to much attention to us." Jasper walked gracefully passed us.

My eyes roamed over him, why the_ hell_ is he so cocky?

He wore a black button up shirt that hung open with a grey undershirt. He shoved his hands in his pockets of his black baggy jeans.

I tuned into his deepest thoughts, I listened for bit before becoming violently ill. I turned my head in disgust as I heard the thoughts of sex play between himself and Alice.

"Please keep your thoughts to yourself." I whispered.

Jasper walked over to Alice and ran his fingers threw her bangs. Alice stood shorter then Jasper and wore a black skirt and knee high boots. Fashioned a red silk button up shirt and a black vest, the sleeves on the shirt were folded up. Her black spiky hair had red tips and her bangs them self were red.

Jasper slipped his hand in Alice's and whispered in her ear. She giggled as I turned my attention away from them. I spun to see Emmett who wore a green shirt and blue baggy jeans and a baseball cap hugging Rosalie from behind.

Rosalie wore a gray sweater dress with black leggings. She had on brown boots and her blond locks were in a pony tail.

My heart sank.

Was I as lonely as I felt? My heart began to beat faster and I felt a little off. I was the only single one here, Esme had Carlisle, Emmett had Rose and Jasper had Alice. I shook the thought from my head. I may be the youngest but I by far was in no way the loneliest. I had different girls all over me all the time. What would I want to trade that for?

I walked to my car and growled at Rosalie as she closed the hood. I slid into the driver seat and watched as the rest did the same. Jasper sat up front with me, he stared at me as I pressed the button to open the garage door.

"What?" I said as I pressed the gas.

Emmett pulled Rosalie into his chest as the car started to drive. He looked down at her and I cringed at his thoughts.

_I am so lucky to have Rosalie, she saved me from death and I like to think I saved her from loneliness. When I was human, I used to see women as just that. Women, they had no special value, then I met Rosalie, it was strange how she changed me. I saw her as more then just a woman, I see her as a small goddess. My own personal angel. _

I reached for the radio, I knew it would not drown out Emmett's sickening thoughts, yet it could help. I felt Jasper's gaze on my face. I snarled in annoyance.

"What?"

_I can feel your sadness…and pain. _

"Shut up"

_Edward admit it….admit you feel lonely. We can help you find a mate._

"Thank you for your concern Dr. Phil but I'm fine."

_You're the only one with out a mate. _

"Captain Obvious, you are surely getting annoying"

_Those girls are nothing to you. You aren't happy the more you deny it the more-_

"Stop it!" I roared my hands gripping the steering wheel. The rubber bent under my hold as my eyes burned into the windshield.

The car grew silent and I heard the voices of question and fear. I growled deep in my throat and pulled the car off the road to the side. I looked out the window and saw the many cars passing by. We were still miles from the school. The only down side of living out in the woods in seclusion, I looked at them, my "siblings". They wouldn't stop thinking; the voices swirled in my head causing me to groan. It was too much as I felt the immense pressure of questions. I opened the car door and slid out; I slammed the door closed and began to walk ahead.

I heard a car door slam and heels clicking on the street. "What the hell?"

I turned to see Rosalie; she put her hands on her hips and growled.

"I'm going to walk to school." I whispered at her.

"What ever." She said yanking the keys from my hand. _Emotionally guarded pussy._

I growled at her, "Bitch".

I turned at began to walk down the road. Seconds later I heard my car zoom passed, Rosalie at the wheel and Alice staring back at me with wide eyes. I turned my eyes away, I looked down the road. This was going to be an agonizing long walk.

**End POV**

**BPOV**

I pulled my book bag on my shoulders. The house was still, Charlie left for work minutes ago. He had a solemn look on his face; I took it that he had heard my fight with Jacob. I felt horrible, as long as I had this fight with Jacob, Charlie and Billy will not be able to hang out comfortably.

I looked around the room I knew Charlie said there was a bus passes in the drawer. The only problem is I couldn't remember what drawer exactly contained said bus pass.

My mind raced with anger as I thought about Jacob, who did he think he was? Telling me who I could and could not talk to. He was my friend and I held his comments with respect, yet he didn't have enough respect for me to let me deal with my own life. I was not the same 14 year old girl he last saw. I had grown into a mature woman, and I could damn well do what I pleased! I was not stumbling through my adolescences anymore.

My hand flew to my necklace. My heart began to ache, Jacob was my best friend and he was just looking out for me. I knew that Edward meant trouble, I didn't have to ask around to know that, it was the way he held himself in a group of people that rubbed me the wrong way.

"Yesssssss!" I yelled as I found the pass in the kitchen drawer. I jumped up and down and ran out of the house locking the door behind me.

I looked up and saw the clouds; it looked like a foggy day. I immediately cursed myself for leaving with out a sweater. It was the middle of November, yet it wasn't icily cold. The air held moisture and was some what chilly. I smoothed my brown hair down. There was nothing I could do if it rained; hopefully Angela will borrow me a sweater or something.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my sliver I-pod my mother brought me long ago. I placed the buds in my ear as I walked off my lawn. Avril Lavigne's song "Nobody's Home" filled my ears. I closed my eyes and stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. My eyes scanned the neighborhood; I wondered if I could listen to this song or change it. I heard the yapping of a dog and I turned around. I watched an old woman walk by with a small poodle on a leash. I sighed and started to march forward.

_Well, I couldn't tell you  
__why she felt that way? She felt it everyday  
and I couldn't help her  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again  
what's wrong, what's wrong now?Too many, too many problems  
don't know where she belongs  
where she belongs?  
She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

I sighed as my feet shuffled slowly to the bus stop. I thought of my mother and what she could be doing right now. Was she home and safe or at the hospital? I most definitely have to call her soon. I looked at the road and watched a car zoom by; it looked like the Cullen children.

_Open your eyes  
And look outside find the reasons why  
You've been rejected  
And now you can't find what you've left behind  
Be strong, be strong now  
Too many, too many problems  
Don't know where she belongs  
Where she belongs?  
She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside_

I wondered then where was Edward. I don't remember seeing a fifth body in the car. I rolled my shoulders back and walked forward. I grabbed the bus pass in my pocket feeling the edges with my thumb. I remembered when I was a little girl my mother and father took me to the zoo. We took the bus that time, it was the first time I went on a bus.

_Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find  
She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind  
And she can't find her place, she's losing her faith  
She's fallen from grace, she's all over the place, yeah_

I remember the last time I took the bus. I shivered; I had come home to my mother and Charlie fighting. It had been two years ago around this time when my mother uncovered that Phil wanted to adopt me. Charlie had been visiting us for Thanksgiving; I had been coming home from the library having to do some stupid paper for a class.

Charlie had fought he was the only dad in my life and it was to stay that way. I frowned at the memory, that was the last time my mother saw Charlie, and that was the last time I did too until now that is.

_She wants to go home but nobody's home  
That's where she lies  
Broken inside with no place to go  
No place to go to dry her eyes  
Broken inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside  
She's lost inside, lost inside_

I sat at the bus stop thinking about it. That when I heard the yapping again, I turned to see the same old woman waiting for the bus. Was this going to be me in a few years?

Old, wrinkly, and with an annoying dog. I would shoot myself, hell I pray that some one would.

The dog continued to growl and snarl. I let out a soft laugh, this small white poodle tried to be savage. I turned to see just who it was that had established such hatred with this dog.

I gasped as my eyes met his.

He stopped for a moment looking at me with sweet intensity. My eyes roamed over his body he wore black and white Tripp pants, he had on a big black sweater his white sneakers where lost in the sea of his black pants. His wild untamed bronze hair shook wildly in the wind.

I looked away completely stunned. Did he have to look so damn hot?

**END POV**

**EPOV**

I looked at her from where I stood. I could either be friendly or keep walking. Then again I couldn't pass up this chance. I walked over to her and looked down at her.

**END POV**

"Bella." Edward whispered.

"Edward." She turned and gave a slight nod then looked away.

Edward sank into the bus stop bench next to her. The yapping dog getting only louder with his action. He leaned over and gave the dog a stern look, it whimpered and ran under the bench.

Bella adjusted herself in the seat and scooted over away from Edward. The breeze flew through the tree over head.

"I like that color on your skin." Edward murmured.

"Thank you." Bella said curtly trying to end the conversation.

He reached out to her and dragged his finger across her arm's sleeve. He felt the soft silk under his finger, his throat clenched tight with thirst. He leaned toward her and felt her shiver.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked innocently.

"I am fine thank you." Bella looked down the street wishing the bus would hurry.

Edward stood and grabbed the end of his sweater and began to pull it over his body. Bella looked at him in confusion as he lifted the sweater from his body. As the sweater lifted and the blue polo shirt under it rose as well. Bella watched intently as his torso was unveiled. She saw the milky smoothness of the muscles under the cold air. She saw the V at the end of the torso as it lead into his pants. She blushed as she looked away, but as she did this action she noticed a scar on Edward's side. Before she could inspect it any further his shirt was falling. Bella looked away to stare at the old lady who was watching intently then winked at Bella.

Bella was mortified and looked back at Edward who handed out his black sweater to her. She looked at him and frowned.

"Take it as a peace treaty." Edward said sitting back down next to her.

She couldn't help but feel the tug at her lips. She brought the black sweater over her body; it fit big on her petite body. She snuggled into it with out him noticing, she sighed.

The bus came towards the stop and she looked at him.

"Are you getting on?" Bella asked in slight hopefulness.

"Uh…" Edward thought about the burning in his throat and thought wisely. "No I am not."

"Oh…" Bella whispered. Edward smiled…so she wanted him to go?

Bella turned and boarded the bus he watched as it moved down the road. He smiled.

Bella sat on the back of the bus and snuggled into the sweater. It held his scent, just then she was disgusted with herself. How could she snuggle into this sweater like she was in love with this boy? She closed her eyes; the bus stopped 30 minutes later. Bella walked calmly off the bus when she saw Edward standing at the bus stop she froze. Surely he couldn't have walked here, it was miles of road.

"Did you miss me?" Edward smiled sweetly.

Bella's heart jumped a little.

They walked in silence, as Edward watched her out of the corner of his eye. He studied each feature; she blinked the same way as other girls. She bit her lip like other girls; she even smiled like most girls. If she was so normal how was she able to elude his mind reading?

Just then it dawned on him as his throat burned with thirst. She didn't blink like most girls; she blinked slower as if to wish the world would change by the time the eyes opened again. She bit her lip more furiously when he was distant but when he was closer she stopped. Her smile was just different, kinder. He shook his head furiously, and he looked off in the distance, he heard her breathing her footsteps and her heart beat.

None of it was off, she was not nervous.

Bella walked steadily as her mind raced. How did he get to this bus stop before she did? She looked at him; he looked forward as he walked slowly. The foggy atmosphere did nothing but intense his mysterious demeanor. She shivered and looked away, she soon found her voice.

"Why are you not with your brothers and sisters?" Bella asked curiously.

"We had slight technical problems." Edward said ending the conversation.

Bella sighed and looked down. Edward looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Why are you taking the bus…as I recall a certain La Push boy would drive you?" Edward said watching Bella squirm under the attention.

"He's not my boyfriend." Bella said snapping her head up to look at him with fierce eyes.

"I never implied he was." Edward calmly met her gaze.

They held it.

"Well…he's just a friend." Bella said looking away blushing deeply.

Edward internally groaned as his throat got closer to uncontrollable thirst. "Is that so?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yes. I've known him since I was about three, when our fathers met…My dad met his in a vehicle crash." Bella explained.

Edward looked at her and smiled, showing his interest.

"Well…Jacob's father was in a car crash and my father was the officer on the scene. He helped saved the man's life, since then they had been the best of friends." Bella finished.

"So how is Jacob's father?" Edward said probing for more information.

"He is in a wheel chair." Bella said solemnly.

"So back to my original question…Why are you not being driven today?"

"We had differences of opinion on my choice of….." she paused. "Social company."

"Oh…well Isabella, is this social company worth the distance with you and your friend?"

The way her name was caressed by his lips. Her mind whirled at his question; did he know it was him that caused the small fight between her and Jacob?

"I didn't do it for the company in question, more for me. I dislike some one stepping in my life and telling me who I can and can't associate with I'm not a small child, I'm seventeen going on eighteen."

"That is quite true Isabella, but could it be that this upset you so much because you want to talk to the person in question?"

"It's Bella, and no I have desire to associate with this person anymore then I already have."

"So then…Isabella…why cause such a huge battle for some one so unimportant?"

"_Bella_… and I are fight for my right to do what I want."

"Isabella didn't Susan B. Anthony already do that? Shouldn't you instead listen to what your man friend has to say? Honestly if it's out of his character to forbid something it must have good reason."

Bella growled a little bit. "I can not believe you're agreeing with him…he's all bitchy over nothing. Seriously it just you and your stupid arrogance that's got him in a fit."

"So it's me he's trying to stray you from?"

"Yes."

"Well…" Edward grabbed her arm and held her in place. They stood outside of their school as the prying eyes of teenagers watched these two different people walk together. Edward chuckled slowly if only they all knew it was more then that. It was a vampire and it's pray.

"Maybe your friend has correct idea about me." Edward's cold marble lips pressed against her ear. Then trailed down to her neck, Bella's knees weakened as his lips traveled. She felt her desire pool between her legs.

Edward pulled his lips from her sweet neck. His thirst was stronger then before, he could kill her now if he wanted. Edward smiled devilishly at her. Her features did not falter; she stared at him and took in a breath.

"Maybe you're right." Bella then walked passed him and began to walk to her first class.

Edward stood there slightly confused, that had the opposite affect he wanted.

Bella stood in front of her locker gathering her things for the morning when she heard a musical voice. Although the voice did not belong to Edward. She turned her head to the right and saw a girl with spiky black hair at her locker. Alice's eyes looked at Bella and she smiled.

"Hi. I'm Alice Cullen." She said springing her hand forward.

"Hi…I'm Bella Swan." Bella spoke unsurely.

"I'm Edward's sister."

"I can tell"

"What do you mean?" Alice said looking at her locker unlocking the locker. As her locker flew open, clothes hung on the hooks. She had various pictures of the Cullen family, Bella spot a picture of Edward and a girl with long blonde hair, and she snuggled into his chest.

Alice looked at Bella and smiled, "Is that my brother's sweater?"

"Uh…Yes it is actually, I ran into him this morning." Bella said looking at her open locker wishing she could climb into it and never come out.

"Oh MY god Bella!!" Bella and Alice turned to look at to incoming girls. Lauren and Jessica, they surrounded Bella and Alice and jumped up and down excitedly.

"He totally kissed your neck!" Lauren jumped up and down.

"Your soooo going to be Mrs. Edward Cullen!" Jessica said grabbing Bella's ring finger.

Ok so now Bella was mortally horrified, she looked at her locker and wished it would open a vortex and suck her in.

"Mrs_. EDWARD _Cullen?" Alice said looking at Bella. "He kissed your neck?"

Bella looked at Alice's worried expression. "Uh…It wasn't anything big I mean it was just a graze…" Bella was cut off my screaming.

"BELLS!!! YOU'RE SO SILLY!! Edward's never kissed ANYONE on the neck!" Jessica said looking at Bella. "Is that his sweater?"

"You two are so going steady." Lauren said looking at Bella with envy.

"I don't think…." Bella started once more.

"Oh I wonder if he'll invite you over to his house!" Jessica said giggling furiously.

Alice closed her locker slowly and looked at Bella. She reached out and grabbed Bella's arm softly and looked at the two girls.

"If you two don't mind we have some Cullen woman business to do." Both girls squealed as Bella closed her locker before being dragged off by Alice.

"Alice, look I'm not going steady with your brother. I don't even want too" Bella said looking at Alice.

"I believe you; I just know that you weren't going to convince them." Alice said giggling.

"Yea, I was starting to figure that out." Bella sighed looking at the sweater.

"Did you want me to give it back to him?" Alice said slightly beaming.

"Uh…yea sure." Bella pulled the sweater off her. She felt naked with out but she handed the sweater to Alice.

"I'll give it to him….Hey Bella?" Alice said before turning to walk away.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been to Forks Mall?"

"She gave it back to you?" Edward said looking at his sister with confusion as she sat down at the lunch table holding his sweater.

"Yup" She said popping the "p".

"Why?" Edward asked in a low voice.

"She doesn't like you dude." Emmett said laughing.

Edward shot him a death stare.

"I like this girl already." Rosalie said leaning forward looking at Edward.

"Maybe she is just different." Jasper said looking at him. "I can feel her confusion all the way over here."

"Well…let's just fix that." Rosalie stood up and began to walk towards Bella.

"Hey! Emmett what is she doing?" Edward said standing.

"She's being Rosalie." Emmett laughed shaking his head.

Rosalie appeared back at the table with Bella at her side. Edward sat down slowly looking at her.

"Bella…" Rosalie said walking back to her seat while Bella stood standing. "How would you like to go to the Homecoming after party at Billy Soto's house?"

"I'm not a real party person…" Bella said above a whisper.

"Well…that's ok because neither is Billy Soto." Rosalie said beaming at her over the table.

"I…I guess I'll go." Bella said looking at the Cullen's.

"We'll pick you up. It'll be just fabulous." Rosalie grinned evilly.

* * *

**Author's Note: Again I repeat: For those of you who do not know what Tripp pants are there is a picture of them on my profile. **

**Anyway aside from that I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's setting up the whole scene for our next chapter. "Drunken Messes" **


	6. Shopping Kissing Lying

**Alright. Although I keep getting put on loads and loads of story alerts and Author Alrets **

**I am in pain to say my comments do go up...so be kind please.**

**For Alice and Rosalie: "Life is a tragedy when seen in close-up, but a comedy in long-shot."**

* * *

The word of the party spread fast, before Bella knew what was happening everyone was asking her if she was going with Edward.

She shifted on her computer chair spinning idly thinking as her computer screen was lit. It was about midnight, and she wanted to work on a paper for her History class. She couldn't sleep, it was a Saturday night and this was what she did. Sit at her computer with fifteen pages of bull shit.

Her computer pinged causing her to jump up in fear. She spun around and looked at the screen. It was an instant message. From somebody with the screen name "BrokenSanity66" Bella carefully brought her fingers to the keyboard.

_BrokenSanity66: Hello._

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Hi?_

_BrokenSanity66: How are you on this fine evening? _

_BrowneyedInnocence01: umm…who is this_

_BrokenSanity66: Edward._

_BrowneyedInnocence01: how did u get this e-mail_

_BrokenSanity66: Please is it too much to ask for correct grammar from people?_

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Is it too much to ask for alil less bitching and more answering?_

_BrokenSanity66: Ohhh touchy Isabella. I was just messaging you to ask you if you know the homework for biology._

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Yes…we do pg. 342 questions 1-30_

_BrokenSanity66: Oh I see then. So what are you doing?_

_BrowneyedInnocence01: I believe that's all you wanted right?_

_BrokenSanity66: Isabella don't rush me I'm trying to hold a conversation with you…I know our homework for biology. _

Bella growled and closed the window and returned to her work.

_BrokenSanity66: Closing the window is not polite Isabella._

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Neither is internet stalking me._

_BrokenSanity66: Who is stalking you? _

_BrowneyedInnocence01: You_

_BrokenSanity66: I am not…I just wanted to talk to you Isabella. _

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Look…you wanna talk to me dnt call me Isabella…it's just Bella_

_BrokenSanity66: This internet slang gets on my nerves. _

_BrowneyedInnocence01: gud_

_BrokenSanity66: Ok fine I will call you Bella. _

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Ok…so what did you want again?_

_BrokenSanity66: I need to see if you were still going to that party._

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Yes I am_

_BrokenSanity66: So your going to the game?_

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Yea sure I guess_

_BrokenSanity66: Bella…I can not live with myself without saying this from the depths of my old broken and bruised heart._

_BrowneyedInnocence01: ?…._

_BrokenSanity66: I am terribly sorry about that rainy night…I had just been through so much. I did not mean to scare you. _

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Oh…Let's just forget it…_

_BrokenSanity66: What is wrong Bella?_

_BrowneyedInnocence01: I do not want to think about it is all…_

_BrokenSanity66: Oh…well then sure what ever is fit for you I shall stand by and accept._

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Can I trust you?_

_BrokenSanity66: Of course trust me…no one can read my thoughts.._

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Um…oookkkk? I miss Jacob._

_BrokenSanity66: ….I see._

_BrowneyedInnocence01: I just don't know y he hasn't contacted me…I don't wanna contact him.. I fear the worst._

_BrokenSanity66: Bella…you have nothing to fear if you hold no romantic interest in him. What is the worst that can happen?_

_BrowneyedInnocence01: He could abandon me…_

_BrokenSanity66: Would your friend honestly do that?_

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Idk.._

_BrokenSanity66: If he is a true friend that would be the last thing he'd do. _

_BrowneyedInnocence01: I don't know why I'm telling you all this… I'm sorry._

_BrokenSanity66: It is okay Bella. It gives me the opportunity to read your mind. And opportunity I wished I had all the time. _

_BrowneyedInnocence01: lol that would be so cool super mind reading powers…only superman has those._

_BrokenSanity66: Yes..only he could possess such a gift…_

_BrowneyedInnocence01: I seriously hope I didn't bug you_

_BrokenSanity66: Bella you could never bug me…unless you start talking about sappy romance movies like the Titanic…I will then be forced to sign off on you. _

_BrowneyedInnocence01: lol thank you Edward_

_BrokenSanity66: What for?_

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Listening and actually hearing it…you're the first person do that. _

_BrokenSanity66: Any time Bella…I will always listen to you and Bella? _

_BrowneyedInnocence01: Yes?_

_BrokenSanity66: I do believe your flirting with me._

Bella giggled, as she typed away furiously.

**EPOV (1:32 A.M)**

I laughed as I read the instant message.

_BrowneyedInnocence01: I then fell off and broke my leg_

_BrokenSanity66: How is that possible?_

I smiled to myself as I felt comfortable. Part of me believed that it was the fact that I had a satellite, 20 miles of forest and a computer screen in between us, the other part of me believed it was in fact Bella. I was able to relax and stretch out in front of the screen, I did not have to keep up the flirting pretenses. She did not want that from me and that was by far the best vacation I had.

Alice and Rosalie giggled as the watched me from my bed room door. I sat at the glass desk and turned around to glare at them. My room had built in bookshelves into the walls. Books of every aspect colored my walls. I turned my attention back to the computer. I wondered what she was doing, was she wearing pajamas like me?

I looked down at my blue pajama pants. I was shirtless, Emmett always told me just because I was a Vampire didn't mean I had to always be so dressed up. He was off some where in the house joking with Jasper about the up coming party. That's when the idea hit me, I typed furiously.

_BrowneyedInnocence01: I don't know but it happened lol_

_BrokenSanity66: Bella…are you ok with going to the party with me? _

The conversation stilled.

**End POV**

**BPOV (1:45 a.m.)**

_BrowneyedInnocence01: I don't know but it happened lol_

_BrokenSanity66: Bella…are you ok with going to the party with me? _

I looked around my room nervously but took a deep breath and typed in my reply.

I was now going to a party with Edward Cullen…As a friend of course.

**END POV**

**EPOV (2:39 A.M)**

_BrowneyedInnocence01: I'm so sleepy._

_BrokenSanity66: I wish I could say the same._

We continued our banter for a while. I smiled slowly as our banter began to flow freely.

**END POV**

The sun rose above the forest trees. He watched them slowly dance in the wind of the early morning. He shuffled in his position, his eyes closed as he took in the deep breath, he smelled pine and rain. He stood on the highest cliff in Forks, he watched as the trees swayed with grace. Birds over head chirped with excitement of a new day.

He shoved his hands in his pocket. He turned his back to the wind as it wildly ran it's fingers through his hair. The morning dew on the grass left wet marks on his newly black polished shoes he walked on the soft earthy ground. He walked a few more paces and looked up at them. There they stood looking deep into each others eyes. They stood under an arch with roses perched on it. A photographer knelt in front of them taking pictures of the lovers.

Along the grass field stood many of their friends, they all clapped and cheered expect for one woman who sat there with a small scowl. He walked further down the green pastures, he walked down toward the woman and stood next to her.

"Jacob…I don't want to be here." Leah Clearwater pushed her brown hair behind her ear. Her silver eyes looked at Jacob who was dressed with a buttoned up shirt and a tie. He looked at her with confusion as she wore a short white dress.

"Leah, I know it sucks to watch your own love of your life marry some one else." Jacob said holding her shoulder.

"Not just anyone, Jacob, my family…why wasn't I good enough?" Leah whispered.

"You know about imprinting Leah, we shouldn't keep explaining this too you." Jacob said with going annoyance.

Leah turned too him with tears brimming in her eyes. The cheering of the fellow beings around them slowed down as Jacob felt something, pain, deep with in his heart. Leah turned on her flat heel and ran, ran towards the cliff that Jacob himself had escaped too moments ago. Jacob put his head down and took one last look at the scene. Billy sat there watching with sadness, Jacob felt the same pain. He missed his mother too, the memory of the car accident drove him up that cliff just mere moments ago.

He turned in pursuit of Leah. She stood on the cliff looking down at the ocean below her. It crashed upon the rocks, she looked at Jacob.

"I know what imprinting is." Leah's hair flew like wild fire in the wind. "I've spent my whole life watching it happen to everyone around me. But it does not ease the pain, can you imagine loving some one with all your heart? Then to be left because you were his dream girl?"

"Leah I don't know…" Jacob whispered.

"You don't! I loved him…I still do! Nothing will make it go away, I want to hate him! Yet I can't either of them! Because I know imprinting….it doesn't soften the blow of heart break. What I feel is emotional…not logical!" Leah hugged herself looking at Jacob.

"I feel like an ass hole.." Jacob whispered.

"So do I." Leah sniffled. "I don't want to ruin their day but I just can't hide it."

"Leah, I know this has to be hard.." Jacob said stepping forward looking at Leah attentively.

"Do you?" Leah said staring at him.

"Yes…and technically I don't like seeing one of the pack hurt like this." Jacob said stepping forward and he smiled. "You can find some one else Leah."

"I don't think females can imprint Jacob."

"I know…but maybe some one will on you." Jacob grabbed Leah and pulled her into a hug. She sniffled into his chest and cried for a while. The wind lifted through the trees and swirled around them, the smell of pine and rain painted their noses. Leah breathed in his cinnamon scent and she looked up at him, he smiled at her and whispered.

"See don't you feel a little bit better your too pretty to cry." Jacob said hoping it will help her broken heart.

Leah's face grew solemn. Jacob began to panic, did he say something wrong? He began to pull away from the woman but before he could she pulled him closer to her, her chest pushing into his.

"Leah what…" Jacob whispered before Leah pushed her lips to his. Their lips intertwined and she pulled at his lips and he pulled her waist closer to him. Jacob got lost in the kiss as he brought his hands up to her hair pulling at it roughly.

He pulled away…

"What the fuck?" Was what Jacob whispered, but is what also Seth yelled.

Seth walked up to his sister ripping her away from Jacob's grasp. "Dude keep your fucking meaty paws off my sister!" Seth stood shorter then Jacob, his sandy brown hair blew in the wind. His short hair made him look younger. However he was sixteen turning seventeen.

"I kissed him Seth." Leah said stepping forward grabbing her brother's arm.

"Yea right! I seen him with his hands all over you!" Seth yelled back. It wasn't before long when the whole clan trudged up the hill to see the trouble.

"I think it's time we head home…we'll see you at the reception Sam." Billy looked at his son with worry.

Seth looked at Jacob as he walked passed him towards his father. Both men began their journey home, both couldn't stop smiling.

Bella was shaken awake. "Bella? Bella?" She opened her eyes slowly.

"What is dad?" Bella whispered.

"Jacob's here." Charlie smoothed her hair. Bella rose from her computer chair cracking her back along the way. She looked at the screen to see Edward's last 3 instant messages they wished her a good night. She smiled and felt guilty for falling asleep in the middle of the conversation. She looked down at her pajamas and shrugged as she walked toward the door. Both Swans walked down the stairs, when they hit the landing and they looked at Jacob and Billy who stood in the living room.

"I'll be with Billy in the kitchen Bells, if you need anything holler." Charlie walked passed Jacob and motioned to Billy to follow.

"Bella…"Jacob whispered looking at her.

"Jacob.." She said looking at him.

"You look horrible." Jacob chuckled.

"You look guilty." Bella said with no hint of humor.

Jacob's chuckling stopped. "I am, of a lot." Jacob looked down rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I was telling you what to do, and I am truly sorry for that."

"Jacob if you worry of my safety just say so. I can tell you all you want to know about me and the Cullens." Bella said walking closer to him.

"You and the Cullens? So you have a relationship with them?" Jacob flinched.

"Jacob…" Bella said sternly.

"Sorry…hey do you want to know something?" Jacob said hoarsely.

"What?" Bella whispered.

Jacob walked closer to her leaning towards her ear. "I made out with Leah Clearwater."

"Jacob!" Bella smacked his chest. "Isn't she like 20?"

"No…she's 18...but during the wedding Seth saw it and needless to say…the reception might have to start a little later."

"You're a dog." She giggled.

Jacob smiled widely, "More then you know."

**BPOV**

I fell asleep in my warm bed to be shaken violently awake. My eyes popped open when I saw Alice and Rosalie hovering over me. My eyes glanced at the clocked it was eight in the morning on a Saturday.

It seemed just like yesterday I had talked to Edward all night on the instant messenger. It felt like a dream really, how ever since then Alice had taken great liking to me, and Jasper and Emmett giggled when ever I walked by. But no that was all last week, now I laid in my bed being stared at by two gorgeous women. At first I thought this was a bad wet dream, but no sadly I was being woken up this early. I sat up with annoyance.

"Seriously you sleep in that?" Rosalie said pointing to my long blue shirt and dark blue shorts.

"Yes…sorry I didn't dress up for company." I said sarcastically.

"I told her it was too early." Rosalie said pointing to Alice. "She just refused to give into the truth."

"It's never too early, honestly Bella how can you sleep!?" Alice squealed. "It's the day of the party."

"Who let you in?" I jumped out of bed walking to my bed room door closing it.

"Your dad." Both girls stated at the same time.

"He's soooo cute!" Alice giggled. "We need to get an old guy for our house!"

"Alice…he's not an accessory." Rosalie giggled.

"Yea pretty soon that will be Carlisle." I said fixing my bed. There was a strange silence, I looked up and both girls were looking away.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing…You need to get dressed." Rosalie said crossing her arms across her chest. She was wearing a pink sundress. She had a pink flower in her hair as well, I looked over at Alice who wore jeans and a fitted t-shirt that said "I'm more bad-ass then you."

I looked at them with fear. "Why…"

They both just smiled.

"Shopping?" I asked as I stood in the middle of the mall. The mall wasn't huge but I had quite a lot of stores. Which meant quite a lot of hours of torture. I hate shopping, I hated it when Renee took me, and I hate it now. It was just so awkward I avoid it with a passion, I also hate trying things on. I knew better though, I knew these two Barbies would make me try on everything.

I felt a cut in my confidence. I wasn't pretty like them, they had flawless beauty and they walked with so much ease that guys in the mall stopped to watch them pass by. I felt like the ugly step sister, boy did I ever.

"We are going to find the perfect outfit for this bash." Rosalie said stepping into the store looking through the racks.

"AND the homecoming game!" Alice said looking through another. I stood in the middle of the store.

"It's Forks how big can a party get."

Both girls froze and looked at me. "You are such a virgin." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me?" I said looking at her.

"She means that you don't know how wild these can get, it's going to be your first ever party." Alice said holding a shirt up to her chest.

"Oh god…" I groaned silently. Before I knew it I was getting thrown into dressing rooms, and clothes were being thrown over the door.

Hours after the torture I had two outfits, we sat around the mall fountain as Rosalie began to text on her pink blackberry. Alice had been chattering away when Rosalie interrupted. "Bella, what's your phone number?"

"Oh… I don't have a cell phone."

Both girls automatically froze. "Oh we sooo have to fix that." Alice said shooting up dragging me across the mall to a Cingular store.

"I can't afford a phone." I said looking around.

"We can get it for you." Alice offered, holding up a Pantech Matrix. I looked at the phone and shook my head.

"I can't accept that." I looked at Rosalie who frowned.

"Are you kidding? This phone slides up for the numbers and slides to the side for the letters. Perfect for texting." Rosalie said looking at it with amazement.

"It's to expensive." I said in a firm voice.

"Bella when is your birthday?" Alice said crossing her arms.

"It's not important…" I whispered.

"Tell us or I'll pinch you." Rosalie threatened.

"Well whatever. Consider it an early birthday present." Alice chirped.

When we walked out of the cell phone store I had a brand new cell phone. I laughed as I received my first text message. I looked over at Alice and laughed. She had sent me a text that said hi. I felt relief wash over me. I never had a lot of girl friends before, I was always to mature or too plain. With Alice it came easy, she was the younger half of me. The half that needed to run through life just to see the colors pass by, and when she reached the end, she ran it back again only this time she stopped to examine the colors.

Rosalie reminded me of the mature part of me. She walked slowly through life with knowledge, she knew if a sign said "Don't cross" she'd find an alternative route instead. She was beautiful and bold, she had much strength in her walk and even though most men towered over her, she could make them cowards with just one touch.

I returned back from my thoughts to listen to the girls talk about their boyfriends.

"Alice.." I started cautiously, "The girls at school say that Jasper's a poet…is that true?"

"Well…yes…Jasper is really good at literature. He's a very expressive man." Alice said with a smile.

"But he's a cheat." Rosalie whispered.

"How can you cheat at poetry?" I walked slower.

"Oh…um…he uses the mood in the room to swing his poetic skills." Rosalie said quickly.

"Oh well…how is that-" I was cut off.

"So I bet he makes a great lover!" Rosalie said all too excitedly.

Alice laughed heartedly and spun around with her shopping bags in hand. "Yes, he knows everything to do. Poetic men have to be the best lovers."

"I disagree." Rosalie said with a slight smile on her face. She walked with an attitude, she looked at me and winked. She jumped on a near by bench and looked at me and Alice.

"Every woman needs a tough, muscle bond man. Some one who will take you in his arms and just ravish you without question. A man who could defend your honor." Rosalie did a little shake on the bench receiving a whistle from a near by man.

Alice giggled. "Rose your attracting attention!" Alice reached up to grab her friend when Rosalie pulled her up with her.

"Don't be ashamed Alice!" Rosalie giggled uncontrollably. "We know who wears the condom in the bed room."

I let out a snort as Alice's expression was horrified. I could easily tell that Alice held the most innocence between the two.

"So Bella!" Alice giggled standing on the bench still. "Which is better?"

I dreaded this moment, and as I wished it wouldn't happen it did. Before I could stop it, Alice was tugging me up on the bench to make my announcement. I didn't like the topic at all, I wanted to run far away.

"I wouldn't know." I whispered.

"What?" Alice and Rose both said astonished.

"I wouldn't know." I repeated.

"You're a virgin?" Alice said with a smile.

"Um.." I looked down as I struggled for the answer so simple.

"That's impossible…" Rose whispered.

"Why is that?" I asked defensively.

"…Never mind." Rose jumped off the bench. "Don't worry Bella in this town you'll loose that little gift. Forks is much wilder then parents think."

"Okay…" I said hesitantly as I let my feet touch the floor again.

Alice jumped down and squealed. "We have to go home to get ready!"

"It's like noon, the game doesn't start until 5." I looked lost.

"Ughhhh Bella must I teach everything." Alice rolled her eyes with a smile.

* * *

**I know I know I had said my next chapter was going to be called Drunken Mess. But i got a little carried away with this chapter because the next chapter is in need to happen.**


	7. Bella's Rape: I said No

**OK... Now i know your all still asking about my "Drunken Mess" Chapter DONT WORRY!! That disaster is coming soon... I dont own twilight, trust me if I did I wouldnt be writting a fanfiction,I would use all my twilight owning powers to sleep with the Actor who plays Jacob.**

**Bella: "Our lives begin to end the day we become silent about things that matter."****

* * *

**

**_Warning: This chapter contains rape, and if you have a weak heart, or have trouble with this topic i would skip the "Flash Back" Scene. I wish you the best of luck with this chapter. I didn't get too graphic. So just please...wade cautiously. _**

I sat in my bed room as Alice opened her large metal case. They had stopped off at a beautiful house to get it. When I asked why we didn't just dress up there they said my house was closer to the school so we had more time to get ready.

I looked at Alice as she placed all sorts of brushes on my bed. I sat Indian style on my bed looking at Rosalie who stood by my dresser.

"Ok Bella, we are going to get you all prettied up. You're going to knock Edward dead tonight."

Rosalie let out a little snort.

I blushed. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Oh don't play coy with me Miss. Swan. I see the way you look at him." Alice giggled as she picked up one shopping bad tossing it at me.

It was all a blur so fast I had no idea what had happened to me. I was just plain ordinary Bella one moment and then I was being pushed into a push up bra and a thong. I walked out of the bathroom wearing black jeans, they had rips and tears down the front of the leg. I had a plain white beater on, and a heart chain hanging off my neck it hung so low it hung over my breast as well. My brown usually straight hair was a waterfall of brown curls. Alice had done my makeup due to my lack of skills with an eyelash curler. My eyes wear a smoky gray; I walked quiet well on the white pumps. I looked at Rosalie whose face completely blanked.

"Whoa…" Alice whispered.

"Whoa yourself." I said looking at her.

Alice wore dark denim jeans with an off the shoulder white top. She had pulled a black vest over the shirt which defined her shape even more. She herself wore big pink pumps; she smiled as she fixed her many bracelets. Her black hair was spiky into a small Mohawk.

"Neither of us will even be looked at with this girl around." Alice nodded at Rosalie.

Rosalie was competition alright. She had on short shorts and a tied up maroon button up shirt. It was tied up so high the knot barely touched her navel. She wore black pumps and stared at us both, her hair in a high ponytail. "What did I do?"

Alice laughed looking back at me; she pushed my hair behind my shoulder. "I'm counting on you Bella."

"For what?" I giggled.

"To change Edward around."

Rosalie drove us in her red Convertible, we had Katy Perry "Waking up In Vegas" blaring through the speakers. I sat in the front raising my hands letting my fingers brush through the air. Alice sat in the back.

"Shut up and put your money where your mouth is! That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!!!" She hollered at passing by cars.

Rosalie had on sunglasses as she pressed the gas. The sun had been setting through the clouds, the air was unusually warm. I closed my eyes and felt the problems of my life wash away from me; I was safe here, living in the moment finally being a teenager.

When we pulled into the school parking lot _everyone _was looking at us. I giggled uncontrollably as Rosalie honked at some people she knew.

"Come on girls! I want to see my man win tonight." Rosalie said with the utmost confidence as she got out of her car. I mimicked her confidence as I got out the car, by the time we hit the door way of the school we had been walking side by side in step with each other. We walked down the hallways of the school till we reached the backdoors that led to the field, the place was noisy. I watched as I looked through the crowd, people from the opposing school were here. I looked at the field and saw Emmett talking to a group of guys.

"Emmett!!!" Rosalie said waving her hand coolly. He turned to see his woman, he looked at his friends and held up a hand and ran towards us.

"Wow you guys look awesome." He said after he swooped up Rosalie into his arms. He looked _huge_ next to her, her petite frame against his big muscle one… I wondered how he had sex with her with out killing her. "Wait…is that Bella?" He said his eye bugging out slightly.

Alice giggled as she looked at Emmett. "Where's my Jazzy?"

"He's off somewhere reading poetry to himself." Emmett joked.

"Emmett…" Alice pouted.

"He's in the first row on the east side. He got some good seats just so my babe can cheer me on." Emmett landed a big kiss on Rosalie's lips.

"Let's go Bella…hopefully Edward's with Jasper." Alice and I Pranced off.

I walked off with Alice to a couple of seats. Jasper sat with his head in his hands.

"Honey? Are you ok?!" Alice yelled over the crowd.

"Yea…just lot of excitement babe." He looked up at her wearing a green button up shirt that hung open with a white t-shirt under it. His dark jeans matched perfectly with Alice. Alice jumped on his lap as he laughed and looked at me.

"Wow Bella you look real good." he smiled at me.

"Where's Edward?!" Alice yelled over the crowd again.

"He uh…traveled off." He stated with a small frown.

Soon the game started and Rosalie joined us. We were all jumping and hollering for Emmett when it happened, my phone vibrated. I reached in my back pocket and read an unknown Arizona area coded number. I looked at Alice and smiled sheepishly as I rushed off the stands and into the school building.

The hallways were dark at this time of night, the only lights on where the ones by the wash rooms where I heard voices coming out of. I stood by a locker and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said running my hand through my hair.

"Hi." A hoarse voice replied. My blood ran cold and my knees wobbled, there was no way in hell this was happening.

"How did you get this number?" I asked accusingly.

"I call Charlie and he gave it to me. Said you were out."

I thought back to this afternoon as I passed Charlie heading out the door giving me my new cell phone number. I told him I'd explain it later and he just nodded in reply.

"Well your mother wanted to talk to you…so here." there was a shift in voices.

"Hello honey." My mother's voice swooned.

My knees were feeling weaker and weaker. I walked deeper into the hall before sliding to the floor against the lockers.

"Hi mom." I whispered.

I leaned my elbows on my knees trying to breathe.

"How is Forks any cute boys yet?" she said excitedly coughing after a while.

"It's great…I've bonded with Char- Dad…and I met some new friends." I faked a smile but mentally slapped myself, she couldn't see me.

"That's wonderful…" She grew quiet.

"How are you doing mom?" I whispered.

"I'm fine…I had to shave my head bald today." her voice wavered and I thought she was going to cry. My heart broke; I wouldn't be able to handle it if she cried.

"Well look at the bright side babe…at least I can buy wigs now and not have to waste money on hair dye." She joked.

"Yea…you can have long hair one day and short blue hair the next." I whispered.

"Bella I miss you…" Renee said quietly.

"I miss you too mom." I felt tears pushing at my eyes.

"Come home for thanksgiving." She pleaded.

My head spun, as I thought about it. "I can't" I whispered. "I got to stay with Charlie…"

"Oh…" she sighed obviously hurt. "I guess I can't be selfish with you can I?" I could tell she was crying.

"Mom…" I whispered there was so much I wanted to say.

I closed my eyes tight as hell. I wanted to tell her what I was thinking. What drove me to Forks; I closed my eyes and pictured it.

"I love you" was all I could choke out through my tears. I was a coward, a dressed up coward.

"I love you too Hun." Renee said silently. We whispered good-byes and I promised to call her tomorrow.

As the phone slipped out of my hand I began to cry. Nothing had controlled this, I had finally been trapped into reality I was being forced to look the shadows in the face. Only I felt as if I had no flashlight to know where to go in this darkness.

I picked my head up and slammed it against the locker as I let out a long cry. My body shook as I turned my head to the left I saw him. He was walking out of the girl's bathroom, with another girl.

She clung to his hip with out pride. She was fixing her skirt and he looked detached. I took in a sharp breath but before I could control it I slammed my head back against the locker letting out a long cry.

Why me? Why did it have to be me?

"Bella?" His sweet voice called out to me but I did not reply to his call. He was at my side in less the a few seconds, with out the girl. His cold arms wrapped around me and he smoothed my hair.

"Shhhh…its ok…" he swayed me back and forth.

I shook in his arms and felt myself fall into him.

"What happened Isabella?" Real concern for me dripped in his voice.

"My mom…"I whispered through gasps for air. "Has cancer and her fiancé…" I sniffled more gasping for air sounding like a child I was so lost in my emotions my weakness. I let my secret go, I did not know what came over me but I could not swallow the words I just let out. "Her fiancé raped me" it came out in a sniffled but I knew he heard it. My body shook uncontrollably I was gasping for air I felt like a fish out of water.

I began to wail, as he picked me up in his arms. I felt him push through a door and I felt like I was floating as I heard a beep and a car door opened he slid me in a front seat and second later I felt him sit next to me. After some of his fusing and more of my wailing he handed me a few tissues. After blowing my nose and carefully drying my eyes I felt a sweater wrap over my shoulders.

"Talk to me Isabella." He whispered.

I looked down and didn't know where to begin.

_**Flashback**_

I laughed as my mom and Phil play fought over the remote. He had grasped it from her to change it to baseball but she had changed it back to a soap opera. I had gotten up to do dishes when I heard her wheezing I walked back to the living room to see Phil solemnly looking at her.

"What happened?" I asked running towards her kneeling on my knee to look her in the eyes.

"Honey I'm fine…it's just a lot of exercise to rough house." she said patting my head.

"Let me take you to bed." Phil said standing picking her up. I watched them walk upstairs; I felt a pride in my heart happy my mom found happiness. I walked back to the kitchen and did the dishes, I heard Phil come back down he walked into the kitchen and stared at me for awhile before speaking. "It's hard on all of us Izzy."

I hated that name I don't know why he kept calling me that name.

I heard him walk to the living room and turn on the news. I went upstairs and climbed into my bed, I loved my room. It had green walls and it was decorated with posters. I had a small twin size bed and a pink canopy over it. I began to fall asleep, when I closed my eyes it said 10:03 p.m.

I felt my bed shift. I turned over to Phil sitting on the bed. "You know Izzy… your mom isn't very active anymore…" he whispered with sorrow.

"I know Phil." I whispered.

Then it happened.

He placed a hand on my thigh through the covers. "She doesn't do the things she used…things a grown woman needs to do."

My heart began to beat uneasily. I moved from his touch but he grabbed my thigh firmly. His other hand went up to covers pulling them back. I was wearing only a big t-shirt and panties. Till this day this is why always put on shorts when I fall into slumber.

"I see you're all dressed up for me." He whispered as his hand traveled higher up my thigh. I tried to move but he held my shoulder down.

His hand slid up to my stomach as he pulled my shirt over my chest. He saw my most private places. He placed his hand on one of my breasts and squeezed hard. I didn't want this why was this happening to me? He was my step-father almost; he was the man who I was supposed to feel protected by.

I whimpered.

"So Izzy likes this?" I didn't know what he meant until he touched another area.

"No" I whispered trying to get away. I kicked him in the side.

He climbed on top of me pinning my body down. His mouth hungrily grabbed my nipples tugging them rolling them between his teeth. I turned my head away wishing this was a dream. Why was this happening to me? Why did Renee bring this monster in my life? Why wasn't Charlie here to protect her?

"Stop it." I said through my tears "Get off of me!" I tried to through him off of me but he just placed his mouth over mine. I expected to taste booze, or something like the victims always did in the movies but I didn't. He was _sober_. It made me shudder in disgust. His hand traveled between us and found my underwear he slipped under the elastic band and touched my clit.

"No!" I bucked trying to get him off.

"Scream as loud as you want. Your mother is knocked out cold thanks to those medicines."

He ran a finger up and down my folds as his mouth bit hungrily at my nipples. I cried as gasped as he slipped one finger in me.

"Please stop… I promise I won't tell." I whispered. I had resulted to begging, I didn't want this I wanted my mom.

"I know you won't Izzy." he inserted another finger making me cry in pain. No one hand ever has done this to me before not even my own. I didn't want this I wanted him gone. I had never touched myself nor had I let any man do so, I was saving myself for some one special, some one who loved me.

He started to move his hips in time with his fingers he closed his eyes and leaned toward my ear.

"I'm going to take you Izzy…I'm going to take your childhood." then I heard a zipper open.

NO NO NO!! This was NOT happening! I began to claw and hit at him. Screaming and begging, I was going to fight till the death if I had to. "Get off of me!!!!!!!!" I grabbed a near by glass on my night stand and hit him with it. He grunted and fell on top of me. Then he leaned off of me and I breathed with relief thinking it was over I had one and I had triumphed over him. I was wrong.

He pulled at my underwear and my hands flew down to grasp them. He slapped me hard on the face I cried out as my grasp weakened he yanked them down and off my legs. He pushed his own pants down and looked at me.

"I want you too see what is about to take you." he pulled his organ to my face. I turned my head away and closed my eyes he chuckled. "It's ok if you want it Izzy." I shook my head as the tears wet my pillow.

He moved down my body with his tongue and licked away at me. I thrashed around as it felt so strange. "Stop it!" I said hitting his head. He growled and moved up to my face. We were nose to nose.

"Fine…let me start something else then."

I felt his cock poke at my entrance.

"No!" I tried to wiggle away but he had my hips. He brought me down to him as the head entered me I began to wail.

"Get off of me stop it!" but he just gripped at me harder. He pulled me down on him more he move his hips upward.

"I'll be gentle Izzy no reason we both can't enjoy this." he pushed into me more. I felt my hymen break under pressure. My body tensed up from the pain I felt I was being ripped opened, I stopped fighting. His hands found my throat squeezing it as he moved. I felt him breathing hard.

"Oh Izzy your so tight…your going to come back to me for more baby." he began to pump in and out of me panting in my ear.

"You're going to beg me to fuck you baby." he grunted as he twisted my nipple.

He began to pick up his speed as my head board hit the wall. I looked at the clock it read 2:56 a.m.

How long was this going to take?

At 3:20 a.m. he began to spill out on my stomach. He had kissed me good night on the lips and walked out of my room. I curled into a ball in front of my door; I had my old soccer shoe in my hand. If he came back I had a weapon.

At 5:00 a.m. when he left to work I ran out of my room and took the hottest shower my body could stand. I scrubbed my body ridding it of his spit and other fluids, I blamed my mother for this, and she brought him into this home. I blamed my father for driving my mother away, I blamed me, for I let it happen I hadn't noticed his odd behavior around me for the last weeks. He would stare at me longer then he needed too. He would hug me tighter then I wanted him too, I was an idiot I deserved to be raped. How could I tell anyone this? They would laugh at me, the stupid girls who did not see the signs of this coming. My whole body ached I could barely stand with out flinching in pain. When I walked out of the shower I looked in the mirror and I looked different. I walked slowly to the door; I walked to my mom's room in nothing but a towel.

"Mom…" I said sniffling all too hard.

"What's wrong baby?" She wheezed.

I thought long and hard before I answered. "I got a stomach ache…"

"Come here sweet heart." she moved over allowing me space on the bed next to her.

_**End flashback**_

"I never told my mom…no matter how many times it happened. I never told her. I just went out and brought a lock for my room and blamed it on my rebellion." I looked down at my jeans crying all over again.

"Why don't you say anything now?" He whispered.

"I can't…how will it look? 'Daughter of a cop raped by his ex-wife's new husband.' it's too late anyway there is no more psychical evidence." I looked at him his face with deep concern.

Why was I telling him…wasn't he just having sex moments ago?

But he was the only one who listened to me. He was the only one who heard every word and absorbed it with intensity.

"I do not believe that your father would care about the headlines. Nor do I believe your mother would."

"She's battling cancer!" I yelled at him trying to get him to see it my way. The logical way.

"You're battling rape Isabella!" He hollered back with emotion. I cringed, I looked out the window.

"Am I the first person you told?"

"Yes…"

"Are you ever going to see this man again?"

"At the wedding? During Christmas?"

"Okay…" Edward sighed.

"What?"

"Your not going anywhere near him with out me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so Isabella."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because you don't!"

I was astounded by his words. I turned to him with shock in my eyes but all I saw in him was sadness and heartbreak.

"I don't need your pity."

"I don't need yours."

"What are you talking about?!"

"A secret for a secret right?"

"I guess…." I said a little unsure about how this was relevant. He paused for a long time, like he was pondering what he was going to tell me.

"I lost my virginity… because of pay back." He whispered looking forward.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"I had fallen madly in love with this woman Victoria. Her fiery red hair, her pale skin." He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "She was my everything and I respected and worshiped everything she walked on. I was about to propose to her, when I saw her with another man in a car. They were in a tight embrace. I thought she was cheating so I found the nearest woman, a complete stranger and had sex with her; I made it blatantly obvious what I had done. When she found out we had a fight to end all wars, it turns out the man was her father. To get back at me for not trusting her she went out and slept with a man named James." He looked out his window. "I was heart broken when she left me for him."

"What happen to the woman?" I asked. "The one you had sex with?"

His breathing hitched and he leaned back. "She died…"

"Oh my god how?" I placed my hand near his.

"I don't know…" he whispered I knew he was lying.

I smiled through my tears and nodded. "Your secret is safe with me."

He looked out his window and mumbled in agreement. He turned to me and leaned in; he kissed my lips gently and pulled away.

My hand reached up and slapped him. He looked shocked and my hand pulsed with pain.

"What the fuck was that for?" He roared.

"For moving in on me in a weak moment! For fucking another girl just minutes ago!" I scrambled out of the car running into the building in heels. I ran into the nearest hallway and hid I watched his shadow stalk down the hall. I fell on the floor crying, I had to get away from him. He knew my secret and I just could face him or it now. Even if it meant starting a fake fight I would. I had to forget this memory.

* * *

**Hopefully everyone was ok with this chapter. I know that when you throw something this serious into a story you have to beware of the readers.  
I just want every one to remember, rape it a disgusting crime and it is the only crime that a woman can never forget it changes her forever....but she only can become stronger from it..**

**Please review it'd be a great honor to hear from you.**

**Over and outz**


	8. Drunken Mess

I like to thank everyone who has put this story on their favorites, it means alot to me. I dont not own twilight.

**"We enjoy warmth because we have been cold.  
We appreciate light because we have been in darkness.  
By the same token, we can experience joy because we have known sadness."**

**

* * *

**

"Bella where have you been?" Alice said looking at me with a small smile.

"I've been here and there." I said slipping into the seat next Jasper. He tensed near me and looked at me with pain in his eyes.

I looked away and watched the last few minutes of the game. I watched Emmett make the winning pass, and listened to everyone's cheer but I felt out of place like I wasn't meant to be here I heard nothing even though noise was bouncing off every inch of the field. Before I knew it there was a stampede of people and Rosalie was leading it. She ran in her heels towards Emmett who just emerged from a group of football players, he opened his arms as she jumped into them. He swung her around and she giggled insanely as he kissed her on the lips.

"Babe tonight we are going to PARTY!!!!" He roared with the cheering onlookers.

"Nice game." Jasper said giving Emmett a high five.

"Yes, it was very nice, especially when you missed the pass." Edward said looking at Emmett.

Emmett growled punching Edward in the arm. Alice bounced up and down, "Come on girls! It's time we get going!"

I looked up at him, "Nice game Emmett…"

"Thanks, Bella." He smiled at me with a warn smile.

I was soon being pulled along with Alice and Rosalie.

**END POV**

**EPOV**

I watched as Alice dragged the girls away. I looked back at Emmett who was still fuming about my comment. It was one of the many down sides about being a Cullen, you had to hold back your abilities when you played sports. That why I never really play sports, at least not at school.

"Bro, tell me your going to be dating her." Emmett said watching the girls walk away.

"I don't know…I might just give up." I turned and looked at the people leaving the stadium.

"Oh Eddie giving up is for losers." Jasper said looking up at me.

"Shut up." I growled.

"She looks good, and she got a head on her shoulders." Jasper looked at Emmett who was nodding.

"What's a matter Eddie can't handle a strong girl?" Emmett said laughing.

"Are we ever going to get to this damn party or we going to stand in the middle of the field like a bunch of idiots" I turned on my heel again began to walk off the field. My brothers followed close behind.

"Hey you think we could drunk?" Emmett said thinking aloud as we walked down the empty halls.

"I've never tried." Jasper said now thinking about it as well.

"Idiots…" I whispered laughing. I knew the heard me, they hit me on shoulders.

"Hey do you think Rosalie will like going on a trip to Alaska?" Emmett got behind the wheel of his jeep.

I climbed into the passenger seat. "I don't know, I think she might go if they make fur out of baby seals." I laughed at her queen like standards.

Jasper crackled out a laugh out of the baby seals.

"Why you guys always got to be that way to her? She's not that bad when you get to know her. You guys just got to stop thinking she's a snob." The car let out a low rumble.

"Yes…get to know the Ice Queen, that's something on the list to do before I die." I rolled my eyes looking at the passing forest.

"Um..Edward, no offense or anything. But your already dead." Emmett looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Shut up Emmett, or I'll tell Esme about those playboys under your dresser." I heard a soft chuckle from Jasper.

"Dude you hide them _under_ your dresser?" Jasper said wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Yes! No one thinks to check there." He smiled with pride.

"I knew they were there." I added hoping to put an end to his pride.

"You cheated." He shrugged.

"How can you get into playboy?" Jasper asked leaning forward.

"Dude, tell me this guy isn't serious.." Emmett looked at me.

I studied Jasper for a few seconds. "Oh yea he is serious."

"Dude…" Emmett reached _under_ his driver seat. He kept his eyes on the road, as he pulled a playboy out.

I looked down at the floor of the car. "Tell me you don't use that in here.." I said looking at him as he laughed.

Jasper grabbed the magazine by the corner and looked at Emmett.

"You keep one in your car?" Jasper asked.

"Why not you get needs when your on the road."

"Please tell me you don't use it in here." I repeated.

"Not all the time."

"Emmett" Jasper started, "If the these pages stick together I'm kicking your ass."

"Go ahead bro" Emmett made a wide turn.

"I don't need these, Alice is all I really need." He sneered as I flinched by the thoughts in his head. I ripped the magazine from his hand and rolled it up I turned in my seat beating him with it repeatedly. Emmett was howling in laughter while Jasper was begging me to stop.

We pulled into the driveway of the glass house. I climbed out of the jeep and looked at the house. It stood three stories. It was a marvelous house, we built it long ago. I turned around and looked at Jasper who was rubbing his arm looking at me with death in his eyes.

"Don't make me feel sorry for you."

Emmett jumped out the car and in two seconds was by the door. "Let's get some video game time in before we hit the party eh?"

"No…" I shook my head, "I got to get some quick hunting in."

Emmett sighed. "That's a good idea. I wonder if the girls will be ok." He was back by me in a blink of an eye.

"I got a taste for buck." He said smiling.

"Why not bear?" Jasper asked

"I'm in a good mood" He looked at me.

I sat on a tree branch looking down at the ground. I looked at Emmett, he crouched behind a bush.

_Where's Jasper?_

I stood looking around, I saw him. Jasper had a deer by it's neck, it's knees wobbled as it began to bow to him like he was king. His eyes were pictures of hatred as blood dripped from his lips he looked at me as the deer fell to it's side.

I heard a rustle and a grunt I looked down as I saw a buck and Emmett entangled in a dance. The buck's antlers flew up to his arms, he pushed his arms forward. The buck moved backward as the dust was kicked up behind it's legs. Emmett growled pushing the buck back, as it's knees buckled it pushed him back. Emmett pulled back letting the buck run, before long his feet were catching up with it he jumped at it biting it's neck. The buck tried to throw him off but he held strong.

I turned my face away from this struggle and focused on my hunting. I saw a deer looking at the scene that the buck and Emmett displayed. She began to back pedal and turned to run but I caught her before she could.

In a blink of an eye I jumped in front of her I barred my teeth and her eyes were wide like brown saucers. Those eyes…

My thirst was over taking me. She scrambled around me heading for the shadows but I had her by the leg. I heard the bone crack under my grasp, I tugged at it and looked down at her. She fell on to her stomach her brown pleading eyes. It's breathing shook, my thirst was sore now. Bella…

As my teeth broke through flesh I thought of her, that smell of hers so sweet so appealing, I needed her blood. I needed just a taste, I left it's limb body there as I stood. Emmett and Jasper had been standing t my side.

"Ready to go back?" Emmett punched my arm.

I stared at the dead brown eyes.

"No…I'm still a little thirsty." I turned to look at him. "I'll meet you at the party."

**End POV**

**BPOV**

"Where did you go during the game?" Rosalie turned to me with an accusatory tone.

"I had a phone call." I said looking down as Alice applied my mascara she clucked her tongue causing me to look back up.

Rosalie looked at the three outfits laid out on the bed. "Alice I think you may have gone all out for this party."

"Yes I did, we all have to look good." She said as she closed the mascara and turned around to look for lipstick.

"Why?" I whispered as she brought the pink stick to my lips.

"Irina will be there along with Benjamin" Rosalie sang.

"Who?" I asked as Alice looked at me sharply for talking while she applied my lipstick.

"Just some unimportant people." Alice whispered.

"Some unimportant girl who made out with Jasper and some unimportant guy that nearly took Alice's virginity." Rosalie giggled.

"What?!" I asked causing Alice to mess up slightly. She sighed and leaned back against the dresser. I had never thought about them two dating other people, they just always seemed so…..married.

"It was just a couple of days." Alice jumped to defensive mode. She pulled out black eyeliner and returned to work on my face.

"Well…they had a fight." Rosalie said shaking the bottle of nail polish in her grasp. She looked at the fire engine red color. "Alice and Jasper broke it off for a few days, and well let's just say Alice caught Irina putting her hands on Jasper and Alice found some guy to put his hands on her. Needless to say she soooo won that fight."

"What fight?"

"Jasper had said that he thought I'd feel trapped and that maybe commitment wasn't the best idea so young in our lives. Well when I saw Irina I kindly told him off and said that if sex was all he wanted fine. I found Benjamin an hour later at a party and we hooked up." Alice explain standing back from me looking me over. She reached for the hanger with my outfit.

"Don't sugar coat it Alice." Rosalie cut in. "She went off on Jasper when she saw them, in the middle of the hallway she yelled 'If all you wanted was a good fuck then go ahead. I can do the same!' that girl literally launched herself at Alice. It was the best fight in the history of girl fights. Alice ripped that shirt right off the bitch and told Jasper to get his feel up. Hours later Alice was outside on the front lawn with Ben on top of her, of course Jasper was with Emmett and Edward when they caught them, I don't think Emmett will ever let Jasper forget the look on his face." Rosalie started laughing.

I looked Alice I couldn't imagine any of that happening to sweet Alice.

"Rosalie please, don't make me share your story about having sex with Francisco, a foreign exchange student from France, in the broom closet when Emmett stared at another girl's ass."

My eyes widen, was this family full of sex starved kids?

"Oui, c'est vrai, mais il a des doigts magiques, il donne Emmett une course pour son argent" She looked at me.

"Don't look so shocked Bells." Rosalie slid off the bed grabbing her hanger, "When a guy does you wrong you just got to get a little even." with that she left the room.

Alice pulled her outfit off the bed and looked at me. "Ignore her Bella she doesn't know what she's talking about. Getting even has nothing but bad repercussion, revenge is always a dish best served cold."

Rosalie looked at me annoyance. I smiled sheepishly as I fidget with the dress just a tad more.

"Isabella Swan touch that hem of the dress one more time and I'll cut your fingers off." Rosalie said tapping her high heels on the floor.

"I don't know why you guys insist on putting me in these outfits." I stood on the street with Alice and Rose; we were walking from our parking space to the party.

I looked down at my "dress" they called it. To me it was big shirt that was so short I feared sitting down. It hugged everything well until the top; the sleeves fell off the shoulders. The sleeves had a droopiness to them that made me feel like an angel. My brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that fell just beneath my left ear. My hair was still in curls from earlier, I couldn't believe I let these two devils do this to me. I stood in black velvet knee high boots; I had one bracelet on that was white and big. I had the same chain on as earlier, and around my hips hung a chain belt. These girls may have confidence but I sure as hell didn't.

I looked at Alice who seemed to thinking thoughtfully, she wore a black jumpsuit. She had on spandex Capri on, that stop right where her hip bone was. She completed it with a matching black vest/shirt that zipped up on the front it showed off her mid-drift, she had on these black pumps that had studs on the base. Her neck had a choker placed on it, she looked wonderful. I couldn't believe she didn't show it off as much as Rosalie.

I turned to look at the blonde vixen. She had a dress that looked like a two piece; it was a black mini skirt that was highlighted by a small black belt with a studded circle buckle. The top was jaw dropping, I'd go lesbian for her, and it tied around her neck letting two pieces of cloth cover her chest. The top had no backing to it, the V of the shirt dropped all the way to the buckle. She had on simple white pumps, her body looked amazing. Her hair was just down and wild, I had trouble standing next her with out feeling horribly ugly.

She slapped my hand as she saw it grazing the bottom of my dress again. We could hear the booming music from where we stood four houses down.

"Sounds like it's going to be a good one girls!" Rosalie said skipping ahead.

Alice looked at me thoughtfully and grabbed my hand. "Stay close."

We walked into a house full of teens; there were so many people I barely had room to breathe. I turned to find anyone I knew I saw the guys. Emmett looked good, but then again all three guys did. I never seen him dressed up before. He had on a white button up shirt the sleeves were rolled up, he had baggy black jeans. He had a cup of something in his hand talking excitedly to the guys. Jasper leaned against the wall coolly with his hands shoved in his pockets he wore a gray shirt and a black jean jacket, he had on light baggy jeans and converse. He looked happy, he was laughing as Emmett was pretending to smack air. My eyes landed on Edward but they quickly shot to Alice, she had grabbed my arm seeing the same scene.

He wore black jeans and a black shirt that sleeves stop just below his elbows. The shirt defined his muscles as she had a spike chain around his neck, and two wrist bands on his wrist. His hair was slightly spiked up, but his good looks weren't what were causing the problem. No, it was the bitch on his arm that kept touching him.

"That's Carmen…Irina's cousin." Rosalie said in sorrow.

Carmen was wearing a little red dress that barely left imagination to anything. I felt a blush of hatred paint my cheeks.

Rosalie looked at Alice and frowned.

**END POV**

"Let's go over there" Rosalie said pushing Bella forward but she stood her ground shaking her head.

"No I will not go anywhere near there." Bella crossed her arms in anger.

"Why the hell not?" Rosalie slapped her hands on her hips.

"Because!" she yelled over the music.

"Bella…remember what I said about getting even." Alice said touching her back. "I think its ok in this situation."

Bella was pushed forward by Rosalie as she leaned over to whisper in Alice's ear.

"You saw this coming didn't you?"

"Yes…"

They reached the guys and Emmett's talking slowed.

"And then the guy…….was……..talks……wow…." He looked at Rose.

Jasper pushed off the wall and looked at Alice. Bella shifted on her feet feeling so out of place, she turned to look at the crowd.

Edward looked at Bella and looked away quickly as he felt Carmen pinch his side.

"Doesn't Bella look fabulous?" Alice said grabbing her pushing her in the middle of all of them causing her to look down.

_You're the biggest ass hole on this planet right now _Alice thought at Edward.

He looked at her and snarled.

Bella looked at them two staring intently at each other.

"I'm going to go and find…" she thought of some one. "Jessica she said she'd be here." Bella quickly back pedaled out of the circle and into the group of bouncing teens.

"Carmen, you should go fix your bra." Alice said in a hushed tone. "It's messed up."

"I'm not wearing one." Carmen giggled.

"Ok…see that was polite way for say 'Take a quick hike bitch.'" Rosalie snarled.

The girl looked at Rosalie and rolled her eyes and whispered to Edward before disappearing.

"Didn't you ask Bella to this party?" Alice yelled hitting her brother on the head.

"True I did, but certain events changed that." He sneered at the girls.

Emmett sighed and grabbed Rosalie's hand. "Let's go dance babe." He led her away.

Fire Burning by Sean Kingston was playing.

Everyone was dancing in the party as Alice looked at Edward in annoyance; all too late in their mental fight Carmen came back pulling Edward upstairs. Alice and Jasper began to dance she giggled insanely as he grabbed her hips and they both looked at Emmett who high-fived a near by guy, he was singing along to the song with the cup still in his hand.

Bella was being pushed through out the house no matter where she went she finally collapsed on the couch near two making out teens. She sighed as she looked around, Mike was standing next to her and offered her a cup of something she wasn't sure, but she downed it anyway.

A few songs later the Cullens froze. Edward had returned from upstairs and was now talking to a red haired sex kitten when they all smelled it. The disgusting smell of _dog. _

"Dudes! Party time!" Seth said dancing up the walk way.

"I'm fine me a real nice honey to howl under me." Paul joked hitting Embry's arm.

"Yea, keep it in your pants." Jacob said laughing.

Leah sighed, "I need a girlfriend."

"Wooottttt Lesbian action!" Was hollered by Paul and Jared.

Jacob walked through the door followed by Seth, Leah, Embry, Paul and Jared. Jacob wore a white shirt with a green jacket over it; he had on dark faded jeans. He looked around and breathed in the air along with the rest of the clan. The smell was so sickening and sweet. Jacob let out small growl looking at Edward. Who looked at him with the same utter disgust?

"Sethy!!! Jacobbbbiieeee!!" The voice was all too familiar to all of them. Bella came stumbling from the dinning room throwing her in Jacob's arms.

"Bella?" He said looking confused. He grabbed her glass from her and sniffed it. His face contorted into a sign that meant what ever it was in that cup was too powerful for even a man of his stature.

Leah looked at Bella. "I like your dress!" She said over the music.

"I like that you like this guy!" she said poking Jacob's chest. "He needs a good fu-"

"Bella!" Jacob cut her off. He dragged her to the kitchen with his pack following. The Cullens didn't fall far behind in step.

Jacob pushed a guy out of the way to get a water bottle out of the cooler and continued outside to the back porch where it was vaguely empty. A few kids where smoking out there when Paul and Emmett scared them off.

"What did you drink?" Jacob said handing her the bottle after plopping her down on the chair. He placed his hand on her forehead.

"Don't touch her" Rosalie hissed.

"Shut up." Leah seethed.

"Bitch who do you think you are." Rosalie lunged at her only to be caught by Emmett.

"Babe…not here.." He whispered.

"Shut up!" Jacob said spinning back around, "All of you." Jacob rubbed his eyes slowly. "I come out for one quick party and I find this." Jacob growled.

"You weren't watching her.." Seth looked at Edward.

"None of us were…me especially…" Alice looked down sadly.

"She's drunk…" Jacob looked at Bella who stood up wobbly.

"Jacup! I am not drunk!" Bella swung her water bottle at him almost wetting him.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Jacob said sternly to her.

"Your not my father Jacup!" She stood up and swayed fixing her dress a little. "I am a grown woman and if I want to drink" she pointed to her water bottle, "I will." She stomped off if huff.

Leah grabbed Jacob's shirt and said "Wait…"

The Cullen's and La Push pack froze.

"Follow her and she'll grow defiant." Leah explained.

"How the fuck would know, or care?" Rosalie spat.

"I have a little brother…" She looked at Seth "I care because I've known Bella for a long time, longer then you blood suckers."

Emmett sighed stepping in between them. "We'll keep an eye on her…" he cleared his throat. "All of us."

"Since when do you play nice?" Rosalie said looking at him.

"Since where at my friend's house and no drama tonight…." he looked at Paul and put a finger in his face. "But cross me tomorrow and I'll make you walk home with your tail between your legs."

A low growl escaped from Paul but Jacob put his arm out stopping Paul. "Fine…" Jacob nodded.

Bella was inside dancing on top of a table when they got in. Jacob nodded at Seth who latched on to Bella's hip. Seth picked her up off the table setting her on the floor. He began to dance with her and laugh. She put her hands in the air and began howling, Seth smiled at her but looked passed her and saw Jacob's hand on Leah's waist. He growled a bit but shook it away; he grabbed Bella as she stumbled. She looked at Seth for a moment and her eyes traced back to the Cullens who were sitting down joking and laughing.

"Oh shit…" Alice whispered looking back at Bella.

"What? What you see?" Rosalie said standing quickly. Alice held her hand out.

Bella looked back at Seth who had grabbed a beer from a friend and was drinking while he danced. Bella flung herself at him as he stumbled backward, he felt her body wrap around his torso. His warmth felt so good against her skin, she swirled her tongue in his mouth tasting the beer. Seth grabbed her hair forcing her deeper in the kiss, the floor moved around them but he never once let her go. He held his beer in one hand and Bella in the other.

"GO BELLA!" Rosalie cheered… "Now if only he wasn't a disgusting animal." She whispered.

"No more disgusting then Edward." Alice said standing up.

Bella broke the kiss and took Seth's beer. She drank it as she bumped and grinded against him. Seth laughed and pushes Bella away and called for Jacob. Jacob was on the scene fast "What happen?" He asked in worry.

"Nothing man, just get a girl to watch her bro." Seth laughed as he disappeared into the crowd. Jacob looked back at Bella with confusion.

"Bella…"

"Jacup?"

"It's Jacob"

"Jacup" she giggled.

Jacob looked up and ran his fingers through his air.

After songs of every one trading off on watching Bella. Soon it was Edward's turn to watch her; he stood by her as she danced to "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry. She looked at Edward and held out her hand, she had over 3 more drinks during this one song but he wasn't going to stop her. He really disliked babysitting.

"Dannnnnccceee with me" She pleaded looking at him with those brown eyes. The same eyes the deer had when he…

"No." He said to his thoughts and her.

"Pllleeeaasssseeeee?" Bella grabbed his stone cold hands. He followed her out to the floor and she went wild. She was jumping up and down and giggling, she touched Edward's shoulder and smiled. She grabbed a near by shot of a table and downed it, she looked at Edward and her expression changed. She leaned into him smelling in his scent; Edward looked down at her small frame leaning into him his eyes closed. They were shielded by the growing crowd he looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"Edward Cullen." She stated as clear as day. He looked down at her a bit shocked.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"Why are we playing this game?" She whispered leaning into him, he'd give his life to read her mind right now.

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"Me…and you…this doggy and bone game."

"You mean Cat and mouse game?"

"Yappy" Bella giggled.

"Bella…let's not discuss this now."

"Your right." Bella pushed off him and began to dance again she began screaming and hollering. Edward let out a small chuckle and grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. He stood still on the dance floor as she danced around him. She circled him and grabbed his shoulder, her fingers danced over his shoulders and across his steel cold jaw. She looked him dead in the eye and leaned in.

Once their lips touched Edward began to feel his throat cry. Her warm soft lips that taste so much like liquor, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip and bit it. In lost with desire he let out a small sigh in that moment she slipped her tongue inside his mouth. He felt his body tense and the animal inside of him begged to be unleashed and kill her right here.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and flicked her tongue with his. His fingers intertwined with her hair he ripped the rubber band from her hair, she squealed as he pulled her hair causing her head to snap back. His mouth grazed her chin and then her neck he opened his mouth and placed it on her neck, she was giggling under him as he tasted her skin he prepared to bite her. Then some one bumped into him, knocking him back to reality. He pulled away from her and spun quickly he walked out of the party into the backyard and sat with his head in his hands.

Time passed when Alice ran out to the backyard followed by Seth.

"I knew I smelled him out here." Seth said with anger.

"Edward." Alice said with desperation.

"What?" He said turning to her.

"She had a vision." Emmett said following behind with the rest of the Bella protection clan.

"What?" Edward said looking at her.

He saw it, Bella being led upstairs by some man that led her to the bedroom. She was laid on the bed giggling, but the giggling stopped and the screams started.

He pushed it out of his mind jumping up. "Shit"

"Who was supposed to be watching her?" Jacob said with growing anger.

"Him!" Seth said pointing to Edward.

Alice gasped as she looked at her brother, "Edward!"

"Why the hell weren't you watching her?" Jacob said pushing him.

"I was, but I told you guys I don't like baby sitting."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jacob growled.

"What?" Edward snarled.

"I know you guys don't have hearts." Jacob flicked his chest. "But what did Bella ever do to you? First the night at her house and now this?"

"You don't get it." Edward said looking at Jacob.

"What don't _you _get?! Bella isn't one of your whores she means something she's a wonderful person. I hate the fact she keeps giving you chances like your god or something but she does and you keep wasting them."

"I want to kill her! Her blood is so sweet and appealing, I almost did! In there, in front of the entire school."

"That's your problem! Bella is like my littler sister, and if any thing happens to her….I swear to god your regret it." Jacob turned to his pack. "Sniff out house, we got to find that room."

Rosalie looked at Emmett. "We'll search the dance floor."

"We'll search the upstairs." Alice said looking at Edward with disgust before turning her back taking Jasper's hand.

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He searched, but he stopped as his eyes snapped open and looked at the figure in front of him.

"What do you want flea bag."

"I want to find her when you do…so use your stupid power and let's move."

Edward closed his eyes and listened to the thoughts of the party goers. Stories of heartbreak and deceit love and sex. Then he found it, a man talking about a brown haired girl and leading her to the bed. They were already in the room.

Edward shot up walking as fast as he was allowed to and ran up the stairs, Jacob at his heels. Edward walked down the hall and grabbed the locked door knob he jiggled it. Jacob pushed him out the way and slammed his shoulder against it the door caved, the guy jumped off Bella when he saw two muscular men enter the room.

* * *

The girls party outfits are on my profile. :)

Translation for Rosalie's french : "Yes, that is true but he had magic fingers, he gives Emmett a run for his money"

**REVIEW PEOPLE **

**for the next chapter is Bella's take on the night and you'll see what happened**

**after they busted into the room**

**was it really going to be rape?**


	9. Edward's BreakIn

**Okay thanks for all who have been adding my story to their alerts and favorites. I dont want to pressure you but..this story needs reviews people. I do not own twilight, if i did i'd be rolling around in my money with Edward.**

**The only way you can ever hope to be  
loved is to stop asking for it and start  
giving it; you only get love when you  
give it to others.**

**BPOV**

Fuck Fuck FUCK! I felt so damn stupid of course he'd have another girl. I slapped him I ran from him I didn't expect him to come back to me and beg me to love him. I was so stupid; I turned my face from the glances of my new friends.

"Doesn't Bella look fabulous?" Alice asked pushing me in the middle of all of them. I felt like I was in those bad dreams where you stand in the circle of clowns and their faces melt into bright colors as you spin endlessly looking for a freedom. I looked back at the crowd, I could easily hide there they would be too busy with their own lives. I quickly ran off with some lame excuse, I pushed my way into the dance floor but it was just so packed. I was pushed and grabbed by people who didn't know me once I got free of the dancing bodies I stood in the dining room; the large oak table was covered in shot glasses and some girl lying down with guys licking liquor off her. I turned away and took a deep breath; did this have to happen me?

I walked through the dining room and bumped into Mike.

"Hey Bella…" He smiled at me with a beer in his hand. "You look good!" he leaned hugging her tightly. She could smell the beer pouring off of him.

"Bella I want to introduce you to my friend. He's a great guy." Mike said dragging a tall dark and handsome figure from the crowd. He was tall with blonde hair and green eyes, he had the ken doll smile and body.

"Hey" I said looking at him with this goofy smile.

"Hey yourself." He whispered.

"So do you go to Forks High?"

"No I go to Lake Forest College I'm here as a visit to a friend."

"Wow…that's a long way to travel…" I looked at him.

"Yes, true but let me be honest I'm here to visit my mom." He spoke sheepishly.

"Ahhhh and I take it your mother is not in this party?"

"Nah but my old friends invited me."

"That's wonderful, so umm…." I looked down sadly.

"Well how about I get you a drink?" He looked down at me with a sexy smile.

"Sure" I said nodding over the loud music. I pushed my hair behind my ears as he led me to the crowded kitchen. We took shots with a bunch of guys and then soon they were calling me 'Hells Bells' I would giggle and take another shot. I was starting to feel woozy when the guy I had met put his hand on my shoulder and suggested a body shot. I nodded crazily for some reason unknown to me. The thought of a man I was actually attracted to holding my body closer to him…

I felt his tongue swirl on my neck bone and licking off the salt before dipping his head between my breasts for the vile. When he had completed the mission there was a bunch of cheers. I took someone's beer finishing the bottle.

"Here" my handsome college friend held out a cup for me.

"Thaaaaannnnkkkkk you" I said in a slur as I drank more of it. I leaned against the table when I saw Jacob and Seth standing at the door way looking around. I felt excitement shoot through me, I would be a La Push girl tonight not some lame Forks girl.

"_Sethy!!! Jacobbbbiieeee!!"_ I sang as I skipped away from my new friend. I jumped into Jacob's arms as I giggled insanely.

"Bella?" He said to me looking slightly thrown off. He took my drink as I whimpered he sniffed it and made a face.

Leah looked at me. "I like your dress!" She said over the music.

"I like that you like this guy!" I yelled poking Jacob's chest. "He needs a good fu-"

"Bella!" Jacob growled at me as I felt his chest vibrate. I snuggled up to him feeling it slightly. He grabbed my arm tugging me toward the kitchen where my buddies were I heard a few chuckle about 'Hells Bells'.

Jacob pushed one of the guys out of the way to get a water bottle out of the cooler and continued to drag me outside to the back porch where it was vaguely empty. A few kids where smoking out there I inhaled deeply remembering that smell all so old to me. I smoked once long ago when the incident with Phil happened a friend offered me an escape. It didn't last long but I had escaped at least for a little while. I heard footsteps as Paul and Emmett scared the kids off.

"What did you drink?" Jacob said handing me the bottle after I sat down the world began to spun; he placed his burning hand on my forehead.

"Don't touch her" Rosalie hissed. I looked up and saw three of her as she spoke.

"Shut up." Leah seethed. I looked quickly at her but all I saw was her lips moving.

"Bitch who do you think you are." Rosalie lunged at her only to be caught by Emmett. The world was spinning to fast. I looked down at my opened bottle of water I had yet to drink.

"Babe…not here…" He whispered.

"Shut up!" Jacob said spinning back around, "All of you." Jacob rubbed his eyes slowly. "I come out for one quick party and I find this." Jacob growled.

"You weren't watching her…" Seth looked at Edward.

"None of us were…me especially…" Alice looked down sadly.

"She's drunk…" That did it for me, I was suppose to have tonight but so far all that's happened was Edward getting another date, my ass hole step father stepping back into my life, and now I wasn't allowed to drink. My mind melted with anger, they don't understand, my new friends would understand…my new buddy… I felt guilt hit me I left him alone in the party.

"Jacup! I am not drunk!" I said as sternly as I could, my arm swung back as I swung my water bottle at him almost wetting him, he jumped out of the way.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Jacob said sternly to her. Marie…my grandmothers name, I looked down and felt small tears sting my eyes. Tonight would never get better.

"You're not my father Jacup!" I stood up and swayed fixing my dress a little. I looked at him but his skin was fading into the night's stars. My head spun and my wobbly legs carried me away from my safety, I would never be safe from the past no matter where I ran or who I met.

"Don't…" I heard Leah whisper something but I continued walking.

I came inside and looked around I saw my friends by a table drinking I walked quickly over to them as they cheered 'Hells Bells' I climbed on the table and began to dance. My legs were wobbly but I didn't care I began to loose myself as I felt arms pick me up.

Seth smiled at me as we danced. I had my eyes closed most of the dance, but when I looked at him, his face was so innocent so trusting. I seen him take a guys beer and took a sip of it while he danced. I looked over at my old lamer friends.

The Cullens. They sat with their other halves and Edward stood there looking around I wasn't sure he saw me. I turned and looked at Seth; I walked closer to him and grabbed his face kissing him our tongues swirled as his hands gripped at my hair. As I pulled away I grabbed the beer and went back to dancing as I drank. I was lost in my own little world as Jacob replaced Seth, he looked at me with worry but I kept dancing closing my eyes wishing that it would all change tonight.

I began to sing along to "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry. I looked at Edward who leaned against a chair. I frowned and begged him to dance with me.

Dannnnnccceee with me" I pleaded to him hoping that this devilishly good looking angel would hold me close.

"No."

"Pllleeeaasssseeeee?" I grabbed his hands as he followed me out to the floor and I began to let loose. I was jumping up and down and giggling, I looked over at him and touched Edward's shoulder and smiled. I grabbed a near by shot of a table and downed it, I looked at Edward and I felt my expression change. I knew what I was feeling; I wanted him to be mine. I leaned into him smelling in his scent, Edward looked down at me, I knew he wanted me too; he closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Edward Cullen." I looked up at him loosing myself in his eyes.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"Why are we playing this game?" I pretended to be Rosalie with all the confidence in the world.

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"Me…and you…this doggy and bone game." I rolled my eyes wasn't it obvious?

"You mean Cat and mouse game?"

"Yupppp" I laughed at his funny joke.

"Bella…let's not discuss this now."

"Your right." I pushed off him feeling a little hurt but I began to dance again I began screaming and hollering. Edward let out a small chuckle, it made my knees weak, and he grabbed my waist keeping me from falling. I began to dance around him as he stood as still as a statue, I let my fingers roam over his shoulders and his jaw, my thumb rest at his lips I felt so cold. I looked him dead in the eye and leaned in.

Once I kissed his lips my whole body shivered with intensity. He let out a small moan and I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He tasted so sweet like honey. He was so still at first but it was like he melted as he hugged my waist, he played with my tongue as his hands ran through my hair I heard the rubber band that held it in place snapped as the curls came falling down covering my back, he pulled my hair and I let out a squeal as desire raged inside of me. I did not feel this with any one, not in my whole life no one had made me feel this much like a woman. I began to giggle in happiness as he grazed my chin and neck with steel kisses, his tongue made circles on my neck. I began to shiver with pleasure. Suddenly he stopped he pulled away our eyes met, mine full of confusion and his full of pain and disappeared in the crowd. My heart fell, my head spun why? Why did he always run from me? Was I not as good as the other girls? I felt my knees buckled in sadness and I sat on the floor in the middle of the dancing. No one made me feel so hot like he did, even when Phil hovered over me when he would rape me or as he told me "Bonding" with me I never felt the desire I had felt when Edward kissed me. I hated myself because I barely knew him , all I knew was that he partied a lot, was absolutely gorgeous and he was the biggest womanizer in this school.

I felt hands on my waist I looked up to see my friend again. "Hey Hells Bells where did you run off to?" I giggled as he pulled me to my feet. "You know your too drunk when you sit on the dance floor."

I nodded slowly feeling to weak to talk.

"Did you want to go some where I can watch you?"

I nodded again as he pulled me by the hand up to the bed rooms. He opened the seventh door on the left, the room was cold an air conditioner rattled. I wasn't sure why it was on but I shrugged it off, the room had pink walls and white furniture the queen size bed had pink sheets with blue bunnies on it. Every inch of the room was covered with poster of Hannah Montana posters. I giggled as it was clearly a girl's bed room.

"I know it's not the best but it's not like we are going to look at the walls." he grabbed my face kissing me as hard as he could. My hands ran through his hair as he began to push me toward the bed his lips never leaving mine. I was laid on the bed as his hands slid up my thigh, his lips kissing my neck I moaned as his hand touched my thong.

"Oh baby." He whispered. I looked up at the wall and I froze, this was just like my bed room in Phoenix. I was laying the same way I was laying when Phil came in. I felt a finger push inside of me I let out a cry but his lips covered mine.

This was like a rerun of a bad show. I began to riffle under him as the door busted open.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Jacob growled. I saw Jacob standing there but I felt the weight of the man being lifted off of me. I felt the cool breeze of the air hitting my exposed body, my dressed was hiked up and my thong was soaked. I felt Jacob pull down my dress and sit down next to me he grabbed my face.

"Bella are you okay?" He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes. My eyes drifted toward the grunts in the room but Jacob snapped his fingers. "Don't look over there Bella. Look at me." I looked at him then quickly stole a glance of Edward holding the guy against the dresser letting his fist connect to his face over and over again. The guy was slightly falling into a sleep. I looked back at Jacob alarmed, who looked at me with comfort.

The man hit the floor and walked toward me placing his hand on my shoulder. I shivered when this happened, damn that air conditioner. "Isabella? Are you okay?" I looked at his topaz eyes lost for words and looked back at Jacob. My eyes darted back to Edward; the last thing I remember was squeezing both of their hands tight before I passed out.

I awoke with Jacob snoring in my ear. I opened my eyes weakly and looked around; I had some how magically appeared in my room early morning. I sat up and looked down at my floor and let out the loudest laugh ever possible. To my left was Jacob in his clothes curled with the pillow, to my right was Charlie with his service pistol in hand but I knew he would never pull that out with Jacob around so when I looked at the rocking chair across my room there sat Edward his eyes slightly closed.

I covered my mouth to muffle my giggles, but then to hold back the vomit that crawled up my throat. I looked at my end table and saw that it was early, 5:00 a.m. I pulled back the covers and I was still dressed in my party outfit, I got up and tiptoed to my closet I pulled out a pair of gray sweats and a purple spaghetti strap shirt. I pulled out my fuzzy bunny slippers and snuck into the bathroom.

After a few minutes of puking, I took a shower and emerged I got dress quickly I combed my brown hair, I pulled it up in a quick pony tail a few strands falling down. I slipped on my slippers and tip toed to the kitchen I turned on the stove as I started the eggs and bacon. I was thinking quietly to myself, all that happened I just seemed to attract trouble and no it wasn't no almost get hit by a car trouble it was the rape kind of trouble. I looked down at the eggs and turned around to get some sausages when Edward was suddenly behind me holding them. He smiled at me brightly, "Morning love."

I blinked quickly and smiled. "Love?"

"It's a term of endearment."

"Oh…so leaving me alone drunk at a party must be what? A marriage proposal?" I said yanking the sausages from him.

"Bella I…"

"Yes you're horribly sorry, what ever. Look I don't get you one minute you hate me the next minute your being sweet to me. Your mood swings are going to give me whiplash."

"Bella…"

"Look Edward what ever you have to say, say it to Carmen, say it to some one who cares enough to listen to you."

"Bella…listen to me…"

"Edward just shut up." I turned to walk to the drawer that held oven mitts when I was pushed against it.

"I've been trying to tell you something since I came down here." His hand covered my mouth as he whispered in my ear. My stomach was pushing into the cabinet. "Bella, you drive me insane I don't know what you're thinking and I'm constantly second guessing my actions. I don't like being the unsure one, I hate that you're different but I love that you're unique. I like you so much it makes me wonder that if what happened between Victoria and I only happened so I could be closer to you."

His cold hand left my face and I turned to look at him. "I hate you for messing with me."

"Do you Bella? Do you hate me? You shared a deepest secret with me…do you hate me?"

I stood in silence refusing to let him win. He looked at me with his golden eyes, he reached up and grabbed my face gently and leaned in to me. His skin was like ice and I wasn't sure if that was due to him sleeping by my window.

His lips are hard but so gentle; his tongue caressed my bottom lip. I was so lost in it I didn't hear Jacob come down.

"The eggs are going to burn if you keep cooking that way." He was looking down at his feet and Edward stepped away looking at him. I hurried to the stove turning it off.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked out of breath.

"Sleeping with his pistol by your bed still." Jacob whispered. He grabbed a piece of bacon off the skillet and walked to the table and sat down.

Edward looked down and then back up at Jacob. Jacob looked at him, they had a silent conversation. "Bella…it seems that Jacob has a problem with me being here. I guess I will continue this conversation later with you."

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I felt my hand fly up to the cold spot as he walked out, I heard the door close silently and looked at Jacob.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you." I said sitting in front of him. "Thank you for last night if you didn't come to that party who knows what would have happened."

He let out a low growl as he thought back to last night. "Bella, I will never hate saving you. I will never leave you at risk but I'm going to say this just once." He leaned forward placing his burning hot hand on mine. "If these Cullens are your great friends, why weren't they there for you?"

"They were." I said standing up ripping my hand from his.

He stood up and shook his head, "Fine Bella do what you want." He walked towards me and hovered over me. "But if I didn't step into that party do you think they would have been alarmed by your drinking? They didn't seem to be before I stepped in."

"You don't get it…" I whispered.

"I'm so sick of hearing that. I understand a lot Bella a lot more then you. I think I better go it's about time I get home to my family." He stalked out of the house.

I sighed and looked back at the stove. I felt annoyance lace through out my whole body. I ran up the stairs to my room, "Charlie." I called from the crack in the door.

He jumped up. "Yes Bella?"

"Breakfast is ready." I sighed.

"About last night." He declared as he shoveled eggs in his mouth.

I never have known him to be this talkative. "Just some stupid party…"

"Jacob explained it all to me… I just wanted to know were you slipped the alcohol or did you take it willingly?"

"I drank on my own terms."

"Ok…look I've seen what beer can do to kids Bella. I watched it take Jacob's mother and sister; I watched it put Billy into a wheel chair." He leaned toward me. "Bella for the next three months you're grounded."

I nodded looking away.

"But I got to give it to you Bella two boys? Yesh can you give me one heart attack at a time?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I came back from laying you in the bed, Jacob and that pale boy were arguing over who stayed here with you. They finally landed on an agreement to both stay."

"With Jacob there you didn't need to sleep on the floor with your pistol."

"I know Bella. But it was Jacob who begged me too."

I let out a snort of laughter as I thought about it. I stood up and looked at my father shoveling eggs into his mouth. I walked over to him and pushed my lips to his forehead. "Thank you dad."

"Well umm…anytime Bells." He stood with his plate in hand, "I'm going to watch the sport highlights in the living room." I watched him run out and sat in his chair and looked around the grey kitchen. Maybe I just had to put this whole ugly past behind me, I could start brand new.

**END POV**

**EPOV**

I walked into the house early morning I saw Emmett playing dance dance revolution with Alice. I walked towards my room when I was stopped by Esme.

"Edward…" She said looking at me.

"I'm sorry Esme for staying out all night but…"

"Alice explained it." Esme said softly. She placed her hand on my cheek and looked at me. "Were going to have a talk soon."

I looked at her and searched her brain for clues but came up with nothing. She floated away; I smiled as I heard Emmett scream.

"YOU CHEATING LITTLE PIXIE!" I heard Alice's soft giggle. I waltzed into the living room and saw Emmett on the floor trying to untie his shoelaces that seemed to be tied to one another. Rosalie and Jasper had been on the floor laughing when I entered.

"Morning Edward." Jasper looked at me.

"Where were you?" Rosalie said raising her eyebrows.

"Watching Bella."

"I know I can tell." Emmett said standing looking back at three culprits. "You smell like dog."

"Thanks." I said laughing.

I watched as Emmett demanded a new partner. Jasper rose up and took Alice's place after kissing her lightly on the cheek. I stood in the door way and watched as Carlisle walked into the room with Esme, he laughed along with the girls. I looked at each of them and suddenly felt different.

Ever since Victoria there had been this strange fog in my life. I felt as if I had been heart broken which was impossible because my heart had stopped working long ago. I looked at all of them, and I smiled I had did all I could to raise my spirits and to bring me to 'life' smoking, partying, even all the girls I could go though. None of these efforts prevailed. Then I met Bella, when I first saw her she was just another face in the crowd. Then in biology her smell was so sweet I almost snapped her neck right there. She brought out savage parts of me that had been hiding for years now. I felt out of control around her but I had all the control to not kill her. She made each day interesting and last night when she confided in me about her step father. I felt protective of her, I still do last night the thought of that man…I liked Bella a lot. Maybe I should ask out on a real date.

I paid attention to my family again. I had been a struggle to be around and they stood by my side the entire time. I was thankful for them; I looked at my feet and stepped forward.

"I play winner" I sat down next to Esme who squeezed my hand.

I sat in front the piano, I was tired. I spent all day with my family as we played games. My fingers touched the pale white keys; they reminded me of Bella, so smooth and pale. I stood up again and began to pace, I had to tell Bella what I was. I trusted her and soon she would get suspicious when I couldn't hang out with her in the sun, or why my skin was so stone cold. I listened to thoughts of the house; Esme knitted a small blanket while Carlisle was reading the news paper. They joked lightly about the news.

Rose sat in her useless bed with Emmett sprawled over her legs, she was stroking his hair as she read a romance novel to him. He closed his eyes as the story deepened with romance. I switched my mind on Alice and Jasper who was lightly talking about Bella.

"_Jasper some thing isn't right about her." Alice whispered to her mate._

"_What is it babe?" Jasper said kissing her head._

"_Edward can't read her mind and I barely see vision with her in them. When I do it's because some one else is involved and I read their future." _

"_That doesn't mean anything babe, maybe Edward is just frazzled over his lust for her and maybe that fact she hangs out with werewolves blocks your vision." He ran his hands over her back rubbing lightly._

"_I know but Jazz…you couldn't control her emotions. I love Isabella and she's a beautiful soul, but something is wrong." _

"_Relax honey, how about we go for a walk?" Jasper grabbed her waist._

I flicked my mind away and began to think about what Alice had said. She couldn't see Bella in her visions? Why hadn't she said anything about it…I thought back to the day when I thought there was a problem on her mind but she had quickly changed her train of thought. I needed to see Bella, Alice was right something was off.

I stood outside her window; the tree branch seemed to sway under me. I felt uneasy, what if she woke up? I pulled at the window, I felt it raise then stop. I growled in anger I looked at the screws on the lock I wish I could reach them. I looked to the right and saw another window; I looked at the slanted roof on the house. I sighed as I jumped up latching onto the gutters; I pulled myself gracefully to the top lying on my stomach so no one would see me. I looked around and saw Charlie's window, I decided against going into his room.

I shuddered as I thought about when he stayed with us last night wielding his gun when Bella was drunk. True Jacob had asked, but if he felt he needed to use it I would have to explain why the bullet just barely did anything. I snuck around to the other side of the house and looked down and saw the opened windows, I frowned there was no tree for me to stand on to get in. I looked at the distance, ah what the hell? It's not like I can die.

I swung my legs over the edge and held on to the gutter I took a small unnecessary deep breath before I let the go of the gutter. The gray paint on the house flew pass me as I grabbed on to the window sill. I smiled as I climbed in I laid on the floor surveying my surrounding, I was in the hallway that was good. I sighed as I realized the 5 closed doors, now I just had to find out which one was Bella's room. True if I thought about the direction of her window I could probably get it right. Doing that only ruled out two of the five. I pressed my stone ear to one of the doors, I heard nothing. I took this as a victory I remembered that I would never hear Bell's thoughts which meant that silence was most likely her. I snuck over to the other door and heard thoughts, dreams, about a woman named Renee. I smiled fully knowing the woman and how wonderful she looked, but my heart felt pain. This woman brought in a monster and literally served her daughter to him. On top of it all she was fighting off the monster that fed on her. I crept along the wall and I heard more silence but soft breaths. I smiled as I snuck into her room I closed the door lightly but I wound up leaning against it, her smell covered the whole room, my throat almost busted with thirst.

I crept back to my chair that I had held earlier. I looked at her peacefully; she laid with her hair strung out over her pillow. Her mouth closed her pink lips in a small pout; she groaned and turned over the blanket sliding off her shoulders. She wore a green shirt I could tell the much, I flew to her side kneeling. She looked gorgeous, she groaned again.

"Edward…"

I jumped back and looked down shamefully I had been caught; she was going to call me a stalker and call her father into this room. He would shoot me and when I didn't fall to my knees in a bloody mess she'd call me a beast or a freak and have me sent to the nearest science lab where my family would look at me with disgust for blowing our secret. The Volturi would kill the Cullen family and it will all be because I had to watch her sleep and had to find out what I was feeling.

It dawned on Edward that in the time it took him to think of that small scenario it should have been happening. Bella should have said something, he looked down and saw her eyes were still shut and the house was still at a slumber.

He smiled so that meant she was dreaming of him. He smiled with pride but it disappeared, what did that mean? She liked him? Why did it make him so happy? Did he like her? It was absurd he hadn't loved in years, about sixty to be exact. He shook his head; there was no way some one like him could love again. After all he has done in his life, all the shame he felt each day each girl. Some how he never changed his ways each girl came around and he hoped after he rolled off of her he would feel the longing he need.

Sleeping with girls was not easy for him, he always made sure they did it in a shower, and if they had sex under warm water he would blamed the cold on the air hitting his wet body. Winter was the best season for him; he had an excuse when they whined about the chill. He had thought up of many ways and yet each girl whined he found away from his business to be done and leave.

I shook my head from my thinking. I didn't want those girls in my mind right now they meant nothing compared to this woman before him. At first his lust was driven by the mystery of her mind now my admiration was driven by her kindness, no matter how much I screwed up she saw in me in a same new light she saw any one else in. I loved that she could trust me, I loved that she confided in me.

_I loved her_

I took a step back. No no no I did not do this. I didn't do relationships I didn't do them because they never wound up good. I didn't do relationships especially with girls I wanted to eat. I turned around and looked at the window and growled. Love for teenagers was a difficult matter, which much I knew. For back when I was alive and my heart had a beat I had gone through many heart breaks and broke many hearts. No one was my perfect fit, now my heart dead and cold had thought it found its match with a fiery woman named Victoria. She was wonderful, her laugh her smile we were almost great together. I knew it held a small spark not enough to start a forest fire but enough to please me.

Sixty long years later here I stood. In another female's room like I did so many other nights but this time was different. I wasn't naked for one thing, and it was not a visit for sex. I just needed to see Bella I needed to know she was still there. Sure I see in the morning, it would be Monday. She wouldn't look like she did now, she wouldn't look at ease.

She turned over once more. My mind burned with thoughts, I couldn't stop myself when I made an ass out of myself. With Bella I didn't know how to act I couldn't read her mind. I didn't fall in love I was suppose to be the 'Master of Women' as the guys called me. Could I bare the shame of admitting I loved someone? Would she let me? Would she hurt me? More importantly could she make me leave that title behind?

I walked closer I was going to take a dare. I was going to take the leap of faith, after all I couldn't die. I leaned closer to her searching her face.

Did I truly love her?

I leaned in and pressed my lips to her soft ones. Her body stiffened as she awoke and I felt her hand move and I closed my eyes enjoying the danger of this kiss.

Then it hit me.

Well more like she hit me. _Hard. _If I wasn't made of steel it would have hurt. I brought my hand to my face cupping it softly. I looked bewildered at her as she sat up shaking her knuckle. She looked up at me in amazement. She looked behind me at her half opened window and threw the blanket off of her.

Green shorts. I chuckled as she looked confused. Her hair was a little messy but it looked sexy on her. She softly crept toward me, she looked so lost.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I had to see you." I whispered as emotions painted through her face.

"Why?" She spoke softly cradling her throbbing hand.

"I just needed to see you Isabella."

"Edward why couldn't you wait till tomorrow?"

I grabbed her hand and led her to the bed as I sat she stopped in her tracks.

"You want me to sleep with you?"

I growled in anger. "Bella if I wanted to fuck you I would of said so."

She sat down next to me sighing. As I took her hand in mine and I kissed it lightly, she flexed her fingers under my lips.

"Why are you so cold?"

"Outside is cold."

"Why is your face so hard?" she said shaking her hand in pain once more.

"Because I'm hard headed."

She opened up her mouth.

"Why do I have big eyes? The better to see you with my dear. Why do I have such big teeth? The better to eat you with my dear." I said mocking the children's fairy tale. I shuddered at the last statement though.

She smiled and giggled. She looked at me once more and looked down. Even in the moon light I could see her blush. She looked at the clock.

"It's 2:30 in the morning…" she whispered looking back at me.

"Yea and now why did you punch me?"

"After all I've been through it's not smart to kiss me in my sleep."

I chuckled. We stared at each other and leaned in automatically. Our lips danced along with each other once more. Before I knew it she was pulling me by my shirt on top of her, her hands flew through my hair and my hands traveled her sides. I pulled away breathing heavily, she looked at me confused as I climbed off of her.

"So…nice weather we are having?" I squeaked looking out the window.

She sat up and looked at me questioning. "You're asking me about the weather? Now?"

"I don't want sex Bella."

"You show up in my room by my bed at 2:30 in the morning and you're telling me it's not for sex?"

"No….Yes… I don't know." I put my head in my hands. "Bella…" I said.

She lay back against her pillow like she was when I first came in. I scooted to the middle of the bed staring at her brown eyes.

"I made mistakes in this relationship. Truthfully you scare me…" I was cut off.

"Edward I don't punch that hard."

I stared at her and chuckled. "I know you don't." I rubbed my jaw.

"Besides I scare you? You're the one with the scary looks and breaking into my house at night…_again_"

"I didn't break in last time you let me in."

"It was raining!"

"You still let me in."

"Okay were you saying something?" She rolled her eyes obviously aware of her loosing.

"I don't know how to act with you. Victoria was the only woman I ever had a relationship with, the only woman I ever wanted to have a relationship with. Now…I meet you and I feel that feeling again."

"With all the girls you dated?"

"I never dated any of them."

"Ok…fine my bad, with all the girls you fucked?"

"Bella please…"

"Sorry."

"I don't want that any more I don't want loads of beautiful women throwing their chest in my face, I don't want the shameless loads of woman begging me to fuck them. I don't want to hop from bed to bed sleeping with girls with bodies I don't want-"

"Ok Casanova I don't need that much of a fucking picture…"

"Sorry"

"Whatever"

"Bella I want to be with you. I want to test to this out."

"Uhh…" She said shakily.

I leaned forward kissing her gently. "Bella…be with me as my girl friend."

"Edward…I don't know what to say…"

"You could say yes…" I looked at her feeling stupid. I felt like a fool.

"Edward…maybe you should leave…" She looked at me. Then at the floor.

I sat there a little stunned. Wait did she say what I thought she said? Was this the same Bella that kissed me like she did? Now she was saying no to me? Asking me to leave? I waited to see anything on her face like pain, maybe regret maybe even fear. Then I would know she was scared too, but I saw nothing. Just sleepiness and annoyance. The same look I gave girls when they asked me to be there in the morning when they awoke. The same look Victoria gave me when she left.

I felt that same feeling I had that night Victoria left. I turned my head away from her and closed my eyes I removed myself from the bed. I looked at her one last time and I choked out. "I'm sorry Isabella for disturbing your sleep." I stalked out of her room. I would have given anything to read her mind to find out why she did what she did. Then I realized I didn't want to know, because I didn't care.

I opened the window and just jumped out not caring about anything.

I love Isabella Swan but she did not return it. Suddenly all too suddenly I hated her for doing this to me to proving to be that every woman was the same, when I give them the chance they would hurt me.

* * *

**Yikes... okay you all can start bashing Bella now. I know your alittle confused with her rejection but her thoughts about him. It will be clear soon, maybe in the next chapter Edward dates a new girl, maybe she'll find out what exactly Edward is. **

* * *


	10. Secret for Secret

**Ok these next two chapters were suppose to be one. Sadly however it all added up to 14 pages....yikes so I split them. I want to thank you for all the reviews and favorites I got. It brought alot of joy. I do not own Twilight.**

**_"Obstacles are like wild animals. They are cowards but they will bluff you if they can. If they see you are afraid of them... they are liable to spring upon you; but if you look them squarely in the eye, they will slink out of sight"_**

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched him leave and I felt something swell in my chest. I let out a sniffled as tears began to fall, I could not date him. I needed to explain why, I ran to my window he should not have gotten far. I threw open my window and leaned out. All I saw was the dark streets and the brightness of the streetlights, each house in a slumber. There was no Edward, she felt sick as hung her head low. I crawled back to my bed and took a low breath.

He would hurt me, I knew it he barely knew me when he first did it. That rainy night…I closed my eyes and replayed it in my mind. The way he spoke to me with that look in his eyes, his eyes were darker and his skin was paler the contrast had scared the shit out of me. As he cooked soup, I felt like Hansel and Gretel being fed and stuffed only to be eaten. I rolled over in my bed, restless. Then when he pinned me to the counter it was too much, too much like Phil. The angry look in his eyes reminded me of Phil the way he grabbed me.

I sat up.

Giving my heart to Edward would mean taking a chance on his stupidity on not knowing how to act. The second time he hurt me was that stupid party, bringing another girl. Sleeping with another girl that very same night? I was confused because the next morning I find him in my room actually insinuating he cared for me. I didn't know what that meant; could I be his girlfriend with all his mood swings? I shook my head, he promised to the change.

I got off my bed and tip toed down the stairs. I entered my kitchen and sat down looking at the seat Edward sat in that very night. I shook my head this was unfair I knew why I turned him down but I was just to chicken to admit it to myself.

He _knew._

I had told him about Phil in a moment of weakness and there was no way I could take it back. Though even with the news of my stepfather, his view of me did not change. I was spending so much time trying to make sure he stood away but he seemed to be trying for the opposite affect. I did not know if I liked him enough to trust him with my heart. If he had it he would break it, nothing that looked _that_ good could be safe for me. There was nothing left of my heart to break, I was just a small shell of a woman but the longer I stood in Forks I gained more of me back. I liked having friends as long as they did not know about what happened, I did not want to be reminded of it and I just wanted to pretend that I never had a life in Arizona.

I needed to explain to Edward that now I was gaining back so much of me I did not have the strength to give anything away. I was so sexually attracted to him it scared the hell out of me, I was not ready for sex but in the heat of the moment, I know I would do it. I would regret it every day for the rest of my life I was not a virgin but I still never have made love before.

Morning came too soon for me. The morning sounds woke me up from my slumber I looked around and saw I was in the kitchen I was confused for a few minutes when I remembered last night. I stood up wiping drool from my face, when I got to my room I sat on my bed and leaned back when I heard my cell phone ring. I picked up the phone with a groggy greeting.

"Isabella Swan…" Alice's voice stated calmly. So calm it scared the shit out of me.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I said shooting up off my bed.

"Open your front door." She stated in a flat tone. I then heard the call ending sound.

I ran down the stairs pushing Charlie on the way.

"Hey Bells what's the matter?" I ignored him and swung open the door to Alice and Rosalie, Alice wore ripped jeans and converse with a black strapless shirt, covered by the grey vest on. Rosalie wore a checkered skirt and some heels with a white buttoned up shirt. She covered the whole schoolgirl look quiet well. I felt confused but relieved that they were okay.

"What's wrong?" I asked carefully.

"Hey girls." Charlie said in passing as he walked to his cruiser. "Have fun today Bells."

However, from the look on the girl's faces I knew I was in trouble.

"Why did you turn him down?" Alice asked shaking me as we stood in my bedroom. I heard Rosalie rustling through my closet looking for clothes.

"I don't want a boyfriend right now!" I yelled back hoping to calm her down.

"Isabella Swan you frustrate me!" Alice dramatically plopped down on the bed.

"Here, change into this." Rosalie said handing me a small white shirt with a black jean jacket and some low hip hugger black jeans. She pushed me out of my room; I started for the bathroom my anger building in each step. What did I do wrong? He sneaks into my house at two in the damn morning to ask me out and when I say no they all get pissed at me for not letting him hurt me. What hell was their problem they were suppose to be my friends. They were suppose to side with me, even if he was their brother. They were not even related by blood! I stood in the shower seething with anger.

**END POV**

**APOV**

"Alice just drop it…so she didn't go out with him what's the big deal?" Rosalie sat on the bed twirling a stuff animal.

"There's a big deal!" I closed the bedroom door and floated over to her. "I saw Bella as one of us; Edward cared enough to consider it."

"I thought you couldn't see her future?"

"I can't but I saw Edward's, Rose he really liked her."

"Really? I couldn't tell with all that shit he's done."

"Rose when was the last time you seen Edward spend more then one day thinking about a girl?"

Rose sat and pondered for a while but shook her head. "Ok Alice you got a point. But that doesn't do anything for Bella, if she doesn't like him then what can we do?"

"She does like him!"

"And you know this because?" Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"She let him back in every time he did something wrong, when we would hang out and Edward came around she would get a small dazed look on her face. I know love Rose, I may be dead and my heart my not beat but it's not blind to love even if every one around me is."

"Alice, drop it ok? Let Bella have a _normal_ life, if she falls for Edward shit will get complicated. It's better if she doesn't then at least she has a shot at a normal life." Rosalie said with a small frown.

"Rose that's what you want, Bella is a different girl. She was brought to Forks for a reason. You may want a normal life but Bella might actually find this cool."

"Alice no one finds this cool."

"That's what you think. They are meant to be together, the way Victoria left leaving him broken hearted a long sixty years. And now Bella-"

"Alice! I have spent sixty years of my life revolving around everyone's worry for Edward. I am sick of it, Emmett is sick of it and hell even kind hearted Jasper is sick of it. We are all are tired of babying Edward who frankly does not want the attention. The only ones even caring about his love life are you, Esme, and Carlisle. It's time to give up Alice and focus on you and Jasper."

"I won't give up on Bella and Edward they are meant to be I just know it."

"Alice trust me Edward will have a new arm candy by lunch."

**END POV**

Bella moved through the hallways with unease. Today she had to talk to Edward about last night; she was not sure where she could find him. She had spent half the day searching for him and it was nearing lunch. She was pushed by something causing her stumble backward, she regained her step and looked back at the person who pushed her as she walked forward. She shook her head and turned to look forward with her attention somewhere else she had walked into a wall.

She opened her eyes and groaned looking at the people walking by not caring to help her up. She looked at what she smacked into, a locker. The locker door closed a tad and a topaz eyed angel looked down at her. He looked upset but he held out his hand to her, she took his frozen hand and she was pulled up.

"Thank you." Bella whispered.

"Yes, don't mention it." Edward turned back to his locker.

"I don't know what happened I was just looking back and-"

"Isabella when I said don't mention it, I meant it literally." He closed his locker pulling his book bag over his shoulder.

She blinked and reached out for his arm. Her fingers wrapped around the fabric of his black over shirt. He turned to look at her, "Is there something else you wanted." his eyes studied her.

"About last night. Can we talk?" Bella said looking around the hall nervously.

He sighed and looked down; he ran his hand over his bronze locks. He grabbed her hand and tugged her to follow him, they walked down a few halls and he finally pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What is this?"

"It used to be a science lab but it caught fire a while back now it's abandoned for now while they talk about rebuilding it for something else. I always use it for my thinking place. To come here and ponder what life is about."

"Oh."

"So you said you had to talk?" He said sitting down on the floor looking at her. She sunk to the floor as well looking at him.

"Edward, I'm sorry about last night." He reached out for her hand but she pulled it out of his reach. "My answer hasn't changed."

Emotions ran through his eyes.

"After all that happened with Phil, I never had a boyfriend before. I have had many people ask but I always said no. Edward I'm barely gaining my old self back and I don't want to give any of that away to some one else. Especially to someone as big as a manipulator of woman like you…I'm just not ready."

Edward turned his face, when he looked back at her she saw anger.

"Bella you're so full of shit." He stood up and head for the door.

"What?" she said jumping up.

"Your ready for a boyfriend you just don't want it to be me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is Bella. For some one who is not ready for intimacy like you say you sure as hell run around singing a different tune."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"At the party, you kissed Seth, me and that other guy."

"I was drunk."

"You were tipsy."

"I was under the influence."

"Were you under the influence when you kissed me in your kitchen? When you pulled me on top of you last night?"

She stood quiet.

"Bella you accuse me for playing with your emotions, but your no better then me."

"I don't play with your emotions."

"Since we first met you have. One moment you are offering me my chair back in biology, the next you are running across the parking lot to curse me out. Hours later you let me in your house on a rainy night, then kick me out-"

"You were going to attack me."

"You think that but then later you instant message me and become friends with my sisters and begin to hang around. You accept my invite to a party then confided in me and slapped me for pecking you on the lips. You kiss me at the party and the morning after. Last night you literally had us going in the direction of sex but turn me down to be my girlfriend. Then the next morning you come to me sweetly to talk let me think it is different but then turn to tell me its not. But you want to stand there and act innocent?"

"You aren't a saint."

"I know I'm not, but I've been apologizing for everything every minute I get the chance. Bella you don't want me to be your boyfriend because you're too chicken to take a risk and you will never be ready as long as you don't face what happened to you."

"I've faced it! I'm just not ready for what you want to give, I finally am getting the old me back and I don't want to loose it again."

"Bella! You will never have the old you back do you understand? You have changed too much, you will never be the same girl you were and that angers you. Phil changed you each time he raped you and each time you kept your mouth shut about it you changed yourself into the girl that stands here now. You like me one some level but you do not trust either one of us. Now that I think about it more thoroughly I was a little hasty on my actions last night. We will never fit together in our lives, you will never have a boyfriend as long as you hold onto your secret as long as you sit still in your problem and it will only get worse as Phil and your mother get married, with every visit and child they have your life will be in turmoil. You are not forced to face what happened to you alone but your choosing too, because the minute you let me know what happened you pushed me away at arms length. I wanted you to be my girlfriend Bella, I could care you more then you know, and I can protect you stronger then any other boy in this school. I went out on a limb just as if you did on Saturday night and let you know about me. About Victoria about my feelings for you, and you shot away my feelings."

"I haven't faced what happened to me! You're the one fucking everything in sight because of Victoria, trying to redeem your pride-"

Edward was in front of her grabbing her shoulders looking her dead in the eyes. "I've come to terms to what happened with Victoria. I've came to terms with it so much I asked you to be mine, you Bella haven't faced it because you want it to go away. You are not gaining the old you back your just distracting yourself, as I was. Now I'm done distracting myself and I'm ready to sit down with a woman and go further then a fuck." He let her go and turned on his heel yanking open the door.

She watched him go but each fiber in her being was trying not to. She looked up at the ceiling and fell to her knees that had gone horribly wrong. She looked at the door that swung closed. Was there any truth to what he said?

**BPOV**

Jessica and my friends looked at me as I slipped back into the table I had sat in the first day. They all looked at me.

"You weren't in class Bella are you alright?" Angela said in whisper. I nodded as I thought about the last class I had, I had hid in the empty classroom crying.

"Well, it's a surprise you're sitting here and not with your Cullen friends." Jessica said in spite.

I looked at Angela confused and she just shook her head. "She jealous because Lauren is sitting over there now too."

I looked at her soaking in each word and snapped my head over to the table I had sat. Surely enough Jasper was joking around with Emmett and Edward. Alice and Rosalie were talking quietly and Edward had his hand drawn over Lauren who watched them all in awe. She was sitting next to Edward and he had his arm around her, she was eating fries listening to them all in wonder.

Bella's heart stung. Her phone chirped, she pulled it out of her pockets ignoring the blurry vision she had she read the text message.

_Alice: Wat happened._

She typed back furiously.

_Bella: Wat do u mean._

_Alice: Y is this gurl sittin here?_

_Bella: Edward and I had a fight_

_Alice: bout wat?_

_Bella: how we can never b 2gether_

_Alice: ooh.._

_Bella: r they datin?_

_Alice: Idk…but ive never seen him put his arm round a gurl b4_

_Bella: Oh….okay._

_Alice: shes no u bells_

_Bella: apparently shes better_

_Alice: as if_

"So Bella, heard you and Benjamin hooked up at the party," The deceleration snapped me out of my phone conversation and up to Jessica.

"Who?"

"Benjamin? The blonde guy you went upstairs with?"

"Oh…oh my god…."

_Bella: Was that guy Benjamin?_

_Alice: who?_

_Bella: the one Edward almost killed._

_Alice: Yes,…Jasper was sorry he missed it_

_Bella: damn… _

"We didn't hook up."

"From what I heard two guys beat him up." Angela said looking at me with a knowing look.

I suddenly felt I could not breathe, I looked at them and cleared my throat grasping for air.

"I got to use the bathroom." I jumped up and almost ran out of the cafeteria and into the parking lot. I looked at the forest outside the school as the rain began to fall above me. I ran, I ran as fast as I could away from the pain that I was feeling. I ran into the forest leaving the pain behind me, I ducked each branch and ran only to tripped on a rock and cut my knee.

"Shit." I cried as I held my bleeding knee. I sat on a near by log and began to cry.

I hate this I hate my life. I hated my mother for bringing Phil home, I hated Phil for making me hate my mother for taking my virginity for ruining my home. I hated my grandma for leaving me when I needed her. I hated god for taking her away from me the only woman who helped me through my life in Phoenix. I hated Alice and Rosalie for sitting at that table with Edward and that bitch. They were suppose to be my friends. I hated Edward for getting a girlfriend in such a short time. I hated that I liked him but could not admit it. I hated Phil for causing this. I hated Edward for being right. I hated Emmett and Jasper for being so good to Alice and Rose. I hated all of them, I hate Jacob for telling me what was right but I hated me for not listening.

I cried hard as I began to sniffle for air. "I hate you." I whispered to no one in particular.

"Well I hate you too.," some one growled.

I looked up and saw two people standing there staring at me. "Uh?" I asked drying my face with my sleeve.

"Why are you crying dear?" The woman asked evilly.

"It's stupid really."

"Nonsense." The blonde pony tailed man responded.

Then the red headed woman spoke again. "I think I can make you feel better."

"You can?" I said looking at her in disbelief.

"Sure…does dead count as feeling better?" She hissed showing fangs. Her eyes black as coal.

I felt my knee pulse with pain. "Wh-What?" I squeaked.

The blonde man kneeled ready to attack.

He pounced on me with his cold hands holding my arms behind my back. "St-stop it" I said through my tears. He moved me roughly to stand, he stood behind me holding me as the red headed female moved closer to me she licked her lips.

Her hands touched my face as I felt the cold steel of her hands. I looked up at her and saw the darkness in her eyes it mirrored the darkness in the man's eyes. I was alarmed this was the original attack in the forest. This one was different I knew it. The man's cold hands gripped tighter on my wrist, "Come on Victoria I'm hungry."

"She smells so sweet." She grabbed my hair looking at me. Her red hair was like fire, I watched as her pale white fingers played with the dark brown in my hair. She wore a pair of jeans and a tight sweater while her company wore baggy blue jeans and a black leather jacket. I whimpered when the man placed his nose to my neck.

"God her blood smells delicious."

"She smells like _him._" Her eyes roamed over me then I looked back at her hair. Victoria….the Victoria Edward was in love with. I suddenly hated him even more.

The man pulled my hair back hard causing me to let out a scream of pain. "Not so rough James." she warned. "They are close."

"I don't give a shit about your little ex boyfriend." With that, the cold steel man named James hit me on the back causing another scream of pain to ripple from my throat.

Victoria leaned into me as Edward had done nights before and licked my neck. I felt her teeth graze it, I heard James such in a breath through his teeth.

God help me….god please send help I am sorry I do not hate you just please save me from what ever this is.

"Get away from her…" I heard a few growls. Once Victoria moved out of the way, I saw them, the Cullens, minus a Lauren. I will not lie that made me very happy.

Edward was the one who spoke.

"I thought we told you not to hunt in Forks." Emmett growled looking at the two. James' grip tightening on my wrist.

"Let her go" Edward growled.

"You said not to hunt in _town_ and technically this is a forest area and not a town." Victoria held up her hands.

I let out a scream of pain as James kicked my shin with incredible force. I fell to my knees hanging by my arms that still laid in his grasp.

"Stop it…" Alice seethed.

"Well is this the welcome back I get? I came to Forks looking for the first love I ever had, and here he is defending another woman from me." Victoria slapped her hand to her chest faking hurt.

James growled as he looked at Edward. I looked deep into the eyes of each Cullen not one of them seemed to notice I was still here. Edward stepped forward and grabbed Victoria's arm.

"Oh I do remember you said you liked it kind of rough.," she teased. Edward grabbed her other arm flinging her to the side.

She literally flew into a tree. I was soon very confused. What was that? Was he on drugs? Steroids? How can he pick some one up and just fling them across the area like that.

She was back in a blink of an eye.

This was a dream, that is it I never woke up this morning. It was all a dream, Edward does not have a girl friend, he never told me off, and I was not being held captive by god knows what.

James grabbed me as I felt my knees leave the ground. Okay if this was a dream, I really want to wake up _NOW. _James held me above his head growling slightly, I wiggled in the air trying to get down the tears that fell earlier had started to fall again. He flung my entire body into the wooden area; I have never really flown before, at least with out a plane. I felt like I was flying the first few seconds, and I felt happy that maybe this was in fact a bad dream. Then I felt gravity starting to push me down on towards the earth, the earth with big pointy rocks.

I shut my eyes tight but the impact never came, when I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie. Then I felt as if we were still flying. I looked down and as the ground moving underneath us at an insane speed. I suddenly got motion sickness. Just as I was about to re-taste my breakfast we were back with Edward and the rest of the clan. She sat me down the floor as I curled my knees into my chest. I was so scared, what was going on here?

I saw James leap toward Edward; I felt a scream claw up my throat for him. I did not want him to hurt by this man's inhuman like strength. I was so scared that my scream never came instead I heard a loud noise.

_**THAWCK!**_

Edward had his hand in a fist as James held his nose. Shaking it off James went back on the attack throwing Edward across to a near by tree. Edward hit it and slid down to his feet, he ran back to the man and after a few hit and miss shots grabbed him and threw him high in the air. Emmett took this opportunity to jump up and smack the man down hard. He lay on the floor rising slowly with a growl. I hugged my knees and began to rock back and forth crying slowly.

"Don't be scared." Victoria placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed extremely hard.

I screamed in pain once more, I wanted out of the area I wanted out now I went to rise but she slammed me down and noise of my body hitting the dirt seemed to make every one freeze.

Edward looked at Victoria. "Let her go god damnit."

"You know Edward, that man you accused me of sleeping with."

I screamed out in more pain has her cold hands curled around my small frail shoulders.

"Well…I really _was_ sleeping with him."

"He was your father…" Edward said looking at her.

"You did think that didn't you." she looked up thoughtfully for a moment. "Uh…well I see you recovered nicely, your smell is vibrating off of this girl."

"Let her go Victoria." Emmett stepped forward.

"Make me…" She taunted, and then I heard a snapped and pop. I turned to see Alice standing by Victoria holding her arm detached from her body. It was Victoria's turn to let out a scream, next on her left Rosalie pulled her other arm. I covered my ears as I heard the pop once more, I kept my eyes tightly shut for so long that I eventually felt the warmth of something against my skin. When I opened them, I saw a medium size fire and five Cullen children. Each pair of eyes looking at me with mixed feelings Emmet held Jasper back as. I looked down at my still bleeding knee and back up at them. My tears dripped down onto the blood I was so scared I did not know what was going on. I tried to stand my shin was in pain I let out a small gasp at the pain but kept it in. I had so far missed two classes in school and now I was in the woods alone with people that had superpowers and they were going to kill me.

I placed my hand on my knee as I stood. My jean jacket sleeve was soaking the blood up. I stood and began to limp it was difficult with one knee injured and a shin in pain. I grabbed a tree to help me through the task when I felt a hand on my arm. I felt tears rush down my face, I was dead they are going to kill me now.

"Bella…" It was Emmett.

I thought about how much of a chance I had if I ran. Then again, they were fast and I was slow. So maybe if I threw myself and just rolled down it would be better. I turned to look at him, I do not know why I turned around to see them but I did.

"Bella let us explain."

"God no…" I whispered trying to yank my arm from his grasp but it was weak. My shoulders were sore.

"Isabella." His magical voice chimed. I turned to look at the man who just hours ago told me I was no better then him. He looked like he was in pain, tough luck he deserved it. "Stay let us talk to you."

"My father knows I'm here." Truly, it did not seem as scary as it did aloud as I had in my head but I hoped it did something.

Alice nodded as if she understood. "Of course he does Bella."

"Bella…" Jasper spoke in a soft voice struggling to keep his eyes on me and not my knee. "We don't want to hurt you."

"We are your friends Bella." Rosalie chimed.

I looked back at Emmett then at the ran back to the school. I limped over to a tree stump and sat down looking at them. "Some one get me some water." I choked out.

"For the wound?" Emmett said looking at me.

"No, for me just in case I faint." I said looking at them. They each cracked a smile, "I was serious." I squeaked.

Alice wrapped the small bandage around my knee as Edwards cold fingers ran over my shin.

"It's going to leave a bruise but its fine." He said quietly setting it down. He looked up at me and then to Alice who bandaged my knee. Jasper was staring at me while Emmett paced back and fourth. Rosalie was burning my jean jacket leaving me in the white shirt alone.

Alice stood and nodded to the rest of them. Edward looked at each other them then sighed angrily and rolled his eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yea…" I nodded weakly looking away.

"Okay…anything you want to know?" Edward said looking at me uncomfortably.

"My father told me to never ask questions I didn't want to know the answer to." I whispered.

"Isabella." Edward said looking at me. God he was sexy, what was he.

"What are you?" I whispered speaking my thoughts.

"Promise me you won't be scared." He kneeled in front of me grabbing my hand that rested in my lap. His ice-cold skin touched me and it sent a chill through me. It was the longest he held me, with out pulling away.

"I…I…" I thought for a moment looking at him and back at the rest of them. They all looked scared, which was hilarious because they had super strength what did they fear? I looked at Edward and his eyes, I some how just wanted to know.

"I…I…promise…" I whispered looking at him.

"Bella…I'm a vampire."

"What?" I squeaked. Trying to yank my hand away but he held on firm. I looked at him; I would have laughed if I had not just witnessed what I did.

"We all are vampires." He whispered looking at me.

I looked up at all of them. "I need an explanation."

"We are vampires, Carlisle and Esme too. When we were seconds from death, we were turned into vampires. We can live for ever, and we have strength speed and are almost indestructible." Edward squeezed my hand.

"Ho-how…were…you changed." I sniffled through the tears that appeared out of nowhere.

"I was changed during the Spanish Influenza in 1918." He whispered solemnly.

"What?" I said a little louder.

"Carlisle was changed long ago, and he soon found that he could change other people as well. He changed Esme, myself, Rosalie and Emmett." he looked at me with gentle eyes.

"He bit you?"

"Yes…"

"Alice and Jasper?" I said looking at them.

"Actually" Alice spoke up. "Jasper and I were already vampires when we met up with this clan."

"Oh…that's not weird at all." I croaked out.

"Isabella…we don't want to harm you. We came in peace to Forks."

"What do you eat…?" I whispered.

"What?" Edward looked at me.

"You heard me the first time."

"We don't drink _human_ blood if that is your worry."

"Human?"

"We drink animal blood."

"Oh…" I looked down at his hands my tears plopping down his cold stone hand.

"Honey…this changes nothing." Rosalie looked at me with a kind smile.

"You're wrong…" I said looking at her with small tears dotting my eyes. "It changes everything."

"No it doesn't." Emmett said with a laugh. "We are still the lovable people you met."

"You guys put me at risk." I said looking down at my hand, which was curled into a fist under Edward's stone hand. "Each time you went shopping with me, every hug, and every kiss." My eyes darted to Edward. "You put my life at risk. So much risk that I could have died, you took a gamble on my life."

"We wouldn't hurt you Bella." Jasper's tone was soft.

"You wouldn't? James and Victoria almost did. They told me my blood smells delicious. If they almost couldn't control themselves how could you?" I looked at Edward. "If you are vampires you need human blood, and I was always around like a dumb vampire groupie."

"Bella I would never hurt you." Edward's hands rushed to my face cupping it gently.

"You almost did, that rainy night…." my eyes felt sore. "If you cared as much as you said you did you would have never put my life at risk like that?"

I sniffled loudly unable to control everything that was pricking my heart.

"Bella I love you I would never let myself go that way." Edward said forcing me to look him in the eye.

"You love me?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Bella I wanted you to find this all out some other way, but unfortunately it happened this way. This has what caused me to act a fool with you. I don't know if I should be with you, I was scared of hurting you." his ice thumbs wiped away my tears. I shivered.

"I also didn't want to give you frost bite." He chuckled as he pulled off his button up over shirt revealing the gray one under it. He threw it around my shoulders; I stood up whimpering a little. He stood up as well staring at me, "Bella this changes few things for us, but for the good."

I whimpered as I began to limp to the outer trees the lead to the school. "I can't do this."

"What?" The pain in Edward's voice was heart wrenching.

"I can't date a boy let alone a vampire." I grabbed a near by tree and turned around. "What happened to Victoria and James?"

"You know that saying you dad had. 'Don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer too?'" Emmett said looking at me.

I nodded.

"Do you really want the answer?"

"No…" I whispered as I turned around.

I slowly made my way out of the forest. No one stopped me, no one chased me and no one killed me.

* * *

**Okay well, now she learned what they all are. Do not worry folks the drama does not stop here. **

* * *


	11. Thankful

**Part two: Thankful. Still not owning Twilight.**

**_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it dosent, then it was never meant to be.  
_**

* * *

Bella ran as fast as she could through the rain, she stopped gasping for air and looked back. She was never free. She turned back around saw she had only made it two feet, she looked at her house in the distance, and it was miles away. She felt a cold hand grab her arm; she turned to face the angel she ran from.

"I love you Bella." he whispered. Then he showed his pearly white fangs and in a flash bit her arm.

Bella sat up in her bed; she was sweating and found her hair sticking to her forehead. She was gasping for air as she looked around her room in bewilderment. There was a knock on her door, she sat fixed her hair and whispered for entry.

"Hey Bella," Jacob plopped down on her bed with a bowl of cereal.

"Jacob do you ever eat at your own house?" Bella asked looking at him.

"Yes, but by the time I get over here I'm kind of hungry again."

"Jacob, what is it?" she asked smiling slowly.

"Well considering today is Thanksgiving and well you and your dad are joining our La push family for dinner so we are waiting kindly for you and your dad to get dressed." he smiled at her with a spoonful of cheerios in his mouth.

She laughed and rolled out of bed, it had been two weeks since she last talked to them. The Cullens, she missed them everyday but when she thought about the subject of what they were, she could not bring herself to think differently.

After showering quickly Bella pulled on a brown buttoned down blouse and a pair of dark jeans. She slipped on brown flats and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She still wore the chain Jacob gave her long ago. She held it tightly; she smiled and skipped out of her room but was greeted by a grumpy Jacob.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Edward is outside for you."

"He's what?" She whispered her breath hitching.

"He's outside." Jacob growled as he looked at his father who was frowning slightly as well.

"I'll be right back." She sighed.

It was raining when she stepped outside. She hugged her arms as she walked towards the shiny Volvo parked right in front of her house. She looked at the tinted windows and felt the rain drops plopped on her forehead. She stood there for a while but turned away and began to walk back to her house; the passenger door opened causing her to turn around. He sat in the drivers seat looked absolutely breath taking, his bronze hair was a mess, and a dress shirt and a blue tie covered his defined chest. He had on black dress up pants; it was as he was going to a wedding. She walked cautiously back to the car feeling the heat on the car heater hit her body. She slid into the cars leather interior and turned to look at him. She reminded her self she was here strictly to tell him to go away.

"Hey." He whispered softly.

"Hi." She said looking down feeling the heater.

"Happy Thanksgiving." He said eyeing her carefully.

"You too." She said not meeting his gaze.

His hand reached out for hers and grabbed it. She then met his gaze, "Edward I came out here to tell you-"

"I came here to wish you a good holiday and give you this." He leaned reached over to the backseat coming so close to her. She looked at him as he pulled back holding something.

"Edward, if you're trying to be smooth-"

"Isabella will you please accept my gift with out struggling?" He looking at her with a devilishly knee weakening smile.

He hand out to her a medium size bear, it's fur was a smooth white and it wore a long black cape, it had little stitched fangs coming out of it's top lip and it's eyes were a dark gold. Around its neck a bracelet, it was sliver and had charms hanging from it. The charms consisted of a star, a full moon, a bell, and a teddy bear. Between each charm was a small red heart.

"Edward…" Bella said looking at her gift and back to him.

"Isabella, I do not blame you for your distance because if I were you I would run to. Trust me Bella I will park outside of your house everyday bearing more gifts. Each one greater then the next," He paused looking at the bear. "I don't expect you to love me, let alone trust me. I can change Bella granted I will always be a vampire but I can change."

"What happen to all that stuff you said? Lauren?"

"I don't regret what I said. It held many truths in it, but I do regret telling you we could never fit into each other's lives. I'll give up mine just to fit into yours, Bella give me a chance?"

She looked at him in defiance. She crawled out of the car leaving the door open and walked into her house. Edward laid his head on the steering wheel cursing himself once more he pressed the brake ready to pull his car out of park mode when Bella slipped back in. She was a wearing a long white coat, she looked at him innocently. "I told Charlie something happened, your going to have to drive me to La Push though."

"Anything Bella…" he whispered staring at her.

"So, where are we going?" She asked as soon as he pulled out of his parking spot.

"Some where we can talk with out any interruptions." He said stepping on the gas.

She gripped her door handle tightly. "Do you think you can slow down?" she said staring outside the window.

"I could, but then again I don't want too." He said smiling at her.

"You're an ass."

"Thank you"

"So…can you go out into sunlight?" She looked at him as he smiled widely.

"I could but I'd attract attention."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you Bella." He chuckled.

"Okay….so can you turn into a bat?"

He let out a loud laugh that filled each corner of the car. She smiled at his laugh.

"No Bella I do not grow wings."

"So you can move at super human speed?"

"Yes, in sense."

"In a sense?"

"I'm not superman Bella."

"I know."

"Anything else?"

"Well do you have like heat vision? Or climb walls?"

"I'm not superman"

"Okay well can you do anything cool?" She said jumping in her seat.

"Your excitement about this is both surprising and morbid."

She frowned.

"But it's adorable."

She blushed.

"I have the abilities to read minds."

"Oh…" she thought for a second about all the thoughts she had.

"Oh my god did you read my thoughts?"

"Well Bella….here is the confusing part." he said pulling his car to a stop.

"Yea?"

"I can't read your mind. It's like there is a concrete wall between you and I."

"Oh…does that make me a weird or something?"

"No, it makes me you even more desirable."

She let out a soft chuckle. She felt the cold rush of air as he stepped out. As soon as his form left the car, he pulled open her door. He smiled at her holding out his hand.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"I could be…," she said carefully as she stepped out.

He laughed and grabbed her arm. "Hold on to me."

_Gladly._ She thought as she wrapped her arms around his chest as he picked her up and placed her on his back. She buried her face in his neck as she felt the rush of wind run through her. She had the feeling she was flying again, looking up she saw the scenery fly towards her she closed her eyes tightly and placed her face back into his neck.

She felt the wind stop. She looked around and then saw a large tree. He placed his hands on the tree and pushed himself up. He climbed quickly and smoothly, she turned her body to look down and suddenly wish she had not. They stopped at the highest point of the tree, she gasped as she saw above the trees and saw down to the city.

"This is gorgeous."

"It is."

"Edward I don't know how I feel about you being a vampire and about being your girlfriend."

"Bella that is fine."

"I have another question."

"Okay"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh…I'm going to a family wedding some distant friends."

"Wow vampires get married."

"Yea we also play baseball."

"No comment."

"Bella, I love you."

She stared him quietly.

"You don't have to say it back, but I've come to terms with it."

"Even after what Victoria said?"

"What do you mean?"

"She told you that man wasn't her father."

"I know…but it didn't hurt me Bella. What hurt me was seeing them hurt you."

"Edward…"

"Isabella?"

"When I die you'll still be alive right?"

"Yes…"

"And as I grow older, you'll stay the same?"

"True once more."

"How will this work?"

"I don't know my love."

"A vampire and a girl."

"A girl with very tempting blood."

"What a fucked up love story." She whispered.

"I'd read it…." He said looking at her hurt.

They stared at each other for a while. She looked at him with a smile, "Edward do you ever think that-" she was cut off by her words when the sun shone through the rainy clouds and on to them.

His skin glittered in the light causing it to turn almost golden white. She took a sharp intake of breath, he was like an angel.

"Do I ever think what Isabella?" he said smiling at her teasingly.

"That…that…umm…I forgot…" she said looking at his sheepishly.

"How can I convince you to be with me Bella?" he said stepping forward grabbing her face gently.

"Do something." she whispered.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

He grabbed her arms flinging her on his back once more and he _jumped. _She screamed as they went flying to the ground. He landed on his feet and set her on hers. She stumbled then caught herself breathing heavily.

"What the hell is your problem!" she yelled looking at the distance. "Something could have happened!"

"Bella…"

"I could have fallen off!"

"Bella…"

"I could have died from shock!"

"ISABELLA!"

"WHAT?"

"That feeling when we were falling down? You know it. The excitement the heart stuttering stop?"

"Ye-yea…" she stuttered at how close he was.

"Be with me, and your feel that feeling everyday and the only difference is Isabella you will never once come down."

She blinked lost for words.

He was _good_

"You lied to me…" She whispered.

"Uh?" He frowned.

"You told me you could not climb walls." she said nodding to the tree.

He laughed. "That's not a wall."

"You also said you weren't superman."

"I'm not…"

"True you might not rip open your shirt with a spandex suit under it. None the less you are _my _superman." She smiled playing with his tie.

"_Your_ superman?"

She nodded. As she grabbed his tie tugging slightly, he leaned forward kissing her lips. The kiss was gentle but held so much power. She could tell he did not want to scare her, she held on to his tie as his hands ran to her ponytail pulling the rubber band causing her hair to fall. He pulled away gently only inches from her lips. "I like it down" he whispered going back to gently kissing her. She giggled as he ran his fingers in the brown sea of her hair. Their lips gently ran over each other's as he slipped his cold tongue into her mouth.

A very nervous Edward dropped off Bella in front of Jacob's house. She asked time and time again what was wrong but all he told her was he would explain it later to her when she knew the whole story. She held her teddy bear as she slipped inside Jacob's house smelling the turkey. Emily walked out of the kitchen staring at Bella.

"Well don't you look happy."

**BPOV**

"Maybe…" I teased looking at her face.

"Cute bear…who gave it to you?"

"Edward Cullen."

Emily's face faltered for a moment. She gained her smile back instantly though, "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then dear I am so happy for you."

"Jacob doesn't like him."

"Well." Emily said walking into the kitchen where Leah sat with a small baby girl. "Jacob, like most of the guys in this area, is a little hard headed when it comes to Edward."

"Why?" I said nodding toward Leah who smiled back.

"He is tempting." Leah smiled.

I looked back from girl to girl. I knew ever since Sam left Leah for Emily their relationship had been strained. Emily and Leah never sat next to each other, Leah was 19 and Emily was 21 they were always really close from what Jacob told me. When Sam left her, Leah pulled away from Emily, Emily was never ill about it though she knew Leah needed time. I had heard from Jacob that Emily seriously considered not getting married but when Leah said she should and she would just deal with it Emily went on ahead. It was their first time really speaking in ages.

"Who is this?" I said looking at the little girl.

"Claire." Leah said smiling.

"Where are the guys?" I said looking around. "There is going to be food and they aren't here?"

"Well I just put the turkey in." Emily giggled. "So I sent them out to pick up stuff for the other courses for tonight."

"Oh smart." I said smiling.

I spent some time playing with Claire when I felt a presence behind me. I turned and looked at Jacob who looked at me carefully.

"Had fun with Edward?" He asked coldly.

"Yes I did. As a friend I'm telling you this." I stood up looking up at him. I felt like a little girl about to tell her dad she was pregnant.

"I'm dating him."

His face froze up and his eyes narrowed. "Bella, I'll kill him if he hurts you."

I wrapped my arms around his warm body taking him by surprise. "Thank you Jacob. Later we have to talk…"

"About" He said as he hugged me speaking into my hair his anger cooling down.

"What happened in Arizona?" I felt horrible for not telling Jacob first. He had been a part of my life since we were little. I always put off telling him until now. I knew Edward was right, I had to let some one in, if I did not I would live with the secret forever.

We walked into the kitchen staring at Paul and Jared carrying in heavy bags. "What's up Hell's Bells?" Paul said teasing me gently.

I laughed quietly and took a bag from him placing it on the counter. "I'm fine thank you."

Seth walked in carrying multiple bags when he looked at me. He looked down quickly placing the bags on the counter and walked back outside. I looked at Jacob who shrugged.

I ran outside following him across Jacob's back yard and to the car that had brought all the food. Charlie and Billy where talking by the car as I ran up.

"Hey Bella." Both men greeted me, I waved and smiled brightly.

"Seth." I whispered as I found him searching the truck.

"Um…Yea…" he said not looking up.

"Seth." I repeated trying to get his attention.

"Yea?" He said finally looking up at me.

"About the party-"

"Bella I don't like you that way." He sputtered out.

"Wait what?" I said smiling.

"I know it's hard to hear but I don't like you romantically I really like this girl behind the counter at shopping mall and I don't like you."

"Of course Seth." I said trying to look depressed. I figured it would be better to let him have this then tell him I was drunk.

After helping carrying in some bags and exiling the boys to other places, I helped Leah and Emily cook. I truly enjoyed their company just as I enjoyed Rose's and Alice's. I felt guilt pang me in the heart, I knew I had to talk to them soon too, but for right now, I was in bliss with a boyfriend and my small little family of friends.

I sat down at the table and looked around I smiled and giggled to myself. There were so many people from different walks of life sitting at this table. I stared at everyone there, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, two younger boys named Collin and Brady, Sam, Emily, Charlie, Billy, Claire, Jacob, and Sue. There was laughter amongst us all as we ate and talked, different conversations painted each corner of the table. I sighed as Billy clinked his glass with a fork. The talking had died down as we stared at him.

"I wanted to say I'm thankful for many things." he cleared his throat. "I am thankful for this table full of food, and people. I am happy that we all come from such different stories but can share this day together like a true family." Every one cheered and quieted down again.

"I am thankful for my son." He rose his glass with a tear in his eye. "He is the only Black besides me left. I miss his mother terribly each day along with his sister. I know we both do, and as I stand here, I know they are both smiling down on us. I am thankful for this man right here." He slapped my fathers back.

"With out him I would not be here for my son, to watch him grow into the man he is and love the females he does." He rose his glass and everyone did the same.

Jacob looked at me and smiled and he stood. "I am thankful for the time I got to spend with my mother and my sister. I am thankful I can still hear their laughs and picture their smiles." he turned to me. "I am thankful that I have a best friend who I can tell anything too. I'm thankful she is here with us now, she truly is a girl who belongs in this town she is just as weird as the rest of us." He playfully winked at me as the others chuckled. "I am thankful for Leah, for showing me I what I never saw before in my life. Love."

Their was a series of aw's from the girls and kissing noises from the guys. I laughed as they all turned to me.

"Bella…why don't you go?" Emily asked me.

"Charlie first." I said quickly buying some time.

"Okay old man, let's hear it." Billy said turning to him.

My father stood and cleared his throat. "I am thankful for my daughter. I am thankful for Renee, I am thankful she has each day in her life. I am happy that she has…" he paused looking down at his food. "She has found some one to love."

He sat down looking at his drink. So much for buying time, I stood up looking at my hands.

"I am thankful for my friends" I looked around the table. "I am thankful for my family. However, I am also thankful for Forks. It gave me so much in so little time, day by day I gain back all that I lost. I have met wonderful people here and obtained new people in my life." I held my glass up and every clapped. As I listened to everyone else go I thought about what Edward would say.

As if god had read my mind, I received a text. I excused myself and went out side to the back porch. I looked down at the text message.

_Edward: I am thankful for you._

* * *

**Okay, questions you might have.**

**Seth: Yes, has imprinted on a girl already. She might be thrown into the story might not.  
Bella and Edward: Have started to go out. Unfortuantely it wont stay that way for long.  
Lauren: Is not out of the picture yet her little skank self will reappear maybe under Edward :)  
Jacob: Has _not_ imprinted on Leah. That topic will be touched on soon enough. **


	12. Howling in the Night

**Okay kiddies i have a few confession.  
Confession one: I took a little longer to post this chapter because as of July 15th a Nancy Drew game hit the shelves causing me to play it wildly instead of focusing on Edward and Bella. (woohoo Nancy Drew!)  
Confession two: I'm going camping this week so i will be gone from Sunday-Wensday and this sets my writing back awhile. Don't worry while I'm hikin in the woods I'll think of ideas for my next Chapter called: Getting to Know the Beast with in.  
Confession three: I own Twilight.  
Confession four: Okay...that was a lie...i dont own twilight i'm just borrowing the characters.**

**  
_"I have had dreams and I have had nightmares, but I have conquered my nightmares because of my dreams."  
_**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I laid on the bed as Phil hovered over me. His cold lips pressing to my neck my eyes cast off to the side. My eyes transfixed onto the wall watching the posters melt with their color. Phil's grunt caused me to look him in the eye. Face to face with my demon I scream, Edward. His cold tongue danced over one nipple.

I let out a louder scream. Edward climbed over my body his steel muscles crushing me into my bed. I thrashed my head around and saw that my room drained of color. I saw everything black and white; I turned to him still in vivid color.

I opened my mouth for a scream but nothing came out. I pushed him off as hard as I could I watched as his body tumbled onto the floor and shot up from my bed completely naked I grabbed a blanket on my way out of my room.

I ran down the steps on my home as the scene changed dramatically from running on carpet I was running in forest. I looked around suddenly scared, I ran to the break of the trees. Alice popped out of nowhere staring me dead in the eyes. Her eyes were red and her skin was pale her hand reached out for me.

"We don't want to hurt you Bella." I screamed once more running in the black and white forest and tripped over a log falling at Emmett's feet.

"We your friends." he leaned to my eye level his eyes red with hunger. I ran from him as I smacked into Jasper and Rosalie looking at me intently. I turned to flee but Emmett and Alice had me cornered, my body shook with fear as I watched all of them colorless only the beaming red eyes had detail. I began to cry when I heard him.

"Isabella?" I peeked through Emmett and Rosalie to see Edward standing outside of the forest. He looked so normal. I pushed through and ran to him, I jumped into his arms still naked and crying.

I felt a tug on my hair and I looked him. His eyes piercing red, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. I screamed as I thrashed in his grasp. I broke free running from the forest I fell once more; I began to sob as I heard the closing footsteps. They disappeared; I looked up and saw myself in my old home in Arizona. I lay on sprawled out on the floor in front of the staircase. I turned and saw Phil holding a phone in his hands looking at me angrily.

"What did you tell her?" He roared holding me up by my shoulders. The blanket felt as if some one was tugging it down. "What did you tell her?" his hand making contact with my face.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from them?" I turned to look back at my attacker.

Jacob's brown eyes burned holes into me furiously. "I told you to stay away Bella!" He said pulling me up by the hair. Screaming I broke free running past him to my mother's room. I banged on the colorless door with my open palm. I turned to the end of the hall and saw Edward crawling towards me slowly blood still pouring from his mouth. Alice followed behind with Jasper laughing manically. Rosalie and Emmett followed with Phil in between. I began to cry and scream for my mother.

"She's not going to help you." Jacob said standing by me whispering in my ear. "I told you to stay away but you don't listen." his anger rose with each word as he picked me up and slammed me through the door. The door gave away and I laid at the foot of my mother's bed clutching to my bed sheets.

I yelled bloody murder when I watched James and Victoria stand over my mother watching her blood dripped off their faces onto her mutilated body

"Bella!" I felt a hand shake me violently as I continued to scream.

Suddenly cold water hit me and I felt I was being drowned. I sat up opening my eyes as I surveyed the room. Jacob stood over me in my living room holding a glass of water, his eyes wide in panic.

I looked at them and began to cry. Jacob's arms wrapped around my shaking body as I sobbed with out sign of stopping.

"Damn Bella if the movie was this scary we didn't have to watch it." I looked up at him through my tears wanting so badly to call him idiotic. I felt lost as why this was all happening why I kept having these dreams.

It had been two weeks and three days. Seventeen days since I last spoke to my mother. Seventeen days since I started dating Edward, and seventeen days since I chickened out and never told Jacob of what happened. Seventeen days since I _thought_ things would finally be better. The dreams only got worse and worse and I fought endlessly to rid myself of the dreams.

I looked at Jacob who was soothing me and speaking softly. "Hey how about we go out and get some food?"

"It's like 8:00 p.m. everything will be closing soon." I looked down at my joggers and over sized t-shirt. I looked at his sweats and sweatshirt.

"It isn't Friday movie madness with out food." he smiled at me causing me to forget for just a second what I was crying about.

I slipped on gym shoes as I watched him do the same. He smiled at me as we began to walk outside he held a flashlight just incase we ran into a darker area. We walked in silence, streetlight after street light our shadows and each other being our only company.

"So things heating up beating you and Leah?" I asked looking at him as I hugged myself.

"Not so much, we run into complications, she doesn't believe it's real." He said looking down.

"Why not?"

"There are some…difficulties we don't know how we are going to handle." Jacob said sighing.

I nodded understanding and smiled at him. "I could always like be a secret agent and sneak info out of her."

Jacob laughed. "Bella you're going to wind up a cop like your father."

"I doubt it. Can you picture me with a gun? I'll probably shoot myself in the foot or something" I smiled as we crossed a street. He laughed for a while before speaking again.

"So how are things with you and Edward?" He said rolling his eyes.

"It's okay…it could be better." I said telling the truth.

"Why is that?"

"Some thing isn't right I guess." I whispered looking down at the bracelet he gave me.

"Why is that?" He repeated.

"How do you come to terms with something? Like whom they are?" I asked looking up at the sky.

"It's difficult Bella I will not lie. If you do not agree with their views or maybe you do not like something they believe in, you just have to see pass it. However if it's making a huge void in the relationship then maybe it's something that needs to be discussed or just left alone." He said looking at me.

"Since when did you get all smart?" I teased.

"I didn't you just got more stupid." he smiled back at me as we walked into a small pizza place.

As we sat and ate, I soon forgot the dream, which caused my tears to fall. Jacob and I talked about many things but I never gained the strength to talk about Phil. After awhile Jacob and I decided to call it a night, after dropping me off at my house I hugged him good night and ran up to my bedroom.

I laid in bed and wondered when I was going to tell Jacob the truth about my reason to come to Forks. I closed my eyes and immediately saw the image of Edward with blood drooling out of his mouth. I let out a small scream and sat up on the bed. I mentally scolded myself for fearing a stupid dream and sighed plopping myself back on the bed not understanding a damn thing. That is when my cell phone rang.

The caller ID said Edward and I picked it up wearily.

"Hello?"

"Hello love," I could tell he was smiling profoundly.

"What's up Edward?" I asked looking at my computer from my bed.

"Are you up for company?" his voice was sweet and low.

"What do you-" I was cut off by a sharp tap on my window. I turned to see Edward standing on the tree branch wearing gray jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt. He had a gray vest and was smiling at me.

I looked down to my outfit and suddenly felt shy, I walked over to my window opening and let him climb in. His hands immediately went to my face as his kiss crushed down upon me. He was energetic that was for sure, I looked at him confused as he went into my closet pulling out a long white sweater and black pants. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Tell me when you're ready. Just whisper for me out the window." He smiled at me once more before dropping out of site.

I walked to my window and what I saw made me smile. Rosalie stood in white pants with a black sweater on holding a small lantern. Alice stood next to her wearing boots, blue jeans and red sweater. They all dressed as if we were going on a hike. After dressing myself with some converse and the clothes Edward picked out, I tied my hair up leaning out my window I whispered.

"Edw-" He was in front me before I could finish the name. He frowned at me.

**EPOV**

I reached out and grabbed the band out of her hair watching the brown curls cascade down around her face. I smiled at her as her soft features smiled slowly. I held out my hand letting her warm hand wrap around it gently. I placed her on my back as she cursed about the two of us standing on one tree branch. I laughed as I jumped from the tree, I could tell she was biting back a scream as we hit the ground running. Her arms tightened around my neck, I was lucky I was dead or else she would be strangling me. I heard my family's footsteps and knew they were in pursuit.

I ran through the forest cautiously aware of the La Push line we were near. I stopped in front of a large body of water. I let Bella slip off my back she fell to the floor gasping for air. I let out a wholehearted laugh and looked her in the eye.

"You'll get used to it, love."

She paused for a minute and looked at me as if she wanted to say something. However, the arrival of my family stopped her. She just bit her lip and nodded.

"Okay…" Alice said taking the lantern from Rosalie and looked back at me. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with this?"

I nodded and looked at Emmett who was carrying a book bag. Bella stood up and looking at me confused.

"We are going swimming my love." I smiled at her as I watched her face fall.

**BPOV**

He reached out snapping the band from my hair. I sighed looking at him as he watched me with anticipation. I was going to have to buy a completely new collection of hair bands if he kept this up. I looked at him as he held out his hand. I took it gently and suddenly felt queasy about standing on one branch, "Shit." I whispered as it swayed with our movements. Just as I was getting accustom to standing on weak wood, he jumped.

The asshole _jumped_. Again.

This was going to be a very annoying habit with him I could tell. We hit the floor running, I did not know where we were going and I was not sure for how long but I felt queasy as I watched the colors of Forks melt into each other with the on going speed. When he finally stopped, I fell into the sand, I looked around and he kneeled before me laughing.

"You'll get used to it, love." He smiled at me.

That is not all I will have to get used too. Before I could say a response Alice interrupted, I looked around at all of them as they searched beach.

_Swimming._

Alice and Rosalie had grabbed me pushing me to a near by woody area.

"I don't have a bathing suit," I whispered.

"We got you covered" Alice said holding up a black bikini printed with pink skulls.

"More like _un_covered." Rosalie said shrugging "Either way it's good."

I looked at both of them as they walked in silence searching for a place to safely change.

"Rosalie, Alice…." I started. "I know we haven't seen much of each other since you know…" I looked down at my shoes. Since I started dating Edward I had only really saw him I could tell they all wanted to keep their distance and not scare me.

"It's cool baby cakes." Rosalie said smiling at me. "We are cool as long as you let us hold you underwater for a while."

Alice let out a small giggle as she handed me the swimsuit and pointed to the bushes. I looked at her apprehensively but I could tell that she would not budge on letting me just watch them swim.

I turned away crawling behind a bush, I pealed off my shirt when I heard a twig snap. I froze instantly I looked around for Alice or Rose but I could not see either of them. I froze and looked around frantically, my nerves calmed as I saw a raccoon dart pass me. I quickly peeled off my clothes putting on the swimsuit. I pulled my white sweater over it and slowly out of the bushes where Alice and Rosalie stood.

Alice was tying Rosalie's bikini top straps. Alice's bikini made me giggle, it was colorful it had pink, blue, green, yellow, and red stripes with ice cream cones and popsicles all over it. My laugh directed both girls to my direction.

"You look good Bells." Rosalie said letting go of her hair as Alice patted her back. I instantly hated her as her long pale legs leg up to the scarlet red thong, the flat stomach, and the scarlet bra that held her nicely. I hated her.

"Now if only you take that sweater off we will be fine." Alice said eyeing me.

I gripped to my sweater and ran, I knew they could catch me if they wanted to but I ran full speed. I ran laughing to Edward who looked alarmed like I had found something.

Alice beat me to him. She stood next to him and pointed at me pouting. "She is covering up the most awesome swim suit ever."

I looked at him and protectively held on to my sweater. Alice looked at me with a frown and stomped her foot. Jasper laughed softly wearing yellow swimming trunks; he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "I think you're wearing the best swim suit." she giggled causing Emmett to make a gagging sound.

I felt cold hands tickle me from behind and I squealed my muscles weakened then I felt cold. I went for my sweater but it was gone I looked behind me and saw Rosalie throwing it by the book bag on the floor.

"Now that's a good bath suit," Emmett said pinching Rosalie's thigh.

"And we are disgusting?" Alice said rolling her eyes.

Edward laughed as he pulled my arm toward him. "You look beautiful Isabella."

I blushed feeling so naked. I guess he knew what was wrong because with in seconds he was holding out a his long sleeve blue shirt.

To be honest I never saw Edward with out a shirt but I wish I would have sooner. The sight was heaven on earth. He pulled his clothes off revealing his blue swimming trunks. His stomach was chiseled with muscles and the delicious looking V heading into his swimming trunks. It was not until he looked at me with those glowing topaz eyes that I noticed I had been standing there just watching him clutching to the blue shirt. He chuckled as I pulled the shirt over my frame, it felt like a pajama. I smiled at him turning to see Emmett showing off his green shorts. It was not long before there was a big splash of him diving in. I slowly waded in the water I watched each of them with care Emmett swam toward Jasper who stood splashing Alice who was screaming hiding behind Rose. Emmett jumped into the air.

"Chicken!" He screamed before body slamming into Jasper. The two went under the water I laughed I searched for Edward but found no sign of him.

"Bella!" I heard the voice from the cliff high above the water. He smiled at me before taking a giant leap his golden hair flying in the midnight breeze. Before I could watch him hit the water, Emmett had scooped me up and tossed me over his shoulder as he waded deeper into the water. I kicked and screamed for Edward laughing the whole time.

I slapped into the water and felt the cold liquid fill around me. The water filled my ears and the sand squished between my toes as I pushed myself up to the surface I emerged laughing but my laughing slowed when I came up to five growling vampires. At first, I thought it was me but then I saw it.

A huge dog. It looked like a wolf, I gulped and whispered. "What's going on?"

"Werewolf." Was all that Edward growled.

**Jacob Pov**

I walked home slowly after dropping Bella off. The streets were dark so I took my time walking through. I liked the nighttime it was relaxing, I had just reached my home when Leah was walking off my porch. I smiled as the wind flew around us.

"Hey babe." I said as we walked towards each other only she walked _around _me. "Hey…Leah?"

"What?" She said turning towards me with venom in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked holding my hands up offering peace as I walked towards her.

Her brown hair was pulled into a two low pigtails and she wore shorts and an old band t-shirt, one of my t-shirts. I smiled as I stood in front of her looking down at her smaller frame from mine.

"What's wrong? What _day_ is it Jake?" I looked at her; she never called me Jake unless it was serious. I pondered counting from the last time I was in trouble; it had not been a full twenty-eight days so I could mark that out. It was not our anniversary and it sure was not her birthday, I looked at her.

"I don't know Leah." I finally admitted.

She looked at me a walked up to me lifting her head up to me. She may be short but she was scary, she looked me dead in the eye. "Today we were supposed to go into town with Seth and his girlfriend for dinner because he didn't want to bear through it alone."

"Oh…" I said suddenly feeling like shit. "Babe I'm-"

"Not only that, you missed my poetry slam? Remember the thing _you_ persuaded me to sign up for and the one _you _missed?" Her eyes bore into mine. "What the hell was so important that you put it off? And turned _off_ your cell?"

"It was Friday Movie Madness…" I whispered knowing when I told her the truth she would not be happy.

"What?" She said placing her hands on her hips.

"I was watching movies with Bella." I said wincing preparing for pain. When nothing happened, I looked up at her and she was just staring looking shocked.

"I hope you had fun." She turned on her heel walking away from me.

"Leah!" I ran after her grabbing her arm. "Babe I'm sorry it's just I haven't really spent a lot of time with Bells and I just want to be there for her, I'm sorry I missed out on your poetry slam maybe you can read me your poem now?"

She looked at me opening her mouth for a smart-ass comment no doubt, when we both froze. A few houses down Paul, Seth, Jared and Quil spilled out of Paul's house. They looked at us and I looked at them we all smelled it in the breeze. Sweet sickening smell. A smell that has never been present in La Push since decades ago.

Our paws hit the floor thunderously. I ran at the head of the pack while Leah was heading up on my right. Paul ran on my left leading Jared, Seth followed Leah and Quil ran up the back.

_How did you smell it?_ Leah questioned the guys.

_Paul had his window open, the smell flew into the house._ Jared answered.

I put my nose to the ground stopping suddenly. I heard the other paws freeze besides me. I turned to look at Seth who seemed to be distant.

_What's wrong?_ I asked but I knew the answer.

_Nothing man, just forget it. _Seth sighed.

_Talk to me._ I looked at him staring into his grey eyes.

_Dude let's not talk about this now._

I growled suddenly feelings angry. I placed my nose back to the ground and caught Bella's scent as well.

_Damn, she with them_ Paul stated looking at me. _What do we do?_

I weighed these thoughts; if we attacked, Bella would be in cross fire. If we let them get away with it, we would be upsetting the boundaries that were laid for a reason. I thought of Bella and how little she knew about the dangers of being around the Cullens. They attracted other vampires and while they might be "vegetarian" the visitors were not.

_We go, just avoid Bella. _

_She does not know about them or us._ Leah spat.

_Well let's just hope she doesn't freak._

We ran faster and soon the twigs and leaves that were flying under feet turned to sand as we ran down the beach. When I saw the larger one of all of them pick Bella up and slam her in the water my paws carried me faster.

_Slow down bro, we can't keep up. _Paul said panting.

I stopped in front of the water kicking up sand letting the waves hit my paws. My nose dipped low as my teeth showed growling.

"Jasper…" The pixie one grabbed her mate like she did the first night we met. The rest of the pack filed in, Leah still growling in anger at what I hoped was the vampires.

I watched as Bella emerged. Her brown eyes widen with fear as she waded over to Edward holding on to his form. She wore a larger blue long sleeve shirt, his no doubt.

I stepped forward looking at Edward. He did the same, I hated this I hated the only way we could communicate with them was by him.

_What are you doing on La Push beach?_ I snarled at him.

He waded towards me dripping with water. Did he have to look like an over botox model while we did this?

"We came here for peace, and fun." Edward spoke to me softly.

Bella spoke softly as well. "You can read their minds too?"

I froze and the hair on my back stood on its ends. She _knew_ she knew that this man before us all was a beast in its own wonder and she still let him wrap his arms around her. She still let him kiss her knowing at any minute he could take her life and claim it as his supper. Was this woman stupid? I felt anger bubble inside me I have spent all this time trying to protect her from the flames of a mistake and there she was running start for it head on. I, like an idiot, thought possibly she would listen to me that possibly just possibly she would talk to me about everything and I in turn will tell her all of it. It made no difference now if I jumped in front of these beasts for her she would walk away proudly knowing they had done a job well done.

I let out a lower growl as my eyes looked at Bella.

_You exposed her to this life style?_ I felt Leah tense besides me as the larger one of the vampires walked forward.

"It wasn't by choice." Edward said looking at me growling as I stepped forward.

_Jacob…_ Leah warned as I walked forward my paws now covered in water.

_You come to LA Push beach and bring her here. What you think I won't rip your throat out because she is here?_

"Oh is that so." He sneered, "I believe that is a hollow threat."

I leaped at him and watched as he pushed Bella to the side as she toppled over falling into the shallow water. I tackled him as we hit the water with a loud splash, I grabbed hold of his arm his cold sugary flesh under my teeth as they began to sink in. He hissed as he shook his arm violently throwing me off sending me rolling on the beach. I stood up as Seth leaped in front of me taking the mate of the pixie down. As the fight started Bella sat in the water, her ears covered and head ducked low.

Edward walked towards her sending me into a high anger frenzy I tackled him his body hit the water the same time the blonde vampire hit the water. Leah standing over her growling nipping at her arms.

"Hey!" the largest vampire boomed, "Get off her!" He threw Paul to the side running to Leah.

My teeth left Edward's arm as Seth and I tackled the bigger one to the water.

I turned to see Bella crawling out of the water shaking slightly. I left the bigger one to Seth and Paul as I ran towards her Edward hissing at he tried to throw Jared off his back. My nozzle touched her arm looking at her I whimpered. I did not want her here; I did not want her witnessing the cruel wrath of nature.

She quickly jumped back from me slightly crying. I sighed knowing this was going to be harder then I thought. I stretched out in front of her in a dog like manner and rested my head at her side.

She looked at me her brown eyes widen with fear. I brushed my paw against her arm once more; she looked at me and held out her hand but quickly withdrew it when we heard a loud howl. Everything went silent; I jumped and looked back at my pack no one was hurt badly. My eyes frantically scanned for the source I saw Edward looking up at the cliff my eyes followed.

Shit.

Standing there under the moonlight stood Sam and many older werewolves. It must have slipped my mind that Sam had friends from other packs attending La Push this week. I looked back at Edward as the pack on the hill grew.

_You need to get out of here now._

"I know…" He whispered he turned to his family as the pixie shook. As soon as his feet hit the shore, the older pack was running towards us at full speed. They stopped inches away growling Sam leading them. Leah ran up next to me growling slightly at the unfamiliar wolves.

Edward and his family stood behind us "What's happening?" The short pixie one asked frightened.

"They aren't La Push wolves, their visitors. Who are unaware of the 'Do not kill until killed' policy." Edward said as his hand grabbed Bella's shoulder who was still sitting on the beach frozen with fear.

A black wolf stepped forward growling at Bella. I jumped in front of her before Edward did I growled looking at him. I would fight this wolf if it came to it, Bella shivered behind me as I crouched low.

_Jacob_ Sam's voice was stern as his head motioned me to follow. I took a last look at the wolf as I stalked away towards Sam. I wish I hadn't when I heard a series of howls and feet hitting the sand. My head snapped back as the wolves from other towns attacked, I watched as many ran towards the Cullens and more went to my pack.

A gray wolf ran against Leah pushing her to her back, causing Seth to ran up and leap over her attacking the wolf.

_Stop them!_ My eyes looked frantically at Sam who looked away.

Then I heard a growl that snapped my head to attention. The time slowed.

**End Pov**

**BPOV**

Edward pushed a wolf of his arm as another one grabbed on to his leg. He let out a hiss as he looked at me. My eyes scanned over to Emmett who had five wolves on his back as he threw one off another just replaced it. My eyes jumped to Jasper and Alice.

He crouched low in front of her growling at the three circling wolves. Alice gasping as one jumped at him as another one snapped at Alice's ankle. Jasper quickly threw the dog off yanking the one near Alice by the tail towards him.

I looked for Rosalie who was kicking a wolf away from her screaming for Emmett. I could barely hear her, as all I heard was growls, howls, and scuffling around me. I felt like I was in the middle of a battlefield. I turned to my left and saw two dogs in battle to my right was three, a male protecting a female from another male.

I heard growling as it sounded close I turned to look into a large black wolf. His grey eyes burning with intensity. I was quickly pushed myself back with my feet as it jumped at me I closed my eyes readying myself for impact.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's far away voice and then a grunt. I snapped open my eyes and looked back at him as he was pushing wolves off viciously. My head snapped to the splash, the larger black wolf laid in the water as the large brown wolf whom had come up to me earlier stood growling at him. As the black wolf stood the brown, one went back on the attack. In a matter of minutes, there was a loud howl and everything froze for the second time that night.

Taking advantage of that moment Edward grabbed me flinging me on his back. I looked back and saw the brown wolf hanging his head low. His eyes looking at me I felt like I knew him, then I heard a growl. Edward had picked up our stuff quickly and was motioning for his family to follow when a wolf turned to us suddenly things seemed deadly. The brown wolf's head snapped up at me as we began to run. The wolf ran through the growling wolves as they began pursuit. I looked back and saw the whole swarm angry and growling. I looked down at my right and saw the brown wolf running along side of Edward. We kept running until we hit a much-wooded area. Edward put me down and looked at holding onto me.

"Are you hurt?" He frantically pulled the wet blue sleeve up looking for scratches. I shook my head as I looked at Emmett who was letting Rose look at his bite marks.

"She fine. Thank you." Edward said softly looking at the wolf.

"What is he saying?" I whispered causing the wolf look at me.

"He wanted to know if your okay." he said looking at me. His eyes shot toward a few trees. "They are coming, fast."

"What's going on?" I asked as Edward threw clothes frantically at his family he turned to me and handed me my clothes.

"Edward?" I begged.

"A wolf has been killed and for that they have every right to fight us for a fair score." His eyes filled with worry.

I looked down suddenly feeling terrified for the first time.

"No way." Edward said looking at the wolf again.

"What?" I asked wanting to know.

"He wants me to leave you with him. He says he can get you through the woods safely since he can here the rest of the pack better then I can." Edward said staring at me.

"That's a good idea." Alice whispered. Edward hissed at her.

"Edward we can't take her with us." Emmett said looking at him. "I know you want to protect her bro but…it's too dangerous."

"They already thought she was one of us." Rosalie stepping forward dressed in clothes. She looked at me and hugged me tightly. "We need to spilt up." she turned to a hissing Edward.

"No…" He snarled.

"Edward she's not one of us she's a weak target." Jasper stood next to him. I watched as Edward instantly relax.

Alice skipped over to me hugging me. "We'll see you in the morning Bella I promise." she looked at Edward for the last part.

Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand. "Let's go I can tell their getting closer." Emmett grabbed Edward, as he stood rooted still.

"Follow him Bella." Edward pointed to the wolf. "Don't stray from him, I'll go to your house as soon as I can." Emmett and Rosalie went left, Jasper and Alice went right and Edward ran straight. I watched as the leaves flew up behind them.

It felt like a final good bye.

The wolf pulled at my sleeve as I held my clothes. He motioned me to follow him with his head as he ran into the deeper parts of the woods. I ran after him flinching with pain the shot through my feet as I stepped on twigs.

* * *

**Okay, so no one saw that wolf thing coming uh? Me either. :) it just came to me in the heat of the moment.  
So when will Bella find out the murderous brown wolf is her best friend in furry disguise DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

**oohhhhh okay i gotta lay off those sugar cookies :D **

**As if any of you are new at this.  
Read,Review,and most of all  
Eat lots and lots of Sugar :)**


	13. Getting To know the Beast

**Hey readers! Well I had a blast camping, a raccoon took my sister's marshmellows. BTW: If you guys are into High School Musical I suggest you swing by my sister's site. her title penname is "jamiesgirl" she's really worth checking out each story has gotten alot of reviews, shes in college and a aspiring writer.  
Anyway: I made this chapter shorter because I was so excited about getting it out, and plus i wanted to leave the perfect cliff hanger. Enjoy!!**

**"There are no hopeless situations; there are only men who have grown hopeless about them."**

* * *

She felt her lungs bubble up they needed oxygen. She ran through the trees her hair flying in the wind. She was the loudest thing in the forest as her feet broke twigs. Her eyes followed the animal in front of her. It whimpered as it watched her out of the corner of his eye; she slowed down out of breath as the dog tugged hard on her shirt. She brushed it away gasping for breath the dog growled at her and she looked down at it. She shook as she began to run forward the dog running with her, the beast lead her into a small cave.

Bella crawled on her stomach to get inside the cave. She marveled at its roomy space, she looked back at the tiny opening. She shivered as the wolf curled into her side, she sighed as she held the animal close.

"What are we doing out here?" She whispered as she looked at the opening. "I know you can't talk back but…I'm scared."

**Jacob Pov**

I looked at her a whimpered. I did not like her in this mess, placing my head in her lap I looked at she shivered again. My eyes traveled to her clothes and I nodded towards them breathing deeply.

"True I do have clothes." She bent her body in the low cave grabbing her clothes and looked at me. I turned my body away from her laying at the opening of the cave. I was angry, angrier then she will ever know. I felt her movement as she took a deep breath settling back down against the rock. She let out a low whimper, I wanted to sneak out and not care about her but the human part of me took over the animal side. I lifted my head and saw her fresh tears trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm so lost…" she whispered looking at me. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I get thrown into this world and I can barely handle the real world let alone this mythical one." I tilted my head to the side listening to her rant.

"Look at me talking to a dog." she turned her body away from me.

I stood up and padded over to her, I ran my tongue up her cheek causing her to giggle.

"I've always wanted a pet, since my dad is going to be leaving the house a lot more soon. Says he got promoted." she soon looked down again. "Why am I talking to you?" she reached out and brushed her hand above my head.

We both jumped when we heard a rustling noise. I walked over the opening of the cave and looked out of it. Before I could inhale the scent, he jumped at me, a large white wolf. It grabbed hard on my neck and I let out a howl. Bella screamed shooting out of the cave, I let out a growl and threw the wolf off me running after her.

I found her running east, right toward the group that headed towards us. I grabbed her pants leg and led her the opposite way. We both began running her breathing became erratic, we ran through the trees as the branches wiped at us causing us to flinch.

We reach a large clearing as she shivered hearing the howls behind us. "Where's Edward?" She turned to look at me. I bit back the large growl that vibrated in my chest; I turned my head and began to run. I heard her footsteps behind me; I stopped automatically when I heard paws, many of them. I turned to look at her and I let out a small whimper, she looked at me alarmed. I turned and looked to our left and I saw eyes, many pairs of them. I turned around and looked at my right I heard more coming, I began to run forward and she picked up her speed too.

Picking up our speed, we screeched to a halt. Three wolves looked deep into my eyes growling deeply; I walked in front of Bella as the three wolves stalked forward growling.

I jumped at the wolves growling, the largest one jumped on top of me while the smaller two nipped at my tail and legs. Bella began to back up towards other wolves. I wanted so badly to warn her as the others snuck up behind her. I could not speak I opened up my mouth to find no coherent words could fly out. If I wanted to save Bella, I had to do something.

I began to shake and growl, throwing the wolf off my back. As he stood up my paws transformed to my hands and feet. As he sprinted forward my body became full, as he jumped I did as well hitting him down.

"Bella jump!" I pointed to the cliff. She looked at me with fear striking her heart.

"Ja- Jacob?" She continued to back up. I shuddered as the cold wind hit my body.

"Bella! Stop backing up and run!" I pointed to the cliff once more as a wolf jumped out of the woods causing her to scream and run forward. I looked around quickly and grabbed the biggest leaf I could find and covered myself with it. I grabbed Bella's hand as she flinched slightly and we jumped our bodies soon hit the ice-cold water.

**BPOV**

The wolf growled as it threw off the larger one. The brown wolf began to shake violently causing me to worry. I began to walk backwards faster not wanting to draw attention, but then the paws turned into hands and feet the fur turned into dark tanned skin.

Jacob.

I felt my heart stutter to a stop. I turned quickly away from his body as he pushed the wolf away from him self.

"Jump!" He pointed to the cliff. I managed to say something I could not remember what I felt my legs weakening under so much shock. He _attacked _Edward. He attacked my friends, he warned me so much about the beast of Forks being the Cullen family but here he was.

"Bella stop backing up and run!" He yelled as a wolf pranced out at me I screamed and ran forward. I watched Jacob grab something off the floor and run to me grabbing my hand we jumped.

The water was like ice on my body. I kicked violently as my jeans began to drag me down hooking on a near by rock. I gasped for air as the crashing waves hit my body. I was thrown like a rag doll, my hands splashed on the water looking for oxygen when the water heated around me and I felt two hands grab my waist. My jeans continued to take me down, I kicked at them violently I felt then give away and rip off. I grabbed Jacob's neck breathing heavily. I blacked out soon after; I woke up to warmth, a lot of it.

"Her pants were _off_" I heard a growl that was familiar. I cracked open my eyes just a peek to see Jacob sitting by me in just shorts. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Edward stood in front of it. I thought to myself how happy I was that Charlie was getting more and more busy in his work that he wasn't home to witness this.

"You're angry because you're the one who didn't take them off." I listened to Jacob growl and the couch vibrate.

"Don't test me." I heard Edward growl as he stepped closer to Jacob who stood up.

"I can't believe you let her into this world." He seethed looking at Edward.

"It wasn't by choice, I told you this already." Edward walking closer to him.

"What you couldn't get into her pants normally so you figured if you dazzled her it'd help?" I flinched at the reference to sex.

Then I heard Edward growl and push Jacob who stumbled back but pushed him back as well. "You have no kind of relationship towards me to judge my sex life." Edward said staring at him.

"No, your right I don't. However, I do have relationship to this girl right here. I've known her since she was three; I've heard her father complain about the wild parties you've attended, the pot you smoked, the hookers you've fucked." Jacob looked back at the rest of the Cullens then back into Edward's eyes. "Bella deserves some one better. Maybe some one with out an STD."

"Do you want her?" I seen Edward's hands ball up.

"No, she's like my sister." He took a deep breath; I figured he was thinking about his real one. "I want a good guy for her. Some one who can protect her."

"I can do that."

"Can you?"

"Yes."

"I doubt that."

"You're the one that triggered the killer pack." Edward snarled.

"You're the idiot that brought her with you close to the line, you are bound to some knowledge that something bad would happen."

There was silence.

"I want you to stay away from Bella." Jacob said pointing at Edward.

"Why the fuck should I?"

"She's too good for this life; she's too good to hide from killer wolves and vampires."

"She's too vulnerable to not know."

"I'm serious stay away from my friend."

"Why don't you? Why don't you stay away from us and our relationship and stop being jealous that you can't even get a hard on to your own girlfriend."

I then heard a fist connect to a face. I could tell which one by the snarl, Edward lunged at Jacob but Emmett grabbed him.

"Don't be jealous that I moved into your territory." Edward growled.

"I'd rather have Bella run with wolves then run with vampires." Jacob stated calmly.

"I'd rather have you run off a cliff and go fuck y-"

"We don't thirst for her blood. We can defend her from vampires and more importantly, I'm here for her. I'm her best friend, and though I may not love her romantically I love her like I could love my sister."

Edward stood silent.

"I can protect her too." his voice sounded unsure.

"I doubt you can, look at tonight. She got confused for one of you. I'm telling you, when things come to Forks they aren't after us they are after you."

"I…" Edward went quiet.

"I'm begging you tonight is the last time I want to see Bella in that much danger."

"Maybe…" Edward wasn't completing his sentences.

"Bella can never fall around you, she can never sleep with you. You are too strong."

"Look, we can handle Bella. We love her." Rosalie growled. "Right Edward?"

Silence.

"Edward?"

More silence.

"Dude." Emmett pushed his shoulder. Edward stared down at me his coal black eyes searching for a sign.

"Could you protect her?" Edward looked at Jacob unsure of himself for the first time since I met him.

My chest tightened, this wasn't fair. He was considering leaving. How much could you love some one if you put on a 5-minute fight? I felt my chest shiver, as I wanted to cry. I thought back to my mother and how she asked Phil that the first time she went into the hospital for a week. I felt my body weaken, this wasn't fair Forks was suppose to help me forget. I wasn't thinking when I flung my legs over the sofa startling everyone. My bare feet hitting each step with loud thunderous booms as I slammed my bed room door behind me. I ran to my wind throwing it open taking a deep breath of the cool night air.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice on the other side. I looked at the door.

"Bells?" Rose whispered.

"Isabella?" Another worried voice filled through my ears. I just wanted to be left alone to my thoughts. Everywhere I turned some one had a secret, every one I looked at harbored a past that more sinful then the last. I watched my best friend kill a wolf, I watched my best friend turn human after being a wolf. My boyfriend and his family were vampires, and here I was a rape victim trying to find one normal person to weave my story too.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice was frantic as he turned the knob. I looked down at my body covered in my wet sweater and boy shorts. I grabbed the flip-flops by my bed throwing them on as Jacob jiggled the knob. I climbed out the window with out thinking and ran up the side of the roof.

I wanted something normal. I wanted something solid. I wanted something old to me, familiar. I wanted the summers back where I would dread visiting my father, where I would want to stay with my healthy mother, as she would always try to get me to break out of my shell. I wanted to summers back where my mother and I would shop endlessly, with each other no matter how much I whined to get out of it. I wanted to go back to the night I was raped I wanted to fight harder I want to go back and scream louder I want to go back and just run faster from him.

I had made it over the triangle shaped roof when I heard my door break open. I grabbed the side of the house and hid behind the chimney trying to balance myself. I held my breath as I heard Alice walk into my room.

"She is not here." She said frantically.

"What did she hear?" Rosalie croaked.

"Everything." Edward whispered.

"We got to look for her. It's dangerous out there now with those wolves." Emmett spoke.

"I can't see her on the ground." Jacob said, I heard the creek of the windowsill being leaned on.

"Can you sniff out her scent? I mean you are a dog." Jasper spat.

"I'd be offended if that wasn't a good idea." Jacob mumbled. I felt the wind start to blow. I stepped slowly so the wind was blowing my hair back, blowing my scent the opposite way. I clung to the chimney still holding my breath.

"Nothing…" Jacob whispered.

"Let's go." I heard the voice carry away further and the front door open and slam and I watched the six figures spread out. I sat down against the chimney looking at my hands that were scraped. I stared at the gutter and then at my backyard. The backyard I use to play in when I was a virgin. The backyard I would run out of when I saw a bee or a spider. The backyard I would cry in when I got a scraped knee. I cried silently wishing that my life were like a scraped knee. Easy and quick to heal.

I closed my eyes feeling my body slip downwards. I went to stop it but I froze. What would I be saving my life for? To go back into my bed and sleep through another nightmare? To wake up in a cold sweat fearing Phil hovering above me? Why save my life to sit in the kitchen another day and pretend that my life was okay?

My mother had cancer, her fiancé raped me repeatedly, and my grandmother my only refuge from the monster died. I was forced to go to Forks to see that even here my life would not stop hurling around at warp speed.

I closed my eyes as my body slipped; it slipped over the brown roof and over the gutters. I did not attempt to stop it even when it slipped into the cool night air.

* * *

**Well what kind of person would I be if I didn't leave you starving for more?  
Dont forget to check out jamiesgirl in the searchbox! COME ON PEOPLE! SPREAD SOME LOVE!!**

**xXxThe Gummy Bear told me of the impending war, and i did not believe him. Now i sit and watch the news and feel my heart tear **


	14. Confusing Pains in Discoveries

**Okay :) Thanks to all of my reviewers that seem to like this story. I'm glad you do :)**

**"You cannot strengthen the weak by weakening the strong."**

* * *

"Bella, what were you thinking? Trying to commit suicide?" Charlie stood in his police uniform in front of me. The white walls styling the huge contrast against his black pants and black coat. His walkie-talkie crackled causing him to reach into his pockets turning it down a couple of notches.

"I wasn't trying to commit suicide…" I croaked my throat felt on fire and my eyes were wincing at the lights bouncing off the walls.

The beeping of some machine filled his silence.

"Bella, I called your mom…" He looked down then back up at me.

I sprung up from the bed sitting up looking him; he looked at me startled at my sharp movements. I winced as tubes pulled at me. I looked at the open curtain behind him I saw the Cullens, Billy and Jacob from here I knew Leah was out there I just could not see her.

"What did you tell her?" I whispered.

"I told her we should discuss sending you back to Arizona with her."

"Why?!" I screeched causing every eye in the area looking at me.

"You've never tried this when you were over there. Maybe your mom does you some good." I felt anger pop inside of me.

"So what since you can't deal with parenting so send me off?!" I watched his brown eyes soften at the blow. Billy wheeled out of the area and by my father's side.

"Bella it is not like that." His native eyes searched mine.

I looked at Charlie and he looked at me. "Bella, I've never been more scared then when our neighbor called, she seen you on that roof. I know I'm not home enough and I can't go to work worrying about if you'll be ok."

"How did you think mom felt when you left for work each morning?" I whispered looking at him in anger. I remembered the day my mom left I was around five years old, my father was working as a cop, constantly being called away. She had enough of it; she was sick of the fear, sick of his absences and sick of Forks.

"Isabella Swan! Don't you da-" Billy put his hand up to stop Charlie.

"Bella, it hurts me to sit here and look at you in a hospital bed it's hard on us. Your father made sure you got the proper care and he's worried if this area is too stressful for you maybe we should send you back home."

I knew I was loosing, I felt hot tears burning their way into my eyes. I looked away at a nurse passing by; I looked down at my cast covering my arm. I had bruises everywhere and my head was pounding. I had a small concussion and huge cuts all over my body, a few stitches, and a broken arm, a sprained ankle and I was on suicide watch. I was not allowed to fall asleep and now I was probably being sent home to Arizona.

"Bella, if there is a reason for this we can work through it. But you just need to talk to us about it." Charlie said looking at me I could have sworn he was going to cry. I looked down at the puke green blanket that spilled over my body; I hated this life.

I felt angry again. I was fighting loosing battles, I tried to kill myself and not even that worked out right. I closed my eyes laying back; there was so much I could have offered up. I could have told of Charlie about my rape, I could have told him about vampires and werewolves, I could have told him how I cannot handle everyday fearing my mother's illness.

I looked at Charlie, and I knew he could not handle a teenage daughter. He cannot handle boyfriends and menstrual cycles; he cannot handle taking care of anyone but himself. I looked at Billy then back to Charlie everything in the hospital stilled. The slow motions of the nurses running to the trauma center the doctors jogging by, a real handsome doctor walking toward me.

Wait.

"So how are we doing Miss. Swan? I hope I didn't interrupt anything." I stared at his procaine features. I looked his ID tag. I felt something snap inside of me, Carlisle Cullen. Edward's 'father' the man I have heard so much about. I looked at the Cullen children, Jasper looked like he was in pain. Alice looked nervous and Rosalie looked even paler then she was already. Emmett was standing next to them watching me. My eyes searched for Edward but no sign of him, I felt defeated.

"I'm fine…" I whispered.

"Well, we will have you put into a nice room in just a few moments. You're going to have to say good night to your crowd here, visiting hours are over." Carlisle put a clipboard at the foot of my bed before gliding away.

Charlie walked up to me and kissed my forehead ignoring the fact I flinched away. He sighed looking at me, "Bella, we'll talk more about this."

"Goodnight kiddo." Billy said wheeling away.

"Night Bella!" Leah said patting my arm.

They all filed out with good-byes as a couple of nurses started to wheel me toward the elevator. As I was wheeled through the hospital, I saw Charlie speaking with Carlisle apparently worried. Then as I pass the glass doors that led to the outer hallway, I saw them, the five Cullen children in all their glory standing under the neon glowing lights staring dead at me. Jacob standing to far away doing the same. I held eye contact with them until the door of the elevators closed.

The lights of my small green room were blinding. It is as if they painted these walls to make sure you never got sleep. My room was small but it a was private, it had light green walls and white tile floors my bed had blue covers and I of course was listening to more beeping. I had a side table with a remote for the TV and a remote for the bed. I turned on my side and looked out the open windows staring at the night when my door opened and shut. I closed my eyes waiting to be pricked or probed with some thing when I just felt the bed dip under weight; I turned to see Edward sitting on the bed rubbing my leg looking at me.

We were silent for a while staring at each other when he spoke up.

"I'm sorry I wasn't in the emergency room but your blood was everywhere…" He whispered softly. I just nodded looking at him and sighed softly.

"Jacob is out there waiting for me to go get him." He brushed my hair out of my face. "When you're ready to see him tell me."

"I thought visiting hours were over." I whispered.

"They are but if you haven't noticed my father works here." He smiled at me.

I felt my breath taking and I reach up for him. He swooped me in his arms careful not hurt my arm and he hugged me. My body shook from sobs and the freezing temperature of his body.

"What happen Bella?" he cooed in my ear.

"I heard you talking to Jacob and I thought you were going to leave me…" I whispered in between sobs.

"I wouldn't dream of it love." He sighed. "I should have known you'd be on the roof."

"He wants to send me back to Arizona." I hiccupped.

"I know, I heard. I'm not going to let anything hurt you Isabella."

"Phil…" was all I could whimper out before I broke down completely.

He held me for a while rocking me back and forth before speaking. "Bella you have to tell Charlie." He pushed my shoulders back forcing me to look at him.

"I can't"

"Tell Jacob." His words threw me off.

"What?"

"He knows you better and this is something you should go through with him as well. I can not stand the mongrel but it is for you." I saw his eyes linger to the chain on my neck. I looked down at it too and I realized it held new meaning to me. It was no longer jus a small wolf that reminded me of Jacob. It was Jacob, the wolf that hung around my neck was Jacob, and he protected me. Every time I clung to it, I was clinging to Jacob for safety. Then suddenly it hit me that it must injure Edward's pride to see me wearing it, to see me grab it when I am scared.

I dove right back into his chest as he rubbed my back. "Tell me the real reason why you jumped."

"I did…" I lied.

"You're a horrible liar." He kissed the top of my head.

"Everything got over whelming, witnessing all that I have. I have to deal with too much stuff right now, and now to be caught in the middle of vampires and werewolves?" I shivered.

"I think it's time we get Jacob." he placed me back on my pillow as he walked out of the room to get Jacob. Seconds later they bother entered.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jacob said running towards me crushing me under his hug. I winced at the strength. His skin felt like he had a fever, I wiggled under him.

"You're going to kill her." Edward hissed as Jacob backed away.

"No more then you are." Jacob growled. I looked at both of them then cleared my throat.

Both of their eyes snapped towards me. Jacob grabbed my good hand in his warm ones; I could hear Edward snarl from my left ear.

"Bella, we have to talk about what happened tonight. Now I know you know what Edward is." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You're a werewolf?" I said looking at him.

"No, I'm like a shape shifter, only I shift into the shape of a wolf." He spoke slowly. "Pale faces aren't supposed to know," He glared at Edward.

"Pale Faces?" I asked curiously.

"Humans." Edward and Jacob said in unison.

"The Quileute Tribe is descended from wolves even though we are not full-blood children of the moon the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them." Jacob studied my face.

"Children of the moon?"

"We do not change on full moons, we shift shape only when we want to, or when we are angry." He stared at Edward. "Centuries ago a spirit chief named Taha Aki, a man of peace, saved many good souls from an evil man, Utlapa. He had learned that Utlapa wanted to take over many tribes to enslave them, so Taha Aki banished Utlapa from the tribe, forbidding him to use his spirit self."

"Spirit self?"

"Yes, see back then the Quileute Tribe had the power to bring their souls out of their bodies with the help of the spirit chief Taha Aki. Then they would roam the world as a spirit using the magic only for good."

"Oh…" I said looking at him then to Edward who smoothed my hair back.

"Anyway, Utlapa was angry that he was banished and took revenge. The second that Taha Aki left his body Utlapa stepped into it pretending to the chief of the tribe. He then killed Taha Aki's body so he had no body to return to. Not before banding the rest of the tribe from entering the spirit, roam. Of course the tribe listened not knowing any better, Now Taha Aki had no body to return to and had no way of warning his tribe. Out of options, he made a decision; speaking to a lone wolf, he was granted permission to share the wolf's body. Running into the village Taha Aki was almost killed by his men, only after awhile did the men realize there was something different about this wolf. One warrior disobeyed the new laws of spirit usage and entered the realm, only there did he learn the truth. However, Utlapa had discovered this and killed the man before he could speak to the tribe. When Taha Aki learned that there had been blood spill of an innocent man, he became enraged. His emotions were too powerful and too human for the wolf form to endure causing him to transform into man. Therefore breading werewolves. After killing Utlapa, the tribe had refused to use its spirit powers for they had seen what could be done with them. Soon werewolves had over taken the tribe, causing me to be what I am today."

I nodded captivated in the tale.

"We only have one enemy."

"What?" I asked not hiding my interest.

"Cold ones."

"Cold ones?"

"Me…" Edward spoke up for the first time in awhile.

I turned to look at him.

"The cold one legends have been around just as long at as the werewolf ones." he cleared his throat.

"Okay, so if you two are such great enemies how do explain living so close?"

"My great-grand father, a tribal leader like my father, made a pact with them." Jacob said looking at Edward.

"During my great-grandfather's time this tribe of vampires came forward offering peace. They spoke of different hunting ways then the rest of their kind. It was then my grandfather made the treaty."

I looked at Edward who took over.

"The treaty spoke of many things, we were supposed to stay off their land and not let one drop of human blood fall to the hands of us, if this happened they would expose us for what we are getting us killed by the Volturi." Edward spoke quietly.

"But you guys hunt differently…why does the pact still stand?" I turned to Jacob who sighed.

"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan is. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist."

Edward snarled.

Jacob growled.

"Who is the Volturi?" I asked before a fight started.

Edward calmed. "They are like royalty in the vampire community; they are not villains but the foundation of peace. They live in Italy, and are one the largest covens of vampires. They do not feed on animals, The Volturi deal swiftly and decisively with anything, they consider a threat to their city, or the vampire world. They destroy anyone who attempts to overthrow them. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send others to travel from Volterra to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires."

"I know about you guys though, does that mean you will all be killed?" I asked nervously.

"No…" Edward spoke softly. "Alice and I are too valuable to them."

"Then?"

"You'll get killed Bella, not them." Jacob said standing up.

"What?" My eyes frantically searched Edward's.

"I wouldn't let them harm you Bella; they will never know that you know."

"But what if they do." I spoke clearly.

"Bella they won't." He kneeled down next to me, to kiss my lips. I backed away and spoke again more demanding.

"What-if-they-do?" I said breaking each word separately and slowly.

"You could either be changed into one of us." He spoke caressing my face.

"Over my dead body." Jacob said walking forward growling.

"Or you could die." Edward spoke more to Jacob then me.

More growling and hissing started. I had so many more questions but I did not think the testosterone level in here could handle it.

"I'm really tired…" I whispered.

Jacob looked at me with worry, "Bella you can't go to sleep."

Edward sighed, "We have to leave."

Before anyone could question him, Carlisle walked in. "I'm sorry boys it's time to go, before a nurse comes in a catches you two here."

Jacob frowned but Edward nodded kissing my lips softly causing Jacob to growl wildly. Carlisle laughed half-heartedly as both boys left. He stared at me closing the door behind him.

"Isabella…" He began before I put my hand up.

"Call me Bella, Mr. Cullen."

"Only if you call me Carlisle."

"Deal" I laughed.

"Do you want to talk about why you jumped?"

"I fell."

"Why did you let yourself fall?"

I stood silent.

"How can you work in a hospital and not be tempted by all this blood?"

His features became uneven.

"I knew they would tell you eventually." He sighed. "I've become immune to its call."

"Interesting."

"I answered your question now answer mine."

"Never." my answer shocked him.

He stood and took a deep breath. "I know Edward will come back to check on you during the night. I will see you in the morning Bella."

The morning sun rose through the dark trees as Edward held me close to him talking excitedly about his Christmas gift for me. I dreaded Christmas because I knew I would have to go see my mother, I was on vacation but here I was in a hospital not wanting to see my cancer stricken mother.

After two days, the doctor finally let me sleep. I awoke a day later to Charlie in the chair his brown eyes staring intently at me. I groaned inwardly because I was not up for this discussion anymore then I was up for fighting with a rattlesnake.

"Bella we are going to talk about this." I looked away from him defiantly.

"Don't ignore me." He stood up pulling up his pants. "You tried to kill yourself and I want the answer now. If you don't tell me-"

I cut him off of his insanity. "I'm not one of those dead beat convicts at your job don't interrogate me like I committed a crime." my anger boiled suddenly.

"I wasn't…" He grew quiet taking a deep breath. "Bella, I'm worried about you what is it? What could make you do that?" he sat on the edge on my bed I seriously thought about kicking him in the ass. I seriously did.

Sensing my unwillingness to talk he continued, "Bella I still see you as my little girl. I still see you as the five year old that used to dance ballet, the five year old that used to get excited to go to the zoo and see the tigers."

I smiled.

"It's hard to see you all grown up and watch you spin out of control. I want to help, I want to protect you. Help me here Bells, I'm not your mom you know I'm no good at this."

"At parenting?"

"No, at being a girl. Your mother knew everything you needed. Sure, she was a little erratic, and she was sometimes high energy but she knew everything about you. If you cried she knew what you wanted."

"You miss her." I said sitting up slowly.

"We aren't talking about me."

"You miss her and your not doing anything about it?"

"Bella your mother _left _me there are no second chances for me."

"Yes there is! Just fight for her do not let her marry Phil! Go to Arizona and whisk her away! Quit your job do something!"

"Bella I like my job."

"But we don't!"

"Is that what this is about?" he gestured around us. "The spilt up? The divorce?"

"No! You are so willingly to put this sheriff job in front of me? Renee? Your life?"

"Bella this is not my problem we are dealing with!" he boomed.

"Yes it is! You are too scared to go fight for a woman you love because of a stupid job! You can fix everything if you quit! Fix it all if you just make the effort why don't you want to try?"

"Isabella Swan we are not talking about me and your mother this is about you and why you jumped off a roof!"

"This is not just your problem! This is everyone's you think that just because it was your marriage it did not affect me? You're my mom and dad, what you do the choices you make the jobs you take that all has everything to do with me!"

"Bells-" he started but I could not stop.

"It affected me being up in my bed at night listening to you fight! It affected me when I had ballet recitals and I only saw my mom out in the seats, because my daddy had to go arrest some idiot spray-painting a damn wall! It affected me being a seven year old and listen to my mom tell me why I could not spend Christmas with you! It affected me having two separate lives! It affected me traveling back and fourth constantly being asked what last name is I going to put on college applications! You sit here bitching that you do not know how to go about this problem! That's not my problem, it is yours if you would of stepped up to the plate sooner and be a father sooner you would have been able to take this in stride! So don't sit here and interrogate your daughter for a problem that you participated in!" I was crying now I could feel the hot tears falling off my cheeks. "I sat in Arizona for years! Waiting for you, for you to come and get me and you never did!"

Billy swung open the door revealing the group of people outside listening. "Bella that is enough!"

"NO it isn't." I turned to Charlie and swung my legs over the bed, IV's ripping out of me I looked at him in anger as tears fell blurring the standing figure. "Every summer _I _had to go to _you_ I had to travel on an airplane by myself to you, could it have killed you to travel? Would it have killed you to pick up a phone and call me when it was not my birthday? Just to ask me how was I doing in my life, maybe to say goodnight. Why didn't you fight for me? Why did you let Renee and Phil and _take_ me? Why didn't you bother to ask for custody?"

"Isabella he didn't let Phil adopt you-" Billy started.

"Well you know what," Carlisle walked into my room due to the beeping of the machines going wild. "If you're so wise about everything why don't you just become my father? Better yet if you know everything about Charlie why don't you just marry him? You know more then me and my mother put together! If your so god damn fucking wise why don't you try to fix him and stop fucking defending him!" Charlie opened his mouth but I would not stick around to listen to his babble I pushed through them, passed Carlisle, through Jacob and Leah, away from Seth and Paul and just broke out into a run. In hospital paper pants and shirt, barefoot and bleeding I ran out of the hospital and I knew that Jacob or either one of the Cullens could chase me but I did not care.

After series of weaving through trees and bushes, I came to an opening, the same opening I came to nights ago. I just fell to my knees in the middle of it; I looked up to god and took a deep breath my face sticky with the tears and tree sap of the forest. "Why me? What did I do when I was little that I have to fight this?" I sobbed. "Why does everyone want me to answer them, why couldn't they just know? Why can't they just stop trying to smother me with questions and distractions and just hold me?" I heard the bushes move and I froze, I know that inhumane speed.

"Edward?" I croaked.

Silence.

"What?" He asked standing behind me all of a sudden. I screamed.

He smiled for minute but then after standing there for so long it disappeared.

"How did you find me?" I asked looking at him.

He was staring at my arm, which as bleeding from the wires at the hospital. I wanted to wipe it away but my other arm was in a cast and my ankle was killing me so I could not walk away. He stepped forward his eyes black. I whimpered as his cold hand grabbed my broken arm. He pulled me towards him, throwing me on his back and quickly running towards the cliff. He sat me on the grass and disappeared.

I sat there under the moving clouds waiting for him to return when he did. He had a small blue toy bucket of water he sat across from me on the grass taking the water in his hand to wash away the blood.

"Where did you get the bucket?" I whispered cautiously not wanting to push him.

"I stole it from a kid when he wasn't looking." His black coal eyes staring at me.

"You can't be serious." I looked at him and felt scared. He wore blue jeans and a blue buttoned down shirt. He had a black leather jacket and his bronze hair blew in the soft winds, but what scared me were his black eyes. They had no soul, they were not friendly or warming, they were impersonal and scary.

He froze and he looked at me. Reaching into his pocket and pulled out sunglasses after putting them on him returned to wiping away my blood. I looked at him oddly, was I staring too much? Did he get self-conscious? I looked down as his pale hand flew over the spots of blood. His hands flew to my face pulling me to look at him, and I did.

"Isabella I'm here for you." I nodded and reached up to remove the shades but his head jerked away. I looked down and sighed, and then I tried again getting the same reaction. I tried for the last time and he stood still as the glass slipped off. I threw them to side and smiled despite the creeping chill I got when I looked at those eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded looking away.

"How did you find me?" I whispered remembering I did not see Edward when I ran out of the hospital.

"Honestly?"

"Yes, was it the scent of my blood?"

He shook his head. "No, but I do recommend that the next time your bleeding don't run into this forest, vampires roam this area for people like that." I nodded.

"As to how I found you…." he looked at me with black impersonal eyes.

"I heard your thoughts."

* * *

**Alright. Chu kno what to do.**


	15. Necklace in the Sand

**NEW CHAPTER ENJOY! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Wise men profit more from fools then fools from wise men; for the wise men shun the mistakes of fools but fools do not imitate the success of the wise

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I let out a loud yell as I stood on top of the tallest hill in Forks. The yell vibrated on the trees, this was difficult more difficult then any quest I fought with.

I cursed myself with my own internal stupidity. How could I have not known she was listening to us? How could have I not talk to her about everything going on, I wanted to believe Bella would be okay with these things, these beast that surround her every aspect of her life. I was wrong.

I was a vampire a damned soul, and though there was nothing I could ever do to save her from mental disease of knowing what I was I wanted too. I hated myself for not talking more about what I was to her, not giving her everything she needed to understand. I looked up at the rolling clouds above me, and I sighed I couldn't curse myself for this I had to think calmly if I was irrational then I wouldn't help Bella.

I could not tell her everything about me, what I was, because enable to do that I would have to uncover what Jacob was. We were finally able to explain it to her and though it lifted my spirits and hopes, it did not fix the fact that I was too late. I should have known she was on the roof she would never shimmy down a gutter to the floor. I sat on the grass putting my head in my hands.

I liked girls better when I just had my way with them and left.

I thought Bella would be my greatest test conquered, I was wrong. I think back to the day I first saw her, I saw an ordinary face in the crowd, but then I smelled her scent and it became as if she was a greater star. I was ashamed at first struggling, if I admitted I felt for her in some way my family would never let me live it down. Yet if I ignored it, well it would kill me…

I became crazy about her, the way she laughed at her own jokes. The way she would lie about her stability just to get through an awkward conversation. The first time I kissed her, it was difficult, I had heard her open her heart out about Phil and what she has dealt with, and I in turned opened my "heart" out about Victoria.

Victoria…

Nothing killed me more then killing her. It is almost like, having a favorite stuff animal in which you admire dearly, but having to throw it away because it lost its stuffing. It hurts to see the shell of what once was in the trashcan but knowing there is no point in keeping the upper layer with out the stuffing. It was for Bella, which more in itself proved me what I felt. If it was Lauren in that position I would have let Victoria feed and be on her marry way.

Now Bella, a soft gentle creature, is spiraling out of control because of the inflictions of her life. I hated myself for being part of the problem, and I knew Jacob felt the same. He blamed himself for Bella's snapping moment; his sorrow almost killed Jasper in the hospital waiting room. I felt guilty of knowing what I do. I know that Phil raped Bella, and from what little she has told me I know that it had happened more then once. Here I stood _knowing _that some one laid hand to hurt her, but I couldn't speak up because it wasn't my story to tell.

My throat was raw; there is so much I was fighting for right now. My instant reflect of getting hurt it sex, running to anyone for sex. This brings up a problem for the relationship with Isabella.

Sex.

I was in no way a virgin and never would be again, I was not pure in any shape or form and yet she was, weather she chose to believe so or not, she was pure. I know what sex is and she does not, and I know she will struggle with the knowledge of my past, and she will want to fulfill that role and I, as a man, could not refuse her.

Nevertheless, was she ready? Was I?

Bella's picture of sex was not an act two people in love do together; it is when a man takes what he wants and leaves her in pain and regret. While my idea of sex was a release of pent up energy, bad or good. Both of our ideas were clearly messed around with. As we progress, each day the closer and closer that fight comes. I couldn't dream of turning her down, she was gorgeous she was mine.

Which brought me to my next fear, could I sleep with Bella with out killing her. Though I believe, Bella is a virgin to the experience her body is not. I rejoice in that fact because I would not have to deal with the blood loss of taking her virginity. However, with the desire of sex and her blood tempting me in my weakest moments could I carry out the act with out snapping her body in half and killing her?

I leaned back against the grass I heard the breeze as it swooped through the trees. When I heard the sirens of the ambulance heading towards Bella's house, when I heard the paramedic's thoughts about a girl who jumped off a roof. My body felt stricken, I felt so dense as in not checking the roof. I chased that ambulance and I watched them load her into the bus I watched her body mangled in the defeat to gravity. The image was enough to make me cringe; I could not go into the area with her blood and my emotions. I felt so lost and defeated I was angry at myself for not being there, I was angry that Jacob triggered was had been building for days, weeks, years even. I was angry that Bella didn't talk to me about her thoughts and then it led more anger back to me. I was so lost with out reading her thoughts and I wanted to kick myself for it.

I just needed a sign, a sign from some one.

"Why are you doing this? What sick game are you playing with me?" The clouds lulled by in response. I spoke to the heavens. "You give me this fallen angel and you expect me to know what do? I do not fix fallen angels I create them; I destroy girls I use them and throw them away. I diminish their confidence and pride and yet here you send me this angel, which has already been through that. Is this a lesson in a miracle on its own? Send me a sign…" I closed my eyes whispering to myself when I heard her.

_Why me? What did I do when I was little that I have to fight this? Why does everyone want me to answer them, why couldn't they just know? Why can't they just stop trying to smother me with questions and distractions and just hold me?" _

I sprung up whirling around looking for her. She was supposed to be in the hospital, "Bella?"

I had no response but the music kept filling my brain.

_This isn't fair! All I've wanted out of life was to be loved and be successful. Why did you have to choose me to be destroyed, I've never done anything evil._

"Isabella?" I called one more time.

_I was better off dead! I was better off dying I should have died! Why didn't you just take me! Why do you have to be so stubborn! Just like I asked you to make him stop when he was over me! How can you not just answer my plea?_

"Isabella don't think that way." I yelled to the empty field. Then the realization hit me, thinking, she was _thinking_ and I was hearing her thoughts. My feet began to run before I could even tell them too, I've never heard Bella's thoughts but even now, as distressed as they were, were beautiful. I saw her in the middle of an empty field, she was on her knees crying and bleeding.

I wanted to hear more of the thoughts but I couldn't leave her here.

"Edward?"

She called out to me.

_Please be Edward._ She thought to herself. She spun around looking for me wildly.

I snuck up behind her scaring her. She looked at me and asked me questions I did not hear. I watched as the blood trickled down her arm. The scent was hitting me harder then ever before I reached out grabbing her almost squeezing her. I was going to kill her.

Then I thought better of it I pulled her to the cliff's edge and sat her down. I quickly ran to the beach and saw a small boy playing with his sister in the sand. After watching the mom wink at me I was quickly ran grabbing the pale from them and filling it with water. Walking at human speed before I could run full speed.

Returning to her, I cleaned her wounds with water. Her eyes never left me.

_He is so beautiful…what happen to his eyes?_

I pulled on sunglasses at the thought. After cleaning her wounds, I grabbed her face.

"I'm here for you Bella." I whispered.

She reached for my sun glasses but I jerked away. She tried a second time and I did the same.

_I just need to see his full face and then I can be safe._

I let her remove them.

"How did you find me?" _where were you?_

After a few warnings to her, I revealed how I stumbled upon her.

"I heard your thoughts."

_Oh my god._ "I thought you couldn't do that?" _is he messing with me? Fuck is he reading my thoughts now?_

I let out a small chuckle.

_Stop that._

"I'm sorry love." I pulled a stray hair loose.

_I could never get tired of that nickname._

"How is it possible that you look gorgeous even in a hospital gown?"

_The same way it's possible for you to look good even with those eyes. _

I let out a low laugh.

"I do enjoy bantering this way."

_You're not the only one._

She scooted closer to me on the grass._ I thought you couldn't read my thoughts._

"I couldn't."

_What happened?_

"I don't know."

_Where were you?_

"More important question, why are you not in the hospital?"

She looked down showing me the ordeal she just fought through.

"Why didn't you tell Charlie?"

_I'm not ready. _

"Isabella you can not keep this from-" she cut me off flinging herself in my arms. Her lips meeting mine, our tongues clashing together in harmony. She crawled into my lap pushing at my chest wanting me to lay down.

Her hands drove through my hair and her breath was so sweet, I could not help what I was feeling as the blood rushed from my head.

"Bella" I said pushing her away from me, taking in unnecessary air. "I think we should get you back to the hospital."

_I'd rather be here, with you._

She kissed my jaw line going down to my neck. I could feel her nipples against my chest; I knew it wasn't from the chill of my skin.

"Bella."

_Edward_

"Stop."

_Do you want me too?_

"Nuhh" she nipped playfully at my ear blowing into it. "Noooo" I finally spat out.

_Then your reason for protest is? _

"I don't think this is a good step to take now."

_Edward I want to erase the memories of the past, please it'd be the only way I can move on._

"Bella that is not truuuuu" my words fizzled as she placed herself on the front of my jeans. "Bella…" my voice was horse.

_Stop with all the talking_

"Bella." I grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off me so we were both sitting up. She sat on my groin area and I was leaning upwards. The tree swayed around us. "I'm not going to sleep with you."

_Why not, aren't I just as good as those other girls?_

"Bella your better which is why I'm stopping this. You can't stop what's happened to you with just a quick fuck in the woods."

_Don't you want me?_

I could of sworn I seen her eyes tear up before she blinked the evidence away. "Yes, Isabella I do, I want you desperately."

_Then show me._

I laughed in my mind, wasn't that what I told girls before? I dropped my head to her shoulder giving up the battle. My lips touched her warm neck as she threw her head back groaning in happiness. My ice tongue darted over her warm flesh as my hands released her and wrapped around her waist. My hands traveled down her waist onto her ass, I've never touched Bella inappropriately before and I loved it. Her skin was so warm and soft my left hand traveled to the hem of her shirt as she ran her fingers through my hair. Her thoughts alone were driving my wild and I moved my hand closer to her breast. I continued kissing her neck and shoulders as my hand engulfed her breast. The nipple instantly hardening under my grasp I twisted it pushing her down on her back. She was clawing at my leather jacket to remove it.

I did so throwing it the side. I kissed her lips once more as I held myself on tops of her. My left hands exploring my right holding me above her. She opened her legs granting me permission to move a step closer once in between she closed her legs around me. I kissed her lips as my left hand ripped away the hospital shirt leaving her open to the wind. She moaned as my mouth moved over her chest.

I kissed her breast sucking gently on her nipples as she squirmed under me trying to get friction, trying to find more pleasure. My left hand traveled downward fiddling with the waistband. My hand slipped into it feeling the heat of her body ready for me. I froze.

I pulled away and I did so quickly. I grabbed her ruined hospital shirt and cursed at its state.

_Edward…? _

I unbuttoned my shirt leaving me in my white undershirt and handed it to her. "Put this on."

_No_

I grabbed my jacket placing it back on my torso and looked at her. She lay in the grass the green contrasting against her white skin, her brown hair flooding over the grass. Her breast standing at attention in the wind

This was hard…

"Bella put on the shirt."

_Why?_

"I told you we are not doing this." I looked down at her trying so desperately to not stare at her breast.

_But…_

Her thoughts stopped as she sat up throwing the shirt on her torso buttoning it up. She stood and pushed passed me.

"Bella where are you going?"

She said nothing. I heard nothing.

"Bella? Talk to me?"

She continued walking.

I ran to her, pushing her back and looked at her. "If your thinking something I can't hear it."

Her brown eyes searched mine. "I'm going home." she spat looking at me in disgust.

My heart shattered why I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. What happened?

"Bella…"

"Edward save it. I just want to go home I don't want to go to a hospital, I want to be home."

I looked down at her bare feet.

"Let me drive you to the hospital, to talk to Carlisle about letting you leave." I whispered. Couldn't she understand this was hard for me too? Hard to not only turn her down but hard to watch her suffer through the tragedy of painful process of rape. She'd regret sleeping with me and I'd regret letting her therefore, I couldn't let her. She just nodded.

We drove to the hospital and I reached out for her hand but she balled it into a fist. I sighed at the small reaction that affected me so big but I held to fist anyway. We entered the hospital, only then did her fist break into a hand again, and she held on to me dearly.

I begged Carlisle to arrange it that Bella could stay home, he did but she had to deal with daily calls from the nurses. She agreed immediately, I walked her to Charlie and Billy and left her in their care only after getting a sideways glance from Billy.

"I heard her thoughts." I whispered as I entered Carlisle's office again. My siblings sitting at the sidelines.

"That's awesome." Alice spoke excitedly "because for a second I could see her future. She's going to sleep with you."

"I know," I croaked.

"Tell me you didn't." Carlisle looked at me with a stern glare.

"I didn't I swear. I stopped her." I looked down.

"You stopped her? YOU? Of all people." Emmett laughed.

"Shut up." Jasper said hitting Emmett's arm.

"I can't hear her thoughts anymore." ignoring the circus, I called family.

"Alice was just in here complaining about the same thing." Carlisle nodded over to her.

"What was she thinking?" Alice whispered eager to know.

"She wanted some one to understand without her having to tell her. She wanted to be taken care of." I looked at Carlisle. "But the minute I told her I wouldn't sleep with her. It's like an imaginary wall rose back up."

Carlisle nodded. "I will look into this I doubt this is uncommon."

I nodded calmly before turning my body toward the door. "Edward." Esme burst through the door breathing quiet heavily.

"What's wrong?" I said looking my mother over, everyone in the room stiffened.

"Ready for impact." Alice whispered as Charlie burst through the doors.

"You!" He pointed at me.

"What?" I said backing up.

"You are the reason my daughter tried to kill herself." He yelled his eyes furrowed with anger.

I looked at Bella who said nothing looking away. In some distant land, I knew right then that she lied to Charlie. I tightened my jaw and looked away.

"Now Charlie I'm sure that there is a miss understanding." Carlisle whispered.

"No, I understand now it was fine until he showed up." Charlie turned to Bella.

"Right Bella?" Charlie asked.

She stood in silence looking away. I rubbed my temples, "If you'll excuse me." I whispered walking passes Charlie who reached out and grabbed my arm other hand on his pistol.

Everyone stood Emmett slightly crouching. Jasper sitting focusing on Charlie, Alice was looking away into the distance. Rosalie was shaking.

"Come near her again and I'll kill you." Charlie looked at me with anger.

"Are we done here?" I asked coming closer to his face.

"I can lock you up with all the prison charges I got on you." Charlie said his grip tightening on his gun.

"Then do it." I whispered. I knew he was right he was thinking all those thoughts. Yet he was to honest of a person to let personal interest interfere.

"Don't mess with me boy."

"I won't." My eyes darted towards Bella.

I stood outside the hospital waiting for them to leave. When they did Jacob was first to leave looking at me with almost a hint of an apology. I closed my eyes wishing I had something to reveal this stress. A nurse was outside smoking a cigarette; I walked over to her and used my charm.

"Do you mind if I have one?"

"How old are you?" The nurse said fixing her blonde hair.

"Old enough to know better, yet young enough not to care." I whispered leaning closer.

Within five minutes, I had a cigarette and I was walking into hospital bathroom with a blonde nurse whose name escaped me. After rolling around in a stall, I released her as she buttoned up her nurse's outfit. I nodded a good bye to her and walked out of the stall, I had a person to deal with. I lit the cigarette in my hand and walked towards the forest. I was within her area in seconds, I looked at my half burning cigarette and placed it in my mouth and inhaled.

"You smoke now?" Jacob came walking out of the bushes.

"I've always smoked." I whispered.

"I know I just didn't know you had a taste for legal stuff." Jacob shrugged.

"I'm sorry what is it to you?" I slightly snarled.

"I came to tell you that the girl you came to see is over there." I followed his nodded and saw her through the trees she was sitting on the beach.

"Why-" I began to ask but he shook his head.

"Hey I was there, and I don't like you so don't take this as a peace treaty. However, I know you weren't the reason. I know you need to talk to her and I know that it is between you two." he walked passed me but stopped and turned he pulled the cigarette out of my mouth and smashed it into the dirt. "It's bad for the trees." He said pointing up.

I laughed and walked towards Bella. I was standing next to her, she was wearing jeans and a brown shirt, and jean jacket was covering her scrapes on her arms. She looked up at me she opened her mouth but stood quiet.

"I don't want to stay long." I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "But tell me, did you tell Charlie that bullshit or did he figure it on his own?"

"Both maybe….I mean he just guessed your name and when I stood quiet…"

"So you'd rather let your father break us up then tell him what happened?"

"No…that's not it."

"Then what is it?" I snarled. "You don't care enough about us to stop this insane lie?"

She stood looking at me. "Edward I don't ever want to hurt you, but I can't tell my father I'm not ready."

"You'll never be ready, but I hope you are ready. Ready for a long miserable life if you keep this to yourself." I stared at her as she gripped on to the stupid necklace.

That necklace has annoyed me to death.

"Edward, I won't lie with all the stress I was under…it was hard" She gripped onto the necklace.

"Why didn't you let him blame Jacob?" I snarled watching the charm.

"I don't know"

I reached out feeling the wolf charm. She stood quiet, and then I grabbed it and ripped it off her neck causing her to gasp. It fell into the sand; my black eyes looked deep into her.

"I'm done with you, with this…"

"Edward I-" she grabbed her neck in pain as she revealed a small cut from the necklace wire.

"I need time from you…." I whispered looking at her.

"Edward please don't…"

I turned and ran away from where I came before stopping. I turned around and ran back.

"Bella!" I screamed I couldn't leave her. I loved her I wanted her I don't care if the world hated me I needed her what the fuck was I kidding?

I stopped dead cold in my tracks on the sand as the scene happened faster then I could imagine. Bella had her hands wrapped around Jacob who stood still his hands on her waist their lips dancing with each other.

My snarl jumped her apart from him and he fell back on the sand startled.

"Edward…" she gasped running towards me. I backed away from her when her hands reached for me.

"I came back to tell you I couldn't do it." I looked at the blue water hitting the sand. "I couldn't leave." I looked back her face and I swear if I weren't dead, I'd cry at this cruel karma. "But now…I think I can." I turned my body from her walking away.

"Edward let me explain." she called after me as I walked into the forest. I walked I didn't run, I sat on a tree stump and just looked at her from behind the trees calling after me. I waited for a minute, wondering if she would run after me. Then I slapped myself, what the hell was I doing. I got up and ran, and the last thing I heard was Bella. Running to the tree stump I was once sitting on, crying.

* * *

**Dont kill me! lol R&R**


	16. Odd friendships

**Okay, I know Rebecca and Rachel our Jacob's sisters in the series and his mom's name is Sarah buuuttttttttt I didn't favor Sarah as the mom's name so. Deal with it.  
Thank you reviewers!  
**

**"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."**

* * *

JACOB POV

The drive home from the hospital was just as one should be. It was quiet, and uncomfortable. We were all packed into Charlie's cruiser. My father's wheel chair in the trunk, him in the front seat next to Charlie. Bella curled up next to me in the back seat and me just sitting there. I did not know what to say or do, but I tragically wanted to break with tension. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the cruiser.

"Why don't I take Bella to the beach when we get back?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Charlie said looking at me in the review mirror.

"I'll watch her, and you guys need to talk." I said motioning to my father and Charlie. I could feel Bella's intense stare on my back.

"Maybe that's a good idea." My father whispered.

I leaned back into the seat as we stopped at a light. Closing my eyes I saw my mother, she was a beautiful woman. She had long black hair and native skin, she stood tall and proud. She had the best laugh in the world it was almost contagious. She was always stern with me and never let me get too active in trouble. Her eyes where wide and sliver. She used to tell me and my sister stories of the old tribes, if only I knew then that it was all true.

My sister. She was just like me only years older. She would have been twenty-three if she were alive. She was like my father, bull-headed and true to whom she was, she would parade around the house in her ballerina costume on Halloween. She would constantly get us the best candy when we went trick or treating and she would never let me be picked on when we went to the park. I remember one incident on a rare sunny day in Forks so clearly that just to this day makes me cry.

I was about three it was months before the crash. She was nine, we went to the park and I sat in the baby swings she was pushing me as we were both laughing. Then some kid came along, complaining that we were hogging the swing from his little sister. My sister always had a short temper, so she told the boy "First come, first served." she said in the most stuck up way possible.

"You should share!" The boy whined.

"There's a whole line of swings." My sister had stopped pushing me standing in front of my swing protectively.

"That one has the shade." the boy had said pointing to the sky.

"That's not my problem. I came here with my brother first. There are plenty of swings." she shrugged walking back to original post. She continued to swing me with out care. My mother was a few feet away reading a novel; she was sitting next to another mother that was watching us all very closely.

"That's no fair!" the little boy stomped his foot. My sister paid no mind to him and continued to swing me.

"You guys just want that swing so you guys don't get any more tan."

My sister stopped once more.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're hogging the swing. My mommy said it's people like you that take everything with out asking." the boy huffed sticking out his tongue.

"Well maybe you guys just need a tan." she shrugged walking back behind me.

"Well maybe you red skins should just move!" The little boy screamed. Causing my mother to look up rather quickly. Dropping her book she marched over not fast enough however to stop my sister from walking to the boy pinching his arm. He, at this point, began to cry causing the woman who was sitting next to my mother to march over as well.

"Rachel!" My mother hissed. Grabbing her arm as the mother came over holding her little boy's shoulders.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Black I'm terribly sorry you know how kids can be." My mother said holding out her hand in apology.

The other mother looked down at my mothers hand and offered no introduction. "I hope _that _child apologizes to _my _son." She fixed her blonde hair.

"Of course she will." My mother sighed. "Rachel, apologize to…?"

"Mike." The little boy hissed.

"He called me a red skin!" Rachel growled.

"Please control your savage child." the mother growled.

"Excuse me?" My mother said pushing Rachel behind her.

"It was obvious your child was hogging the good swing." the mother looked pointedly at me.

"My daughter and son got here before your child did. The last time I checked each swing works perfectly and no other kids have a problem with that."

"Well you should teach your children to share." the mother said coming closer to the swing.

"Maybe your child should learn that they don't get everything they want when they want it."

"They would if it weren't for your people."

"What people would that be?"

"You _Indians, _you all think your so wise and think you own the land." the mother hissed.

My mother stood astonished. "Well not that I approve of stereo types, but if we act wise, then we are for we are not the ones walking around calling others "Pale skins" as you are calling my family "Red skins" and it's Native American, thank you ever so kindly."

"If it wasn't for your people, my child wouldn't have to grow up in the world waiting in line behind that savage of yours."

"If it wasn't for your people." My mother said stepping forward to the woman who back away. "And by your people, I mean the stupid idiotic and ignorant people who are going to raise juvenile delinquents who believe they can do what ever they please because they are white. You need to learn a few things you and your children. One: You may be white, but many people fought for the right for that damn swing." my mother pointed to it. "Two: One day your child will say that phrase to the wrong person, I will not tell you to not raise your kids racist, I will not tell you to stop being racist, because if I did I would be just like you, trying to limit some one else's freedom." She towered over the mother. "Three: When your child gets jumped because of those phrases. I hope you are ready to see a _Native _American, treating your child at the doctors table. Because this is a community of them, and if you have a problem with that, move. But I do intend to stay here and my child will play on this swing because it is their right, it is their job to have fun, just like it is your child's job to understand that they should wait their turn because if they want something special, like a shaded swing, they might have to wait because the world is not theirs." My mother turned to Rachel.

"I do allow physical harm to people in this family, so you will apologize." She said nodding over to Mike.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered. My mother nodded and looked at the woman.

"You have your apology and your child should survive."

"Well no wonder you people were called savages you don't discipline your kids." she looked at my sister. "You should be ashamed for having to resort to such ignorant behavior."

My mother stepped in front of the woman's point of vision. "You should be ashamed indeed fighting with a nine year old because your child's ass can't take a sunny swing, when Forks is pretty much covered in clouds all the time you would think your child would want sun."

"No one talks to me that way my husband is-"

"Who gives a shit? I told you nicely to restrain yourself. Now I am telling you my way, you will leave my children alone and you will take that spoiled child to another swing, if they cannot wait five minutes then that is their problem. Now kindly fuck off before I show you what this "savage" or "red skin" will do if you don't."

"Is that a threat?" The woman said pulling out her cell.

"No." my mother turns removing me from the swing. She then took the swing basket and swung it around the blue pole. Everyone in the park was watching as my mother made sure it was a good hassle to get down. "Have a nice day, have fun on the swing children." We left the park and went for ice cream, soon afterwards my mother, tired of the racism, created a small group called Native Freedom. A group of our neighbors and friends who wanted to make a difference joined in. They planted trees in the park creating more shade, and painted a mural in the park, it was of kids from every race playing in a similar park and a small Native boy who looked a lot like me in the baby swing and a small girl behind him looking a lot like my sister.

However, Native Freedom died soon after my mother did, no one had the same fire as her. However, as a sign of respect they painted her in the middle of the mural, she was in her favorite red sundress smiling holding the earth in her brown hands.

I hear that story every time my father thinks about the mural and listen to it as if I never heard it before. I missed my sister and my mother.

The day of the crash was a rainy one, my father had been complaining about the school calling complaining about my sister's behavior begging for them to come and get her. Apparently some one called her an Indian and made her a small feather crown she in turn spilled a whole thing of paint on the child's head and clothes. My father called my mother from her small career at a hallmark store to come home. When she did she was pissed about the incident and wanted to go stir hell, while my father would not let her saying it would only create more chaos. Pulling me into a car seat and strapping me in my father got behind the wheel. I began to cry so my mother switched me over the left side of the car, where I could see her in the passenger seat. She talked to me about my yellow dinosaur, a toy I had acquired when Native Freedom had done a small rally at a museum; I had gotten restless causing her to buy the toy from a store a couple blocks down.

When we arrived at the school, it was still raining and after twenty minutes of my mother searching for the child's mother, we left and my sister was covered in red paint and tears. My father angry at her actions and my mother slightly proud, my father gripped on the steering wheel yelling about how my mother could never teach us that before you can save the world you must learn that peace is something you should have within your soul.

My mother told my father that Rachel was a girl, and a Native and she had odds stacked against her he would never understand. She also said that Rachel had calmly told the boy she did not want the crown nor did she find it funny. However, when the boy began to force it on her, the paint accident happened.

Rachel had been next to me crying I offered her my yellow dinosaur but she was to angry to take it instead she grabbed it and whipped it me causing me to cry that a red paint hand print cover the dinosaurs neck. My mother and father already fighting and I was screeching that no one heard Rachel scream for my father causing him to yell back in anger but not knowing she was simply warning him of the speeding sports car.

It happened so fast. The sports car hit the right side of our truck causing my mother to brace the impact first. I woke up being pulled from the car and in Charlie's arms. My father lay on the sidewalk bleeding from his legs after being crushed by the flipping car. I had been screaming all the way to hospital until I saw my father; he was also crying I learned from different reasons. My mother had not survived the internal bleeding and my sister's head was crushed when the car flipped. Charlie had entered the area and handed me a yellow dinosaur with a red handprint on its neck and a couple of blood splatters on its paws.

He apologized saying they washed it all they could. I was protected that day because of the car seat; I do not know why I made it out with few cuts and bruises. Charlie constantly was checking on us in the hospital and on me while I was in the child care unit. A doctor, who I now know as Dr. Cullen, handled me. He handle me with care but a distant sort of care.

Charlie and my father became quick friends during the hard time, as Charlie was the one getting my father the wheel chair he needed. They seemed to bond on the drive to the cemetery and back, soon Charlie was coming over to our house and taking me to the park with his daughter Bella. She was quiet but very talkative when you got real close to her. I spent about and hour pointing out everything in the mural my mother did, of course, it was chopped up because I was about four so I could not explain it in detail.

Soon Bella and her mom left causing me to be alone, again.

I turned looking at Bella in the seat; she looked so small and fragile. It was as if god sent me Bella when he knew I needed a sister. I loved her like one too, but it was when I turned about sixteen I had started to change into a beast then my father revealed the truth to me. A vampire who had been set out to rid the tribe of the Black family because of our power had hurt my family. Though my mother was not one of us, my sister and I were supposed to be strong wolves. Tribe leaders…

The vampire was some man name James, a tracker.

When we pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house, I helped Bella upstairs and waited for her to dress. We soon made our way onto the beach were she plopped down she was crying when I sat next to her.

"Bella I don't know what to tell you." I said as I sat next to her.

"How about what everyone else has said? 'Why did you do it?'"

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked sensing her attitude.

"No…" she looked away.

"Bella I just want to kno-"

"Why don't you just shut up for once Jacob? All you do is butt in!"

"What the hell?" I said looking at her.

"What?! You don't listen?" She looked at me angrily.

"Hey don't come off to me like a bitch Bella I'm here for you."

"What ever…" she whispered.

"What the hell is with you lately?" I asked getting up.

"What?" she said looking at me confused.

"Walking around giving everyone attitude? Dating a vampire? What has gotten into you?!"

She stood up looking at me. "Who the hell do you think you are? I didn't come here to be bitched at!"

"I didn't come here to watch you mope about life either!"

"You don't know me!"

"Yes I do! You are the Bella I know! The one that blushes when she is told how cute she is! The one who fights with you when you try to do something nice, the one that puts everyone before her self, the one I met when I was 4 the one that named my stuff dinosaur Hope." I looked at her with a small smile.

"No you don't just stop it!" she screamed.

"You're the Bella that shared all her peanut butter cookies with me you're the one I called baby sis through out my child hood."

She put her hands to her ears crying shaking her head. "That was the virgin Bella!" She screamed falling to her knees.

"What?" I whispered falling next to her.

She gasped for air as she looked at her hair sticking to her cheeks, her eyes wide like saucers. "I'm not a virgin."

"How?" Not really wanting to know how. "Was it by the Noel kid you wrote me about? The one that you dated for a while?" I knew Noel was a bad ass that smoked a lot.

She shook her head.

"Edward?" My blood began to boil growling.

She shook her head.

"Bella who?" I said grabbing her face.

"Phil…" She gasped out and began to cry again.

"What?" I whispered.

"Phil, he….he.." she gasped.

"Isabella…" I whispered looking sternly into her eyes.

"He _raped_ me…"

I almost crushed her face I let go of her quickly backing away from her. She looked confused at first but then I started to convulse. My body began to twitch wildly as growling escaped my lips. She began to cry again watching me. I reached down yanking off my shorts quickly and my shirt kicking off my shoes. She looked strangely at me as I laid there in my boxers. Then I exploded, into the werewolf I was. My fur standing on edge.

"Jacob…" she whispered.

I crawled to her and lay at her side she continued to cry and I guess she knew I was too angry.

"It first happened when I was about fourteen. I was asleep when he came into my room; he raped me and then left for work. I did not tell Renee because it would kill her. It happened again a month later when Renee was knocked out on the couch he asked me to empty out the hamper in my moms room then raped me on their bed." she looked away in disgust. "Then it happened regularly every couple of months, he'd make me watch some porn with him. Then my mom started staying over night at the hospital, and I began having to sleep naked next to him. Then I began to go to my grandma's house when my mom left for weeks at a time, he used to rape me everywhere in the kitchen in the bathroom in the shower. I could not tell Renee because I was too scared. Then when my Grandmother died, he raped me through out the night. Telling me, I wanted it. Then I begged my mom to let me come to Forks, when I finally got the plane ticket he raped me in the air port, in my room telling me he wanted to get as much as he can before I left." She began to cry. "Then I came here and I thought it would help but it didn't. I can't tell Charlie because he'll blame my mom, and my mom would blame her self and she's too sick…too sick to fight this as well."

We stood there in silence as she cried slowly I started to morph back, I walked away into the bushed before changing. I came back out sighing sitting next to her taking her in my arms.

"Bella we can battle this together if you want…who else knows?" I whispered.

"Edward…he's been telling me to tell you. He said it would help."

"Did it?"

"A little." she whispered.

"Bella, I'm right here for you."

"Jacob?"

"Yea?" I whispered into her hair.

"What did Edward mean when he said you can't get off on your own girlfriend?"

I let out a small breath. She wanted a subject change. "Werewolves imprint on girls, once we do this it's like fatal attraction we are hooked on the girl forever."

"So all of you are werewolves? Paul? Jared? Sam? Quil? Seth?"

"Yup, all of us…and Leah."

"A female?"

"Yea, my sister was suppose to the be the other one…" I whispered.

"Oh…so can females imprint?"

"No. The problem is, I haven't imprinted on Leah."

"But you're dating her. What happens if you imprint on some one?"

"That our problem, that's what happened between her and Sam. He imprinted on Emily."

"Oh my god. It will happen to her a second time?"

"Yea, it looks like." I whispered knowing the painful truth.

"Well, what about Emily, her face?"

"Sam transformed too close to her." I whispered.

I straightened up. "Are you ready to talk to Edward?"

"Not really." She whispered.

"Well…too bad here he comes." I said standing kissing the top of her head as she looked out at the water.

I walked out nodding to Edward. I looked at him; he looked like the old him, a him I have not seen since Bella came to town. I left them alone to their discussion and I sat down on a tree stump before I heard him walking away. I turned around and walked onto the beach.

She was crying again.

"Bella, maybe it's time we get back home to talk to your dad." I said. She got up and looked at me walking toward me she hugged me. I held her close her small body pressing against me she moved around in my grasp so I released her; she threw her arms around me and kissed me. I was so shocked that my mind did not comprehend what was going on I pushed her away by the waist.

"Bella…Leah.." I said huskily.

She moved back to my lips working against them I continued to push her away when a snarl did the trick. I was about to thank god but then I saw just who I had help betray.

Fuck.

"Edward." she said running towards him. I could hear them but I did not pay attention, not when she ran into the forest after him. I was just shocked; all that racked my brain was Leah. She would hate me; she would turn into a werewolf and _kill _me.

I walked Bella home in silence as she sobbed. I left her in her room to sleep and walked out of the house ignoring my father and his friend. I walked like a zombie into the woods up onto the hill where I watched the waves down below. This was where I first kissed Leah, I sighed.

I wanted to imprint on her I spent hours just staring at her willing it to come, I wanted to change fate. She would dump me the minute she found out about Bella.

I would hurt her worse than imprinting on some one else. I loved her, her smooth her hair and skin. Her love for art and writing, I laid back on the grass.

"Try seeing the real her." Edward spoke so quietly I jumped. I got up looking at him.

"How long have you been here?" I asked watching him sitting on the rock holding a small brown bag.

"I've been here for a while, long enough to tell you about your problem." He stated coldly.

"About earlier." I sighed walking up to him. He held up his hand and shook his head.

"I know, I know about what happen." He whispered.

"What's in the bag?" I asked.

"Stuff."

"Illegal stuff?"

"Yes."

"Let me get some…" I whispered. Edward nodded pulling out a small joint.

Minutes later, we were sitting on the edge of the cliff passing it back and fourth.

"Maybe you need to let yourself see the real Leah. Maybe you see the make up and the tough girl exterior, but maybe just maybe if you look real hard you can see Leah Clearwater for who she is."

"Can you read her thoughts?" I ask taking a small puff.

"Leah's?" He asked

"Bella's." I said letting the smoke come out of my mouth as I spoke.

"No, I can't, I could once but now I can't."

"Maybe that's for the best." I whispered.

He looked at me in disbelief as he brought the joint to his lips. "What makes you say that?"

"It's your power bro." I said inhaling the smoke coming out his mouth. "One minute next to you and BAM some one's whole life story is open to you, with out them knowing." I looked at him as he handed me the joint again.

"You think so uh?"

"Yes, relationships need some secrets and personal thoughts." I looked at him.

"Maybe…" he laughed. "Have you smoked before?"

"Yea, a couple of times with Paul and Jared."

"And you yell at me." He joked.

"Well cigarettes and a joint are two different things." I said smiling.

"I will go back to hating you tomorrow." Edward looked at me. I suddenly felt sorry for him. He lived forever, and finds a couple of girls he likes for real but they all do not know what he is. Now Bella knows and she hurts him by letting Charlie blame him for something that never happened. He knew about Phil but kept it a secret for a sign of respect, as if his life wasn't hard enough.

"It's not as bad as being a dog." He looked at me joking.

"I guess I have the upper hand since I don't feed off bunnies."

"I don't either."

"I'm a little hungry."

"Me too."

"What do you eat when you get the munchies?"

"Are you scared of seeing a little blood action?" His eyes mirrored the burning on the joint.

"Never." I said smoke blowing out.

Minutes later, I stood in middle of the forest watching Edward as he sucked the blood from a big bear. My vision was hazy as I looked around, walking forward he looked at me blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"We'll go get you some food now." He whispered.

I nodded as we walked out of the forest, into a diner. I heard whispers flare when Paul and Jared sat with Quil and Seth at the dinner staring at us. I nodded at them and ordered a burger with fries and a small sandwich. Edward rose an eyebrow at me.

"I think you're starving not dealing with munchies."

"I have a big appetite." I shrugged looking at Paul and Seth who were staring at me. I raised my hand and twirled my finger telling them to turn around in their booth. Edward and I sat at the counter looking around before Edward ducked his head and whispered to me.

"The red head far edge of the counter."

I looked over at her. "What about her."

"She likes being tied up." He had a cruel smile.

I laughed as a waitress walked by.

"Miss." Edward spoke smoothly.

"Yes?" She said sticking out her chest.

"Can I have two beers and a few shots?"

"How old are you?" she asked batting her eyelashes at me.

"Hey don't you know my motto by now Hun?" he said touching her arm. She shivered.

"Old enough to know better young enough not to care? Yes I remember." walking away, she slinked into the back.

"Have you done every girl in this town?"

"Almost." He whispered.

"Damn."

"Are you a virgin?"

"If you tell me you're going gay I swear I'll move down a couple of seats." I said laughing.

"Is that your way of saying yes?"

"No…I'm not a virgin."

Our beers came with a few shots taking them down with a swig of beer I looked back at him.

"How can you do this?" I gestured to the beer.

"I can stomach it." He smirked. "Who was she?"

"A neighborhood mom. One of my friends had this hot mom and they were moving away, I went over to help pack things into a car. His dad had gone down the post office very fast and said friend went out when I got there. She invited me gave me some lemonade and pretty soon we were rolling around the counter top with her."

"Age?"

"16"

"When you changed?"

"Yup."

"Damn, lucky bastard."

"What?"

"I lost my virginity years ago."

I started laughing. "You died a virgin?"

"Yea"

More shots ensued and more laughing before I knew it we were out in the clearing again just talking to each other agreeing to go back to enemies tomorrow. My phone vibrated as I looked at the caller ID it said Leah.

"Answer it." Edward jumped up, "Her dad is in the hospital."

"Leah baby, it's going to be okay." I jumped up Edward following.

We sat in the hospital room watching Dr. Cullen work on Leah's father. She sat in the chair crying as me and Edward stood apart from them. Edward telling me Carlisle's thoughts. Apparently he had a heart attack and he was pulling through but it was too soon to tell the family getting their hopes up incase he crashed again.

"Look at Leah." He whispered.

I stared at her.

"Look at her as hard as you can."

She wore blue pajama bottoms and a tank top pink shirt. She wore a grey over sized sweater and her hair was down and messy a little, her eyes were red and her cheeks were pink.

She looked up at me tears running her cheeks; it hit me like a truck.

She was all I wanted in my life; she was the half of me I missed through out my life. I walked up to her pulling me into my grasp.

"I love you babe so much I'd die for you. He's going to be okay, he's pulling through." I whispered kissing her tears.

"Jacob did you…" her voice broke looking up at me scared.

I nodded kissing her lips again. "Imprint?"

"On me?" she completed I nodded as she laughed holding me close just as Carlisle came out smiling. I turned around to share the good news with Edward.

He was gone.

* * *

**Odd uh!? Well dont worry i know on my profile there is picture of a dog for Bella, we will get to that in the next chapter. I promise. **


	17. Meeting My Shadow

**Okay my bad if there is alot of mistakes in this chapter is just that my word processor was being hard.**

**Gratefulness is the key to a happy life that we hold in our hands, because if we are not grateful, then no matter how much we have we will not be happy -- because we will always want to have something else or something more.**

* * *

Isabella POV

I sat on the couch with Charlie staring at me, "Bella are you ready to talk yet?" He whispered.

"No not really." I said staring at the window behind him at the falling snow. The sun slightly behind it. It had been a week, everyday he asks me if I am ready to talk about it. Everyday I turned him down.

"Bella…" he warned. I rolled my eyes I was becoming tired of this pattern.

"I'll talk when I'm ready." I sighed.

"Isabella you can not keep avoiding this." he stood.

I stood from the couch and ran upstairs. Slamming the door behind me, I jumped on my bed. I closed my eyes laying there in my grey sweats and blue shirt. I thought about my life carefully. I have not seen Edward in a week. I missed him dearly; I knew he was still angry with me. I heard the doorbell ring, and then I heard feet and paws. Yet mostly feet, when my door swung open. There stood Paul, Jared, Jacob, Seth, and a dog.

"Hi?" I said looking at them confused from my bed. "What is that?" I pointed to dog. The dog barked happily.

"A Wolamute!" Jared said running to my bed jumping on it. Jacob laughed.

"It's a mix breed with a wolf Bella."

"It's not going to turn into a human is it?"

The boys looked at me and started laughing. Paul fell to the floor rolling back and fourth as Charlie came up behind them.

"What is that?" Charlie asked.

The dog was white on its paws and stomach while it is back had grey fur. It had silver eyes and looked almost too gorgeous, it was a big dog no doubt but I knew it was a puppy.

"It's for you Bella." Jacob said coming towards me kissing my forehead.

"Jacob about last week…"

"Save it." he smiled. "I imprinted on Leah," he whispered in my ear.

I wanted to smile to be happy but I could not for some reason I felt a little jealous of her.

"Wait that dog is going to live at this house?" Charlie said pointed at it.

"It's a boy, and it's well trained but it's about one year old. It's very friendly when you introduce it to people." Seth said petting it. "We found it at an adoption center we saved it from being put down."

"It's to cheer up Bells?" Charlie asked earning a nod. He smiled and walked away.

"What's his name?" I whispered looking at the dog staring at me.

"You can name it whatever you want." Jacob smiled.

"I'll name him Edward." their faces went serious; it was now my turn to laugh at their expense. "It's a joke."

"Oooohhh." They all said in unison. I laughed as I looked back at the white vampire bear on my bed and frowned. Looking back at their eyes, "Well, let's get it water." I said bouncing off the bed the dog following.

"How about Arthur!" Seth called sliding down the banister.

"How about Avenger!" Paul screamed.

"No it's got to be Master." Jacob said.

"Shadow." I whispered as the dog padded over to me, I laid down a small bowl of water.

"He seems to like it." Jacob whispered as the dog licked the water.

"Let's go get the tags!" Paul said jumping up and down.

We were soon at a pet store, walking down the isles with Shadow. He had no collar but he stayed by my side. I found the perfect black leather spiked collar for him, I smiled gleefully running to Jacob who was getting the dog tags for it. I held it up to him and laughed hugging me, "This is the happiest I've seen you."

"Thank-you for understanding…and being here…"

"Bella, I'm here for you! No matter what." He pointed the dog tag he had for me. It was sliver and hand crafted; it had small craters on it. "It's a moon." He whispered. One the front it said Shadow, with my address and phone number.

Paul held up a black leash and looked at me. "Speaking as an animal this shit sucks, but speaking as a guy who knows the law." he slapped it into my palm with hate. I looked at Shadow who was sniffing a toy from the wall. Skipping over I bent down looking at him.

"Do you want a toy boy?" I pulled a squeaky toy of a newspaper and a few tennis balls.

Jacob shelled out the money and helped me put the collar on Shadow. The boys let me walk home with Shadow alone telling me they had to pack for their ski trip. Apparently, it was guys only for Christmas, I giggled and agreed and walked with Shadow. However, he broke from my grasp when I was fixing the plastic bag on my wrist.

"Shadow!" I began to run after him yelling cursing my self for wearing the black snow boots and the light jeans that were to snug for me. Clothes Alice brought me. God I missed her…but she could not pick flexible clothes for the life of her. My brown coat, which was not so puffy but it, was annoying having to run in it blocked my face a little.

My hair flapped behind me as I ran after Shadow. Soon my feet began to go into different directions. "Shadow!" I screamed as I ran toward the person he was jumping on. I lost my footing quickly and began skating down the sidewalk. I screamed as I slipped on the ice sending me into the person's direction. We both landed with a thud and I suddenly hated my new dog, which was rolling around in the snow.

Edward's golden eyes looked up at me. "Bella…" he whispered.

I was stuttering lost for words on top of Edward. He looked at me then down at our bodies, "Well are you going to let me up?"

I reluctantly got up looking at his black jeans and his brown shirt covered by a long black trench coat. "Hi…" I whispered patting my knee for Shadow to come towards me.

"Who is that?" Edward pointed to the dog.

"Shadow. Jacob bought him for me today, and maybe he's too friendly for his own good or…" why was I rambling? Shut up! Shut up!

He was smiling at me. Oh, my god I was so stupid!

"Go figure Jacob would buy you a wolf." Shadow barked happily.

"Edward…" I whispered.

"I have to go." He whispered turning around.

"No wait!" I said reaching out a grabbing him.

"What?" he whispered

"Don't go…" I walked into his chest Shadow sitting next us. He hugged me and inhaled my scent.

"I have to go…," he whispered weakly.

"Please?" my voice cracked.

"Maybe we can go out for coffee," he said finally giving in.

"Are you for real?" I whispered.

"Are you going to question me?" he laughed.

"No!" I screamed causing him to laugh a little harder.

We walked towards a small coffee house with Shadow and he went in to the place to get the coffee to get us some. I sat on the bench outside with Shadow leaning over whispering in his ear, "Don't ruin this for me"

He came back out and sat next to me. Sipping the coffee, I shivered looking at the burning coffee in his hand as he started at me.

"You don't drink coffee."

"I know." he nodded looking at me. "It's for you when you're done with that one."

"Let me pay you back."

"No I wouldn't I take your money anyway."

"Edward…" I whispered looking at him as he leaned in inches from my lips before jumping back.

"What?" I whispered.

"I got to go." he said pulling out his cell.

"Why?" I stood.

"Bella, it was nice seeing you again." he kissed my cheek his cold lips pressing hard against my skin.

"Wait why do you have to go." He looked down at me.

"Bella if I don't leave now you're going to get hurt."

"What?" I said grabbing his arm.

"Edward! Woohoo!" Lauren said walking over to us. I dropped his arm, "Honey you said we were going to go out. Unless you want to stay in," she whispered trailing her fingers over his chest.

My eyes stung as I backed away. Lauren looking at me. "Hey Bella how are you?" she whispered I knew she did not care.

"I'm…" I looked at Edward, "I'm leaving." I turned quickly pulling my hoodie up pulling at Shadow who padded behind me breathing heavily. My cell phone rang with a text message and it read "Edward" I turned and looked at him as he stared at me as Lauren dragged him away. I made sure he watched and I hurled the cell phone into the street letting a truck run over it. I kept walking not even caring if the hurt expression on his face was still there.

I walked home bracing the cold wind, the tears streaked down my cheeks. How could he? How could he be dating someone else already? I looked at Shadow who walked along with me almost as sad as I was.

"You don't know him he's a great guy." I told the dog.

He looked up at me with questionable eyes.

"He's funny and cute and well pretty much the whole damn package." I said again to the dog.

The dog looked away and shook its fur.

"Lauren is really lucky." I whispered to the wind.

When we came to my house, I saw a strange car in the driveway. I looked at its sleek black metal; it almost looked like Edward's type of car.

I sighed turning walking up the front steps, I opened the door causing Shadow to start barking.

"I settled our dispute about you going to Arizona." Charlie said holding my shoulders as I sat on the couch still and unmoving. Shadow's bark still rang in my ears as he was locked in the bathroom.

"Bella, honey it's so good to see you!" My mother leaned over the space between us hugging me. I sat still and unmoving.

"Yea, Izzy you look good." He smiled at my as he held my mom's hand.

I looked at my mom speechless. "You too….Muh-mom." I whispered holding back tears of horror.

"Well Bella why don't you go show your mom those cooking skills you got." Charlie teased flipping my hair. I got up slowly when my mother spoke.

"Bella you must be so hot in that coat take it off."

I looked at her unable to say anything I just nodded and pulled the coat off me. I walked into the kitchen and pulled chicken out of the fridge. I began to pull seasoning out of the cabinets; I heard the TV stir in the silence as my mother talked to my father about her wigs and her treatments. I sighed as I put down the seasoning in my hand and turned the sink on to wash my hands.

"Hey Izzy." the whisper in my ear made me jumped and hit my hip on the counter. I hissed in pain, as I looked at Phil.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my voice trembling.

"Well we got called down here because some one tried to kill herself. He said his hands gripping my waist.

"Don't touch me." I whispered.

Phil smiled, "Why isn't that why you tried to hurt yourself? Missing me."

"Let go." I hissed.

His grip tightened as he tugged me to his body kissing my lips I began to struggle and push him away from me. He pulled away. "So much more fun with daddy in the house." he whispered chuckling.

The doorbell rang and I scurried out of the kitchen almost at lightening bolt speed. I threw open the door and sighed so much relief.

Alice and Rose stood facing the car in the doorway.

"Guys?" I whispered. They turned around.

"Hey Bella." Rose smiled.

"Hey girly." Alice sang.

Rose wore a pair of jeans and white snow boots, under her pink coat I could see her black band t-shirt that showed off her mid-drift. Alice wore a red skirt and black stockings with black boots the grey shirt showing slightly.

"Oh thank you!" I almost screamed pulling them into the house.

"Dad, my friends are sleeping over!" I called.

"What?" Charlie said standing then smiling. "Oh hi girls."

"Who are these girls?" My mother said standing walking over.

"Good friends of mine." I whispered. "Mom this is Alice and Rosalie."

"Hi girls!" my mother said jumping up and down.

"Phil! Get out here and meet Bella's friends." Phil came out drying his hands.

"I put the chicken in the oven." he stopped looking at Rosalie. "Wow." he said under his breath.

"Hi?" Rose said raising an eyebrow.

"Charlie you don't have a Christmas tree." My mother said in the silence. "It's less than a week before Christmas and you don't have a tree?"

"Well…" Charlie's voice trailed off.

"Look why don't you and Phil go out and find a try."

My eyes searched the room looking for a safe spot to stare at. I did not want Charlie to befriend Phil. Nevertheless, as they marched out talking about the cold weather and demanding women I almost cried.

_Daddy…_

My mother pulled us upstairs and walked around the second floor.

"I may not have been here in years but I know your father wouldn't move anything." Renee said pulling open a closet door smiling. "Good Ole' Charlie." She said smiling.

"I love decorating for the holidays!" Alice said bouncing around.

"Who's the guy named Phil?" Rosalie said taking a box from my mom.

"My fiancé, we are getting married in June."

My heart dropped. "Wait you guys set a date?"

"Yup, I finally decided I didn't care if I had cancer I am going to get married."

"That is so inspiring." Alice whispered following my mother who was holding a sparkling feather boa.

"What does Phil do for a living?" Rose asked pulling another box from the top closet.

"He is a baseball player." Renee smiled.

"Cool, Jasper loves baseball!" Alice giggled.

"Jasper?" Renee looked at her questioningly.

"My boyfriend." Alice smiled.

"Oh is he a looker?"

"A real good one, he loves poetry."

"What about you a girl like you has to have a boyfriend." Renee said looking at Rosalie who was handing me boxes.

"I am dating this guy named Emmett." Rosalie smiled. "He's a football star."

"Oh I would love to meet these boys." Renee looked at me. "What about you?"

"I was dating this guy named Edward." I said looking away. "But he's dating some one name Lauren."

"She has the depth of an inflatable kitty pool." Rosalie laughed.

"Aw well what about Jacob?" Renee said wagging her eyebrows at me.

"He has a girlfriend named Leah, they just got exceedingly serious." I said smiling. I could not help it my mother made me smile; it was her unknown affect on people.

"With Edward's help." Alice whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked hearing Rose sigh.

"Edward kind of helped Jacob get to know Leah." Rose jumped down looking at the five boxes laid out.

"We need men," Renee sighed.

Rose flipped out a phone. "Never fear Mama Swan."

"Hi Emmy." Rose said in a sweet tone.

"No of course I don't want anything." She said after silence. "Actually boo do you think you and Jasper can come to Bella's house?" she said sweetly.

She frowned. "Awww please babe I need a big, strong, handsome man." she giggled as she closed her phone.

"On their way."

Renee had just finished singing with Alice "Man I feel like a woman." by Shania Twain. When I opened the door to Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie ran over to Emmett and hugged him.

"Renee," Rose said pulling Emmett by the hand. "This is Emmett and Jasper. Guys meet Bella's mother Renee."

Renee slapped her hand to her chest. "Oh my…" she must have been thrown by their good looks.

"I'm going to check on the chicken." I walked into the kitchen Renee at my heels.

"There must be something in Forks water." She whispered. "If I where 10 years younger and had my own hair the things I would do to those boys."

"Mom!" I laughed.

"Sorry. I'll behave," she giggled sauntering away.

Emmett passed her in the doorway and nodded at her. "Hey Bella, um Edward wanted me to ask you if your okay."

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I slammed the oven closed.

"He gets a new girlfriend and I come home to find my mother and the thing she's married too on my couch."

"Bella…" He sighed looking at me. "Edward is just hard headed…he can't handle seriousness."

"What happen to the woman he lost his virginity too?"

Emmett looked into the living room; Jasper was standing on a chair hanging a decoration off the light fixture. Alice and Rosalie directed him as Renee sat and laughed. He looked back at me as I turned the stove on pouring peeled potatoes into the boiling water.

"She died." He said looking at me.

"How did she die?" I said looking him in the eye.

"He killed her Bells." Emmett said looking at the tile floor.

"Ohh…" I looked away.

"How did you die?" I asked. His head snapped up.

"I don't think now is the time to-"

"How did you die?" I whispered again looking forward at my mother.

"I was mauled by a wild bear while hunting. It put an end to my pro-hunting idea." His eyes searched mine. "Why?"

"Do you think your father can change my mother?" I looked up at him. "Then she can live forever and wont marry Phil, she'll move back to Forks and-"

"Bella, if your mom lives forever how does that help her and Charlie?" he whispered. "You can't trap her Bell."

"I don't want her to die." I said looking up at him full of tears.

"She won't" he smiled pulling me into a hug.

"How do you know?" I squeaked.

"A little pixie told me?" He smiled.

"I miss him…" I whispered still looking a head.

"Call him."

"I can't"

"Bella, if you call Edward trust me he will run to faster than I run to Rosalie."

He smiled at me as I looked up at him. "Thank you."

"See I am talented." he said kissing his arms. I laughed.

"Why do you say?"

"I didn't need no stupid emotional connection ability or mind reading thing to help." he smiled as he pokes my stomach.

He then heard a bark. "What was that?" he growled.

"I got a dog." I said sheepishly.

"Seriously? Jacob let you put a collar on him and everything?" Emmett said smiling.

"Shut up." I whispered as I ran past then and opened the bathroom door. Shadow bolted out and ran towards Jasper who still stood on a chair.

"Jasper watch out!" I screamed. As Shadow jumped on the chair with him standing on its hind legs meeting face to face with Jasper. He screamed as the both fell backward Emmett's booming laughter started everyone else's.

"He is sooo adorable!" Alice said running to Shadow petting him. "Aren't you boy?"

"I'm a little jealous." Jasper said looking up at her on the floor.

Renee was laughing hard and I just smiled. I missed seeing her happy, I missed touching her face, I missed seeing her. I walked up behind her and hugged her placing my beside hers.

"We got a tree." Charlie said a little out of breath as he swung opened the door.

"Yea…" Phil said limping in. Renee jumped up.

"What happened?" She ran to his side motioning Jasper and Emmett to help.

"When I got the tree in the back it slid forward and the wood hit his knee. He just needs some ice." Charlie shrugged.

"I'm a city boy." Phil hissed. "I don't know why you sent me to get a tree." he looked at Renee.

"Bonding." My mother smiled.

"I hope I'm okay by the season game." He whispered.

"Bella get him some ice." My mother said looking at me for help. I traveled into the kitchen getting a few ice cubes I turned to see Rose behind me holding out the phone.

"Edward." She whispered.

"I don't want to talk to him." I whispered back.

"Here." she pushed the phone in my hand taking the ice.

"Hello?" Edward's voice was somewhat annoyed. "Rose why do you call me to stay quiet?"

"Hi." I whispered.

"Isabella!" I heard rustling and then a door close lightly.

"What's going on?" I whispered walking toward the kitchen window.

"Nothing." he whispered.

I felt angry now. "So Edward where are you?" my tone dripped in sarcasm.

"I…um…at Lauren's." he sighed.

"Glorious." I rolled my eyes.

"Isabella." he whispered.

"Why did you have Emmett check up on me?"

"I just needed to know."

"Good so now you can be the good guy and the asshole." I spat.

"Isabella look I hated not talking to you and I do want to, I want to be friends."

My heart broke.

"Fr-friends?"

"Just not ready for anything more."

"Okay." I whispered looking out the window. "I can do that."

"So are you okay?"

I looked out the kitchen and saw Rosalie icing Phil's knee and Phil looking down her shirt, my eyes flickered to Emmett who was growling in the corner being sooth my Jasper.

"Everything here is fine." I hung up the phone placing it against my forehead. I quickly dialed Jacob's number.

"_Hey you reach Jacob; I can't come to the phone right now because I'm the ski slopes with my boys! Leave a message! I love you Leah" _I heard the laughter of the rest of the guys in the background making kissing noises as the message cut off.

I hung up and walked out of the kitchen giving Rose her phone steering clear of Phil. He stared at me for a while and I began to wiggle under his gaze.

I looked into his eyes and suddenly got a flashback to them being over me as he pumped in and out of me. I stood up and ran to the bathroom I buried my head into the toilet as bile fell out of my mouth. Jasper was by the door before I could even stand up; he closed the door behind him and kneeled next to me.

"What's going on Bella?" He whispered as tears fells from my eyes.

"I just guess I'm emotional." I said looking away.

"You do not have to tell me twice." he smiled at me. "Bella, I'm worried about you, we all are. What's going on?"

"Edward told me he just wanted to be friends." I sighed lying through my teeth.

"Oh. Don't worry he will come to his senses." He stood and opened the door but stopped and turned around. "Oh and when you are ready to tell the truth I'm listening." he winked before closing the door.

I stood shaky legged and I walked out of the bathroom. Renee came the stairs looking at me, "Honey I just came upstairs to check on you. Your friends are setting the table for dinner."

"Okay." I whisper looking away.

"Honey do you want to talk about this Edward?"

"No. I'm okay." I whispered.

We walked down to the dinning room and saw everyone sitting down.

Phil patted a chair next to him. "Bella?"

"No!" I screamed making everyone jump. "Why doesn't my mom sit there while I sit somewhere else I mean you guys are getting married in June."

"What?" Charlie said looking up almost hurt.

"We set the date." Renee said almost with no emotion while looking at Charlie.

"That's awesome." Charlie whispered drinking his water like it was a shot of whiskey.

Dinner moved slowly as we ate, surprisingly Cullens ate but they were forcing it down. Phil talked most of the time and constantly asked me about Edward but I simply shrugged saying we were just friends earning a growl from Charlie.

Soon Phil was yawning asking for a room and Charlie offered him and Renee his room. He looked almost depressed.

"Awesome. Babe needs help getting upstairs?" Phil said smiling to himself.

"No actually I'm going hang out with Bella." Renee smiled at Phil as he limped away. Everyone sat in silence until the bedroom door closed.

"Where's Shadow?" Emmett bounced in his seat.

"Outside." I giggled. Emmett flew outside with Jasper behind him. The girls giggled as we got up to follow. Charlie and Renee waved us off as the piled the dishes together.

I sat on the stairs to my house as I watched Emmett wrestle Shadow in the snow they were play fighting while Jasper helped Alice build a snowman.

Rose stood in front of me. She held out her hand her face solemn.

"What?" I whispered.

"Come with me." She said.

We walked around the back of the house and we enter the small patch of woods behind my house. She sat on a tree as I sat on a log.

"What's up Rose?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?" Rose spoke solemnly.

"What is this today a series of interventions?" I laughed.

"Isabella." She looked down at me. "Did Phil rape you?"

My blood ran cold and the hair on my back stood up.

"Who….How…uh?" all I stammered out.

"I can tell Bella." She leaned forward.

"How?" I whimpered.

"A rape victim can always spot another." Rose said looking down at her feet then back up at me. "We are so common, it's hard to miss some one whose been slapped by the crime."

I looked at her. "Rose?"

"I was raped too." She said looking at me. "Know that I see this." she gestured to my house. "I finally get why you jumped Bella. I finally get why it's all been so hard for you."

I looked down at my hands. "What happened to you?" I asked as I looked up from my low seat.

"My fiancé." She whispered looking back at Emmett. "He and his friends were drunken one night." she was looking past me into the darkness of the trees. "I was walking down the street, it was late. I just needed to see him to know I was in love with him. I just happened to want to know at the wrong time, or maybe it was god giving me my answer. It was a cold night and when I saw him, I ran to him but he was drunk. He held me tightly but then started grabbing me. When I tried to get him to stop his friends joined in, they all held me down feeling on my body. I began to fight them suddenly aware about what was going to happen to Me." she stopped and looked down.

I crawled over to her placing my hand on hers. "You don't have to describe it."

She looked at me and nodded. "Yes I do Bella. Every time I do, it hurts less and I know that I am getting over that pain. They gang raped me in an alley way Bella, Carlisle found me seconds from death to save me." She grabbed my hand.

"I know what happened Bella but you have to face this. You are a lucky girl. You have us, I had no one. I faced this alone because I was to shallow to gain friends."

"I have nightmares." I whispered.

"So did I. Only worst part was I could not wake up and turn over to sleep a new dream. I could not sleep I was a beast that never sleeps. It consumes you Bella, it may not seem like it now, but this will take your life over. It took over mine till I found some one else." She pointed to Emmett who was chasing Shadow; he finally gave up and just tackles Jasper to the snow.

"Sure, Emmett's a big kid. He can be immature but he's the sweetest thing in the world."

"You can hardly tell you were raped." I whispered.

"I'm at the final stage, forgetting." Rose smiled.

"I can be like you?" I whispered.

"There are days Bella where I don't even remember my rapist. Then there are those days where it is difficult. But to get to where I am you need to conquer a few things."

"Like?"

"Responsibility, you need to know that what happened was not your fault, it was Phil's." Rose looked at me and continued. "Emotional Rollercoaster is the second step; you got to roll with the punches. If you want to cry then you know what you sit in the middle of the mall and you cry. The third step is truth. You need to tell Charlie and your mother."

"I can't Rose."

"Bella, why?" she whispered.

"They will be destroyed."

"Their parents. They are there for this kind of stuff to stand by you. Stop worrying about how your father will cope for it, your mother is stronger then you give her credit for. Bella you are the one who was raped! You're the one who has to deal with this, they don't matter you do."

"I…I'm just not ready."

"The fourth step is just surrounding those who love you and support you," she pushed the hair behind my ear. "The fifth for was just find something positive in everyday no matter how stupid it was for me I found it, like seeing a humming bird." she smiled.

I listened intently, I felt like I needed to know.

"The sixth step is just to let go honey, move on and go on with your life don't give him another day of your life. Do not let him take anything else from you. More importantly Bella like the eighth step taught me, count on no one to heal you, not Edward, not me, you Bella count on you."

"What's the next step?"

"There are no more after that. Bella, you are left to live your life, like me. I'm living it."

"Was Emmett there with you through the steps?"

She smiled as her eyes went back on him as he and Jasper were picking up a yelling Alice to throw her in the snow.

"Yes he was, but he knew I needed space so he was there at a distance. I couldn't love him, just like you can't love Edward."

I snapped my head up at her. "I love him. What are you talking about?"

"No you don't Bells, You can't love him. You have not fought for the love for yourself yet back yet. It wasn't until I finished my steps I committed everything to him." Her gold eyes stared at me. "Maybe it will be different for you; maybe you'll love Edward for real around the fourth step or maybe the third. But this…" she gestured to the house again. "Is what the problem is with you two?"

"No the problem is that he is fucking Lauren right now."

"Why is he fucking Lauren?" she asked calmly as I stood.

"Because we broke up!"

"Why?" Rose asked calmly.

"Because my father made us!"

"Why?"

"Because he thinks Edward was the reason I jumped!"

"Why?"

"I didn't tell him the real reason god damnit! Stop asking why!"

"Why didn't you tell Charlie the real reason?"

"He'd die!"

"Why?" Rose asked standing.

"Because!"

"Why Bella? Why did you not tell Charlie the truth? Why would he die?"

"Because!"

"**Why!"**

"Because I was _**raped!**_" I looked at her and I automatically fell to the floor.

"Exactly Bella. Edward knows this and knows you cannot love him and it hurts him. Edward is an ass don't get me wrong but you can't shift all the blame to him." she kneeled next to me. "We are here Bella." she whispered as I began to wail.

Before I knew it, Alice was hugging me from behind and Emmett and Jasper were beside me. I was shivering like crazy but it helped.

"May I join?" We all turned to see him.

Edward had his hands in his pocket and he looked down.

* * *

**Okay, there we go**


	18. Woman in The window

**Well since you've all been so nice to me with all those reviews I gave you two chapters in one night. And a JUICY little cliff hanger at the end!  
Enjoy!**

**"Love is a twist sick game"**

* * *

"Well, how was your date with Lauren?" Bella sat on the stump looking at me as she ripped a leaf in her hand.

I looked at her, "Bella you don't have to ask." I sat next to her on the stump. My siblings had gone inside leaving myself and Bella outside. Charlie knew I was out here and he was watching us, his figure apparent in the window. Yet another figure joined him, smaller and petite. I studied it in the silence; the woman looked like an older version of Bella. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she held on to Charlie like a life jacket. She wore a blue wig and was smiling whispering for Charlie to leave us alone.

"I want to know." she broke the silence as I broke my gaze away from the woman in the window.

"Who is she?" I whispered.

"My mother." her voice cracked.

"Blue hair?"

"A wig she found in our closet from an old Halloween costume." She turned to me.

"Oh." I turned and looked at her. "As for my date…."

FLASHBACK

I watched Bella throw the phone in the middle of the street. Her eyes darted away from mine as I took a deep breath I closed my phone and walked with Lauren as she spoke of Jessica and Mike Newton. We were going to be doubling with them today.

_Yay._

My excitement was not truly there as I hated Mike and Jessica for that matter the only thing they thought extensively about other then themselves was in fact sex.

Countless of times I had to bear through movies, diner and hangouts with them while I heard Mike's thoughts of him rolling around with Jessica in her parent's bed.

Lauren pulled me closer to her for warmth from the icy wind.

If only she knew that was like hugging a space heater on a hot summer day.

I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She gleefully squealed, like she always does. Squeal. To everything. I swear if I would smack her, she would squeal.

I pushed the thoughts of assaulting her out my mind as we continued to walk down the narrow street. I saw a cruiser drive by as the driver looked at me intensely.

Charlie. He stared hard at me as he drove pass but I shrugged it off. That man was in my past just like his daughter.

We reach a small country diner when I noticed many people there. People I did not feel like hanging out with. Lauren pulled me into the diner out of the winter icy chill.

Angela and Eric sat on one end while Jessica and Mike sat on another, a few cheerleaders scattered around the table as well along with some football stars Emmett knew but other then that I could care less. Happily, I pulled out my small black I-pod putting an ear bud in one ear. I turned my I-pod on shuffle when I sat down next to Eric.

Lauren sat besides me. Everyone's thoughts were the same expect for Angela.

_Why is he here with her? He should be with Bella; everyone can see they were crazy for each other. _

I rolled my eyes and cleared throat turning my I-pod up louder. I listened to "All Time Low- Damned if I Do ya" it was a good song and kept me out of the conversation for awhile till the females decided it was time to go to the bathroom.

Why they always had to go in a bunch I never understood but nevertheless I shrugged and ignored it until I heard my named being called.

"Hey ummm Cullen." It was Eric.

"Yea?"

"What happened to Bella?" He said low enough for the rest of the clowns did not hear.

"We broke up." I said looking at him then forward again.

"Too bad, she was a girl with real depth."

That angered me. What was with everyone and depth? Rose and Alice had said the same when I left this morning, I knew Lauren was dense but hey, no one said the rebound had to be perfect.

"You tap that already?" a football player said turning to me.

"Lauren?" I said sighing.

"Naw man the other one." he said laughing.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"Isabella? That's who you talking about?" Mike said looking at the jock.

"Yea!" He said laughing and nodding to me. "Well?"

"Man that girl wouldn't give it up to god himself. She seemed real uptight about that stuff." Mike said laughing.

I was growling. This should not bother me. It does not bother me.

"No I haven't." I said calmly looking forward at a window.

"Damn! Not even you?" the jock said laughing. "Damn she tight."

"No, I just did not have the desire too." I said hoping it put an end to their animalistic thoughts.

"What? Are you joking me?" Mike asks astonished. "If I had that chance I'd be all up in her pussy make her scream" he put on his highest voice as he humped the table. "Mike, yes Mike keep going!"

The guys laughed at the table.

My fist clench and unclenched. I looked down at the table not paying attention.

"Man she got some nice tits. I'd wank to those." Another guy chimed in.

"Send her my way I'm a real man, been fucking since I was 12." another guy laughed.

My eyes met Eric's as he began to shake his head in shame to this conversation. I clenched my jaw hoping to calm the storm building with-in me.

"I can't believe you wouldn't want to fuck that but hey if she's giving it out tell me. I'll ride her like a-" I stood my hands slamming on the table.

They all jumped.

"Enough!" I growled the whole diner fell silent. "Don't you ever disrespect Isabella Swan. Ever. She is gorgeous and kind hearted and how _dare_ you speak of her in such an impure fashion while your dates are in the bathroom."

"Dude chill we were just joking around." Mike said looking at me.

"It's males like you that almost makes me feel sorry for girls like Jessica."

"What you trying to say?" Mike said standing.

"Your pathetic, you sit here speaking of all the sex and pleasure you can give a woman, you can't even last five minutes with your girlfriend." I snarled.

"Maybe I could last longer with Bella." He said looking at me in spite.

I was over the table in a second and he was against the wall within the next two seconds. My fist clenched into his shirt pulling him off his feet.

"Hey man let him go!" a few football players said trying to pull Mike free.

"You're fucking crazy man." Mike said gasping kicking the air.

"The next time her name passes through those filthy lips of yours, it will be your last." I snarled.

"Whatever man let me down you fucking psycho."

"Apologize." My eyes burned holes into his.

"For what?" He wiggled.

"For disrespecting her, Eric, myself and your date."

"I wont apologize just because you got a soft spot for that bitch." he spat.

That is how it started.

My fist connected with his face with a cracking sound as his head fell back. A football player jumped on my back causing me to drop Mike onto his floor. He held his nose as I threw the football player across the table, Eric jumped out of his way.

Another football player grabbed my arm as I lifted him and pushed him into a booth as he came swing back at me I punch his stomach causing him to double over. I threw him through a glass window shattering everything.

People in the diner screamed as the owner came out yelling holding a bat.

I pushed another football player into the wall wailing a series of punches on his face.

I kicked people who ran at me. I punched those who were in my grasp; I sent an occasional kick to Mike.

The girls came out screaming as many of them went to grab their boyfriends. Jessica ran to Mike who got back up and pushed me against a series of shelves covered with framed awards and plates. The glass came crashing down on me and Eric, who covered Angela.

I picked up Mike as Jessica started screaming hitting my back. Lauren ran toward me tugging on my arm as I punched Mike watching his head snap up like a rubber band.

Charlie busted through the front of the diner gun drawn as the owner was screaming wielding his bat. Charlie disarmed the owner and sent him outside as he came toward me.

"Edward!" he yelled.

I dropped Mike as he crawled away from me. I sent one last good kick to him and looked at Charlie who was withdrawing his gun as Eric was speaking fast in his ear.

I would have been able to hear if I was not so angry. My eyes met Angela who was smiling at me.

_What do you know our little Miss. Swan has made a gentleman out of him. She's only been here a total of two months. _

I looked away from her and then back.

_He loves her. He loves her a lot. _

I walked over the broken glass as it crunched against my shoe. Charlie grabbed my arm.

"I don't like you." He whispered. "But…." he looked like he was choking on his words. "Thank you." he finally managed out.

I nodded and walked out still seething. Lauren close behind me.

"Eddie, woohoo."

My blood continued to boil.

"Yes." I hissed.

"What happen?" Lauren said looking at me handing me my ipod that fell. It was still playing so I place the bud back in my ear instantly being calmed by classical music that was playing.

"Guys, I don't get along with them."

"Aww were they talking about me?" she placed her hand to her chest.

"Sure." I whispered looking away.

She leaned into me kissing me. I pulled her by the hair more into me. Washing the thoughts of Bella far from me. She was my past damnit I had to let go.

I began kissing Lauren as if I meant it. Her hands wrapped around my neck. It went smoothly until a new song came on.

Crazy Bitch- Buckcherry, the song that played when Bella first really kissed me. The song that play when I almost killed her too. The song that played the night every thing began to change.

I jumped back from Lauren hissing. She looked at me confused.

I pulled the ear bud from my ear. "Let's go to your place." I said wrapping the ear buds around the I-pod. I walked up to her giving her a kiss as she walked with me to her house. Her parents were gone like always.

We began kissing as I walked down the halls. She jumped on my torso wrapping her legs around me. We collapsed on her bed as I began to rip her clothes off.

An hour later, I was listening to the shower run. I was looking at the walls in her room; I was lying in her bed under the covers. I stretched and reached for my cell phone, the background was a skull with flames. I pressed inbox and read my new messages from Alice and Rose informing me about staying with Bella tonight for an unknown reason.

I took a deep breath when I text messaged Emmett begging him to check on Bella.

I laid down again watching the snow outside Lauren's window fall. I missed Bella, seeing her today was torture.

I picked up my phone, I forgot if I had asked Emmett about why he was staying over. I clicked down to the sent message when I saw it.

The message I sent Bella seconds before she threw her phone into the street.

_I miss you….I love you…I need you. _

I deleted the message and slammed it on the nightstand. It was a moment of weakness and I am glad she never read it. I rolled over in Lauren's bed and heard the shower stop. She slinked out wearing nothing and crawled next to me. She laid on me while she drifted to sleep I watched the cracks on her ceiling when my phone rang.

_Rose._

"Hello?" I said into the receiver. I heard nothing but talking in the background.

"Rose why do you call me if you're going to stay silent?" I growled.

"Hi." she whispered causing me to intake breath and slip out of the bed and out of the room.

"Isabella!" I rejoiced. I needed her.

"What's going on?" She whispered. _I need you. _Was all I could think.

"Nothing." I said aloud.

"So Edward where are you?" her tone dripped in sarcasm.

"I…um…at Lauren's." I sighed.

_Do not be mad at me._

"Glorious."

"Isabella." I whispered. _Beg me to come to you. _

"Why did you have Emmett check up on me?"

"I just needed to know."

_I still love you._

"Good so now you can be the good guy and the asshole."

_I want to be your everything_.

"Isabella look I hated not talking to you and I do want to, I want to be friends." I whispered knowing shed want nothing to do with me.

My heart was breaking.

"Fr-friends?" she sounded astonished.

"Just not ready for anything more."

_YES YES I AM! TELL ME YOU NEED ME ISABELLA! _

"Okay I can do that."

_I cannot…Bella please tell me you love me. _I slid down the wall holding my head.

"So are you okay?" I whispered pulling at my hair.

"Everything here is fine." She said after a long pause. She then hung up.

_Isabella please don't go…_

I took a deep breath and closed my phone when the bedroom door opened.

"Why you out here Eddie?"

I shivered at the nickname.

"A family call." I said standing kissing her again.

I pushed her into her room as we collapsed on the bed again. I pushed myself into her as I hissed in unsatisfied pleasure.

I continued grinding into her as she was squealing as I fell down towards her shutting my eyes.

"Oh god Isabella." the words flew out before I could catch them.

She froze under me. "What did you just call me?"

I got off her and gathered my clothes. I have never messed up a girls name before. I have never _called _them a name other then sexy during sex. What was going on today?

"Wait" she said jumping up. "It's okay it's just a silly mix up."

I said nothing as I pulled my shoes on and ran my fingers threw my hair. I ran out of her room and down the stairs her in naked pursuit.

"Eddie."

"Lauren, I'm not ready for a girlfriend."

"But Eddie!" She screeched as I stole a cigarette out of her kitchen drawer lighting it on the stove.

"And personally I hate that nickname." I walked out of her house and into the night's darkness.

End Flashback

I looked at Bella while I thought my answer through carefully. "It was okay." I patted her knee.

"What did you do at Lauren's?" she said looking at me with sadness.

"Bella…" I warned.

"I want to know." she said looking at me with those eyes.

"I slept with her." I looked away.

"Oh…" she said slowly. _Asshole._

I jumped and looked at her. Ready to snarl in my defense but I froze she _thought _that.

"You okay?" I asked not telling her the miracle happening again.

"Fine." _I hate you._

"How's Shadow?"

"He's okay he really likes a lot of people. Emmett especially." She smiled at me. _I hope that little bitch drops dead. _

"Are you mad at me?" I smirked at her.

"Nope." she said popping the "p". _I just hate you with every part of my being. _

"Bella, about that text…"

"It's whatever okay? From a friend to another, I forgive you for this morning." _Your suppose to be helping me you selfish jackass._

"I'm here now, for you." I whispered pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine. My mother came for a visit." _Yea and she brought the scum of the earth who took my virginity._

"She brought Phil?" I snarled.

"Yes." _Hold me._

_EDWARD! I CAN SEE HER FUTURE!! _My eyes flickered to the living room window to a jumping Alice.

I looked away from Bella as I stared into the distance watching her future. Bella was smiling in it laughing with joy as she hugged Jacob. I tuned out looking away.

"Do you want me to stay?" I hissed at the future and her pain.

"No…" _Yes._

"You sure."

"Yes." _No._

"Fine." I hissed.

"What's your problem?" She growled. Her thoughts silenced again.

"Nothing…_Friend." _I stood.

"Edward…" She cried tears slipping down her face.

I grabbed her, and held her hearing a holler from Charlie.

"Don't worry Bella, I'm here." I rocked her slowly. "I'll stay close tonight okay? I'll stay with you and my sisters okay?"

She just nodded against my chest.

"What are we going to do about Phil?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"Want me to dangle him out a window Hun?"

"No…leave it alone."

"Bella…"

"Leave it."

I got up walking her to the house holding her close as we entered the door Charlie growled at me before Renee hit him.

"You must be Edward!" she ran up throwing herself at me.

"Uh…Hello." I smiled kissing her hand.

"Oh my" she fanned her face. I looked behind her and saw a jumping Alice. She was motioning me over.

"Mom you're embarrassing me." Bella giggled.

"Are you dating my daughter? I have hopes for grandchildren."

"Mom!" Bella hissed.

"No, I'm not dating your daughter, but that's hopefully just temporary." I smiled.

I heard both female's hearts skip.

I sat down next to Alice while Bella and her mom went to the kitchen talking about drinks.

"Did you see the future?" Alice squealed.

"Yea…" I growled.

"Can you believe you two get married!" she screamed under her breath.

"WHAT!?" I screamed jumping up. Everyone's eyes came to me and Bella raced out.

"What's wrong?" she said looking at me.

"I…I…" I looked at Bella. My _wife. _

"I need air." I said finally spitting out a sentence. I sat on the stoop when Renee joined me.

She sat next to me.

"Bella tell you I have Cancer?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No, it's quite alright. It's taught me life is hard." she patted my knee.

"Just like you and Bella. Things are hard but I can tell in my bones, you are both meant to be."

"I don't know anymore, a lot of obstacles in the way." for starters I want to _kill _your daughter but eh no big deal right?

"Obstacles are just a way of life. If it was easy to achieve stuff, you would be able to get anything in the world and there would be nothing separating us all. If it was easy would a girl really be worth getting?"

"I guess not uh?" I said smiling.

"I've never seen Bella have a boyfriend before." she looked at me. God she was so much like Bella. "It's nice to be alive to see it." her eyes misted with tears. "It's something I never thought I could see before I went. She's been so guarded ever since this all started."

"How is it?" I asked. "Cancer?"

"It's like being a milk carton in the back the fridge with all the good stuff in front of you." She laughed as stray tears fell. "I have an expiration date on me and the all the good food like the cheese, butter, old leftover take out. Everyone wants that stuff before they get to the milk. They slightly forget about you and its heartbreaking." she sniffled. "They only really reach for the milk when the expiration date has passed and it's too sour to use."

"Renee no one has forgotten you."

"I feel that way; my family is rushing forward at warp speed. I feel each day is counting down until I die. Some days I wish I do go and others I wish, I could live forever. Charlie is being promoted." She whispered. "It's something I want to be there for. I want to watch Bella graduate. I want to cuddle Bella when you both fight." she was crying now. "Everyone is moving on and I'm left behind in this glass case. I can't move on, I'm going to die soon everyone has been running this race and I got suck in the middle somewhere with an injury."

"You can move on, you can't live life fearing."

"I try not too, in front of Bella, Phil, even myself. I try to be happy and exciting." she pulled the blue wig from her head.

"Charlie?" I asked.

"No…he never expects me to be a certain way he takes it as it comes." she whispered smiling.

"What happened between you two? If you don't mind me asking."

"It's alright dear, I left because I was sick," she whispered.

"Bella said…"

"I know, she said its cause I got lonely and sick of Forks. But I couldn't tell her I left her father out of fear."

"Why?"

"I didn't want her to do what I did. Running from love because of fear."

"Then you might want to brush her up on that lesson." I smiled.

"I'll make note." She smiled. "It happened so long ago when I found out I had Cancer. I never told anyone until months later when I need the surgery to remove it. I told Charlie that his job drove me crazy; it was not a complete lie. His leaving constantly drove me insane, the way he came home each night like he didn't just spend the last eight hours dodging death." she shook her head. "I left because I knew he wouldn't be happy about the news, I know I know, it's stupid because no one is happy about it. However I didn't want him to quit his job, or become strained or want to take this all on himself."

"Sounds like Bella."

"Yes, the wanting to take the world and take all it's problems and fight them."

"No, I mean you. You sound like Bella, constantly having little faith in those you love."

She stood quiet for a minute before smiling.

"I like you."

"I'm taking a small liking to you as well." I smiled at her. "So, if that's the reason. Why are you marrying Phil?"

"He doesn't mind as much. He leaves for work and comes back, gets along excellently with Bella." she sighed.

"Do you love him?"

She paused. "Yes."

"You don't," I whispered.

"Yes I do." she laughed.

"Do you love Bella?"

"Yes." she said with out hesitation.

"See if you loved Phil, I mean really loved him. Like you really love Bella. You wouldn't have paused."

"Do you want to be friends with my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Do you love my daughter?"

I stood silent.

"Oh I see a Mr. Rebel doesn't want to admit it to the mother?"

"I love Isabella but I can't declare a love for her if she has too much on her plate. She knows how I feel and I know how she feels we stand at this distance because it is best for her. Safer."

"Love is never safe Edward," She whispered. "It's dangerous and sometimes it appears at the wrong time. God sent you an angel Edward."

"Yea…"

"You know she and Jacob used to play wedding. Bella and him told each other that if anything happened they'd marry each other." she laughed. "I want to see my grandchild say things like that." she looked at me.

"I want to see my daughter accomplish a lot. But I'm happy that she has met someone like you. When I go she has some one there to wipe those tears."

"Two gorgeous Swan women that love me. I may never leave this family."

She laughed and smiled at me.

I smiled at her. "I see where Bella gets her features from."

"Thank you." She blushed.

"She missed you," I said looking at her as she got up. "They both did."

She stared at me for a long second her face in a smile. "Thank you." She whispered kissing my cheek.

"You should come inside your skin is freezing." she closed the door with a wink and disappeared inside the house.

Night fell on the house and I watch Emmett and Jasper leave. I walked away pretending to leave only to climb back into her window.

Rose and Alice where holding fingers to their lips as I walked in. Bella nowhere in sight.

"Where?" I whispered and they pointed at the door.

I heard mumbling. Bella slinked in and smiled, "Sorry it's just my mom can talk a lot."

She was glowing; I knew it was because of her mom. I knew it was because she knew Phil could not lay a hand on her while we were here.

She climbed into the bed, stared at me, and down at the bed. She patted the space next to her. "A spot for a friend."

Rose and Alice giggled. I climbed into the bed next to her and looked at them. "Is there a small secret I don't know about?"

"No." Bella said quickly. I sighed and shrugged I laid next to Bella. I felt eyes on me. I looked up at they were all looking at me.

"What?" I hissed in a whisper. Before I could tell, what was going on they had water guns spraying me I was caught off guard so my first instinct was to pull Bella in front of me. She squealed as they continued their attack.

When all calmed Bella was laughing and I just stared up at her.

"Rose and I are going to go umm… change in the bathroom."

"What?" Bella asked sitting up.

"Relax…you two are friends nothing is going to happened." Alice said as she shoved Rose out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Wow…subtle." Bella said smiling at me.

"Yes, it's always been their gift." I sat up looking at her. I put my hand on her shoulder. "Bella… it's coming."

"What?" She said jumping up. "What's coming?"

"Payback." I said as I grabbed her I began to tickle her as she was pinned under me. We wrestled on her bed until she was begging me to stop in her whispers.

I stopped slowly and stared at her. I leaned down and kissed her gently as her hands came up to my hair running her fingers through it. She moved out from under me.

"Two _friends _shouldn't do that." she whispered.

"Your right your right." I whispered back.

She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a baby blue shirt and a some blue short boy boxers. She went for her doorknob when I stopped her.

"Bella I can just leave." I whispered.

She looked at the doorknob. "No it's okay." she walked over to the middle of the room as she lifted her shirt.

My body shivered aching for her.

**BPOV**

"Two _friends shouldn't do that." I whispered. _

"_Your right your right." He said back. _

_I was frustrated; did he really have to keep up this "friends" thing? There was something there we could not deny. _

_I walked over to the dresser and pulled out a baby blue spaghetti top and some baby blue boxers. _

_This was Alice's idea. _

_Rose's idea was the water guns she said he would hold me close to him. _

_Alice's idea was the last ditch effort. _

_I walked to the door when he stopped me. _

"_Bella I can just leave." he said in a low tone. _

_YES! He fell for it. _

"_No it's okay." I said silently cheering in my head. This night was so great it did not matter if Phil was here. _

_I walked over to the middle of the room and peeled the shirt I had on off my body. I threw it into a corner as I walked around with my long brown hair falling past my shoulders. I walked over to the light switch turning it off then used the moonlight to turn on the dim lamp on my nightstand. _

_I unbuttoned my jeans as I watched his golden eyes burn with desire. I began to pull them down. I had on a green bra and the cute little boy shorts to match. I looked at him and cocked my head to the right. _

"_You're not upset I'm changing here are you?" _

"_Nuh-no." He shakily whimpered. _

"_Good." I sighed. I bent over in my drawer looking for underwear to put on tonight and I took a risk._

_I pulled the black lacy thong I received from Alice and Rose. "Are you sure you don't want me to change in the bathroom?" _

"_No." He said huskily. "I mean yes, I don't know." he murmured. _

_I turned away from him and took a deep breath. _

"_Edward?" I whispered sauntering towards him sitting on the bed. _

"_Yea?" He whispered._

_I picked up my hair revealing the back of my bra. "Unhook me?" I said._

_I heard him groan. _

"_I don't know, Bella we're friends just friends." _

"_Okay well as a friend help me get out of this damn contraption." _

_He sighed as he unhooked the bra. I stood smiling at him. _

"_Thank you Mr. Virgin Saint." _

"_I'm not a virgin." He smiled looking at me. _

"_Well stop acting like one."_

"_What's gotten into you?" He whispered._

"_Nothing, why do you ask?" I said as I pulled the bra from my shoulders slowly letting it fall. _

"_Why this sudden…umm…" he was staring at my chest. _

"_Edward, your friend's face is up here." I said snapping causing him to look up. _

"_This is not like you. So forward." _

"_Well, I thought you liked forward girls?" _

"_I did, I do but it doesn't seem like you especially now." he gestured around him. _

"_Well, Phil's here and so are you. I'm safe right now and I just saw my mom so happy. Makes me a little happy. Also I told Rose about what happened."_

"_That's good she would be perfect to help you." He whispered as his eyes traveled down again. I giggled turning around._

_It was now or never._

_I pulled my green shorts down and I heard the bed shift. I turned and he was right behind before I could blink. His cold breath was touching shoulder as he spoke._

"_Isabella Swan you are the biggest tease in the world."_

_I got him. _

"_Well Edward Cullen," I said putting forth my best Rosalie impression. "You are the easiest man to tease." I smiled. _

_He gripped my hips and dug his nose into my neck. His cold hands traveled downward his fingers leaving burning sensations down my skin. He touched my wet folds as I took a sharp breath. _

"_Stop." I said quickly. Before I knew it, he jumped back and was shaking his head._

"_I'm so sorry Bella." he whispered. I was breathing heavy as I quickly pulled up the thong and the blue boy shorts and blue shirt not bothering for a bra. _

_I couldn't do this what was I thinking. I crawled onto the bed. _

"_Bella I'm sorry I got carried away." He whispered standing behind the bed as I crawled under the covers slightly crying. _

"_Bella…" He grabbed me holding me. "I'm sorry, you see this is why we are better friends." _

_I shook besides him. _

_Rosalie and Alice entered looking at Edward who just shook his head not wanting to explain. _

_I fell asleep to a Rosalie soothing me and Alice whispering to Edward. _

"_You didn't watch the whole thing?" She hissed._

"_No I thought it was dog related."_

"_No you idiot." She snarled._

_They fell silent. _

"_Woah." Was all I heard Edward say before I knocked out. _

_I woke up being hugged by Edward he was hissing._

"_You're crushing me," I whispered startling him._

"_Shhh…" He whispered as I lifted my head looking at Rose who looking through the keyhole and Alice was touching the door looking out into space._

"_What's going on?" I whispered._

"_Phil." He growled._

_I turned over looking at the time. It was 2:30 a.m. _

_I gripped onto Edward's shirt. _

"_Don't let him in." I whimpered. _

"_I wont Bella. I wont dare." he hissed. _

_The doorknob turned. _

_I held my breath. _

"_He's persistent." Rose hissed. _

"_Let's go." Edward said pulling his coat over my body. _

"_What?" _

"_I'm dealing with Phil." _

"_What? Edward no." _

_He picked me up and handed me to Alice who nodded and stood at the window. I turned as Edward held the doorknob nodding to Rose as she walked toward Alice and me. _

"_No!" I whispered as we jumped out the window on to the ground taking off at warp speed. _

_However, I could not help but notice as we fell Renee and Charlie kissing in the kitchen window. _


	19. Defense and Offense

**This chapter is so short because its a teaser. Haha :D **

**"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."**

* * *

I sat in the shadows as Phil entered the room. "Hello?" He whispered.

"Hey." I snarled standing up.

He jumped and spun around looking at me. "Where's Izzy?"

"What do you want with her a 2:30 in the morning?"

"Why are you here at 2:30 in the morning?"

"Don't answer me with a question." I snarled walking closer to him.

"Who are you?" he smiled a cocky grin.

"Edward." I hissed.

"Oh so you're the old boyfriend. Must say Bella knows how to pick them."

"What makes you say that?" I growled walking closer to him still.

"Well first there was me, now you."

"You uh?" I chuckled.

"Yea. She constantly was hitting on me. It was disgusting."

"Really?" I asked still growling.

"Yea. I came in here to tell her we could never be."

"I see."

"Yea, why are you here?"

"Well I'm here because her jackass soon to be step father raped her when she was younger and now he's trying to do it again."

"Me? I never raped her."

"You are calling her a liar?"

"Yes she always lies to get attention."

I pounced on him taking him to floor growling.

"Get off of me!" He roared.

I placed my knees on his chest as I picked my fist up letting it connect to his face. I continued to take this action. Watching his head bounced on the floor. He was bucking under me screaming.

I threw one last punch before standing and kicking him.

"Defend yourself! You leech!" I roared.

He stood to his legs groggily. I hated this man, the way he smiled the cockiness in his grin. I hated him, as I pictured him above Isabella, my Bella, my wife. Above her grunting and pushing taking what was not his. I hated him and I wanted to see him dead. He grabbed Bella's lamp off the end table and hurled it at me, the room went dark as the source of light was taken away. The lamp smashed against my chest as I marched up to him grabbing him by the hair flipping him over the bed.

"She was lying!" Phil roared.

"Don't lie to me!" I said picking him again.

"Fine!" he said as I brought him to my face. "I did it, and she _liked _it. She begged for more."

I growled as I grabbed his neck squeezing as he squeaked for air.

"I'll kill you." I hissed as I slammed him against the wall once more. I brought my fist to his face as he swung at my chest. He screamed in pain as his fist connected with my chest.

"Edward!" I heard her voice and froze.

I looked at her bedroom door and there she stood. Breathing heavily looking at me. Renee was behind her screaming and Phil was aiming his gun at me. I dropped Phil as Renee ran to Phil. Charlie cocked his gun and walked forward in front of Bella. Alice and Rosalie running up the stairs looking at me.

_She escaped our grasp I'm sorry._ Alice frowned.

"Bella." I whispered walking to her but I saw Charlie point the gun to my heart. I froze backing up.

"He attacked me, I heard him in here and I just wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting Bella." Phil groaned as a crying Renee was holding him.

"Get out of my house." Charlie growled.

"No, there's something you need to know." I snarled.

"Don't mess with me boy." Charlie said waving his gun.

"Bella, you tell them, tell them _now"_ I held my hands in the air looking at her.

"I…" She looked at Charlie.

"ISABELLA!" I roared. "You tell them now!"

She winced at my yells as Charlie came to her defense.

"Don't you speak to her that way!"

I put my hands down walking towards her.

"Stop or I'll shoot."

"No!" Bella screamed.

"Stop!"

I continued to walk forward.

"Daddy!" Bella screamed as she jumped in front of me pushing her father down just as he pushed the trigger. The bullet flew past me as blood dotted Isabella's carpet.


	20. Edward & Bella

**Well, I've been so excited about posting this up i decided to finish the story tonight**

**Sexual love is the most stupendous fact of the universe, and the most magical mystery our poor blind senses know.**

* * *

**Please beware that there is a sex scene in this chapter so please please please  
if you are: young,shy,offended. do not read that part :D**

The ambulance truck lights came out of the darkness. Bella stood in the middle of the street hugging herself hard. Charlie sat on the concrete next to Edward who was in handcuffs. Alice and Rose held on to Bella as paramedics lifted Renee in the air. She held her hand out for Charlie and he jumped up following. He held her hand as small tears fell of his scruffy cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

As smiled at him as blood marked her cheeks. "Ride along with me." She cried.

Charlie turned back angrily at Bella as she watched Phil get placed in the back of another ambulance. He began to growl in frustration but Renee tugged his hand causing him to turn around. "Come with me."

He nodded and stepped into the ambulance with the paramedics. The two trucks rode away into the night. Bella's eyes watched them as the lights reflected in her eyes.

"We'll pack you some clothes so you can come and stay with us." Alice whispered touching her hair lightly.

She just nodded as thoughts ran through her mind.

Rose and Alice left leaving them on the sidewalk. A deputy looking at Edward in his handcuffs before letting him go, of course not with out a warning to not leave town. The deputy drove off holding Charlie 's pistol.

Edward sat on the sidewalk starting at the snow covered street.

They were both silent.

"Your fucking ridiculous." Edward seethed standing after a while.

"What?" she hissed. "I _told _you to leave it alone."

"You still didn't tell them!" Edward roared.

"I wasn't going to in that situation!"

"It's never going to be the perfect time to tell them!" I hissed at her grabbing her shoulders.

"Edward do you mind!? I just shot my mother." She said her voice weaving.

He dropped his hands and ran them through his hair. "I'm out of here." he whispered.

Turning around he left through the forest leaving a gust of wind behind him. Bella fell into the snow crying slightly when she felt her hand.

"I don't blame you." Rose whispered. "For not talking."

"Thank you.."

"But it's time to talk Bella." she sighed picking her up in her arms Alice holding a bag.

"I'm happier lying."

"We all are."

They slowly came to the hospital were Carlisle was staring at Renee.

"Well Mrs. Swan seems you are one lucky woman."

"Why is that?" Renee whispered below the beeping.

"You just have a small graze nothing a band-aid cant fix." He smiled at her.

"Your son!" Charlie hissed.

Carlisle rose a hand up. "There are many times I heard that sentence. However I believe that in this situation it's more of a Swan family thing then a Cullen thing."

He slowly moved out of the room leaving a seething Charlie.

"Charlie calm down." Renee soothed.

"Why don't you understand? She could of killed you."

"Like you almost killed Edward." She said back calmly.

"Why aren't you angry."

"When your dying little things don't bother you." Renee smile at him.

"Stop saying that." Charlie squeaked.

"Charlie…I didn't leave Forks because of your job." She whispered causing him to look up at her.

"I left because of Cancer." she said crying.

"Why? Renee?" Charlie said standing.

"I didn't want to hurt you." She said gasping for air.

"You knew back then?" Charlie raced over to her.

"Yes." Renee said crying.

"Renee, I spent years wondering why.."

"I know… I'm sorry Charlie." She whimpered. Reaching her arms out for him.

He fell into her arms hugging her kissing her cheek.

"Renee…" he whispered in her ear.

"Charlie?" she asked.

He pulled away looking back at her placing his lips back down on hers. She felt so familiar, it had been so long.

"Dad?" Bella squeaked as her parents jumped apart.

"Bella." He said hoarsely.

She was smiling. "I can go wait outside."

"No, honey it's okay." Renee smiled.

"Mom I'm sorry…" Bella started only to be silenced.

"Isabella it is okay, you were just trying to cool everything down. I understand." she smiled at her.

She nodded.

"Honey it's late why don't you go back to the house and stay inside." Renee whispered.

Bella turned to walk out the door before turning around again walking to her mom.

"Are we going to be a family again?"

"Get some sleep." Was the only response she ever got.

Bella sat outside the hospital not wanting to think about anything. She saw him at the parking lot fence. He stood at the edge of the woods watching her.

She was still in his coat and her pajamas. She had on sneakers as she ran toward him she hadn't kissed him in a long while and that's all she wanted to do right now. She ran towards him and he didn't move he watched her run. Her hair whipped wildly in the wind as she ran towards him.

Finally reaching him she jumped into his stone cold grasp as she wrapped her legs around him. She kissed him grabbing his hair fiercely his arms wrapped around her waist. He felt her tears hit his cheeks as he pulled her apart from him still holding her up by the waist.

"Bella." He whispered, "I'm sorry."

"No one has ever done something like that for me before." she said through tears.

"I want you to be ready when you tell them." He looked at her kissing her again.

Their lips moved in perfect harmony.

"Take me to my home." She whispered against his lips as he just nodded.

She buried her face in his neck as he ran to her house at full speed.

They walked through the front door as they kissed Edward closing the door with his foot.

They kissed up the stairs as he laid Bella in the bed.

They began to kiss again as she was under him. Bella sighed as her problems were washing away while she was in his presence. She didn't care anymore, she wanted him all of him she wanted to live her life. This was too much already.

She closed her eyes in joy as he kissed her kissed her neck.

"Edward, change me." She whispered sitting up pulling off his coat.

"What?" He said jumping back.

"Make me a vampire." She whispered crawling towards him.

"Bella…" Edward warned. "I will not do that."

"Please, I want to be just like Rosalie, you, Alice. Please."

"No." He whispered grabbing her pushing her down on the bed kissing her neck again.

"Edward…." she begged.

"No."

"But-"

"NO" he growled looking at her.

"Edward" She sat up quickly.

"What?" He hissed as he licked her neck.

"Shadow." she whispered.

"What about it?"

"He's outside."

"What does that mean to me?"

"Go get him?" she pleaded.

Edward let his head fall against the her shoulder.

"Please…"

"Fucking mutt." he growled as he rolled off the bed.

Bella smiled as he crawled out the window and giggled. She rolled off the bed and watched him out the window. He ran around the yard chasing Shadow as he ran around the tree. She giggled as Edward fell and stared at the dog as it ran around him.

She turned and pulled off her blue shirt and shorts. She sat on bed looking around looking down at thong. Her head snapped to the window when Edward fell in carrying Shadow. Snow dripped off him causing her giggle.

He was so shocked he dropped the dog.

"Edward!" she whispered as she got up running to the dog.

He looked at her in amazement as she petted the dog. He grabbed her by the waist literally picking her off the floor bringing her to the bed.

"Edward the dog."

"Fuck the stupid mutt." He rolled her over so she was under him as he bit her neck playfully. Her hands ran through his hair as kissed her pale breast.

"Edward." she pulled at his shirt causing him to look up at her.

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Make love to me."

We stared at each other, the request was simple four words, one action. However it changed everything, everything from this point on was life changing.

We said nothing else as we both silently made the agreement.

**EPOV**

Her hands moved my black t-shirt lifting it over my head. My small scars showing in her bedroom light. Her figures traced them, "What happened?"

"A fight." I whispered to the girl under me. Her hands traveled over my stomach before she whispered to me again.

"This is my first time." She looked at me about ready to cry.

I was on of her my knees on each side of her hips. "Do you really want this?" I whispered looking at her as her figures traced my muscles.

"Yes."

"Look, it's my first time too." I whispered.

"No it is not." she laughed under me.

"I've never slept with a girl who knew what I was." I whispered. "I never let a girl trace my battle scars."

She froze in her action looking at me as I leaned back down kissing her. I pulled her up in a sitting up position as my arms held her to my body. She shivered as our skin met I kissed her passionately and slowly my hands running down her back.

"Edward, please." She whispered as if to rush me for my touch.

"If we do this Isabella, we do it right." I whispered. I leaned down on her as her chest mashed against mine.

I picked her up with one hand and slipped her panties off. I let them drop to the floor I got off her and I moved to the side of the bed. My hands traced her curves while I was memorized by her beauty, she relaxed under my touch as my fingers danced over her stomach and her thighs I never touched any inappropriate parts. She groaned inching to my touches. I stood unbuckling my pants as she stood up crawling to the edge of the bed helping me. She pulled down my boxers and was greeted by my manhood. She gasped as she ran her fingers over it's veins and head.

I shuddered at her touch.

"Isabella I want to take this slow."

"You touched me, it's only fair I touched you." she whispered lowering her mouth over my manhood.

I shivered again as her warm mouth surrounded my length. Her warm hands traveled up and down my chest as I rolled my hand in her hair as I helped her along. She worked on me making small slurping sounds along the way, I could smell her wet core from where I stood. She pulled away from it as I whimpered from the lost of heat, she kissed the tip and pulled my hands pulling down onto the bed. She lowered her mouth again on me while I laid in the bed I twisted my hand in her hair again and began to pump slowly with her mouth.

I hissed. "Isabella I'm coming closer." I said pushing myself as far back into her throat she could go. She snaked her tongue around me as my cock twitched in her mouth. I released myself in her mouth as she lapped it up she smiled wickedly at me.

"Am I better then Lauren."

"Completely" I whispered into the crook of her neck.

She crawled on my chest smiling "I love you." she whispered. My hands grabbed her chest and pulled her nipple from where I laid. I sat up kissing them and licking them I nibbled on them and looked up at her smile.

I pushed her down under me and kissed my way down her body as she shivered. I kissed her outer pink lips.

**Bella's POV**

I shivered as his icy tongue danced over the knot of sensitive muscles. The ice radiating off his mouth was bring me so much pleasure, "Edward" I gasped.

His teeth nipped at me and I giggled, his tongue snaked deep inside me as I pushed myself down on his face. He continued his magic until he withdrew his tongue causing me to whimper, soon a finger replaced it as it buried deep inside me. I turned my head to burry it in my pillow I began to buck my hips slowly as he curled the finger upward to my g-spot. I arched my back as his mouth took my nipple again and the other hand played with my free nipple. He entered a second finger causing me to almost moan louder in pleasure he slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Shh.. Isabella." He whispered leaning over me. He began to pump his fingers faster and bit playfully at my nipples causing me to moan against his hand as I jerked my hips in his response.

My body was building in pressure, this never happened to me before, I never had a orgasm before. I lift my hips once more before his lips left my nipple and his tongue and fingers working on my double time. I whimpered as I came over his tongue, I let my body fall to the bed as it burned in fire.

"That was…" I whispered.

"Beautiful, just like you babe." he whispered laying on top of me. We began to kiss with passion again as he brushed my hair out of my face.

"I'm ready." I whispered.

He looked at me lost for a moment before I started to rub my core against him.

He chuckled and lift him self off the bed and moved between my legs, he pulled me up to his chest as his cold member poked my entrance. He stared my in the eye and kissed my collarbone. "I love you Isabella Swan and I will never leave you again. Never.." he whispered. I nodded in response as be began to push deep into me. I sighed as I felt full for the first time.

He hissed against my neck as my muscles tightened around him. He laid me on the bed and held my hips, he was not even fully in me. I shivered.

"Do not move." He snarled.

I tensed immediately causing myself to squeeze around him he threw his head back and hissed once more.

"Bella, it's just I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry Edward…please just take me."

"Bella don't play with fire."

I flexed my muscles around him once more. He hissed withdrawing from and slammed back in causing me to groan in happiness my hands curling into a fist with the bed sheets. He was all the way in me before he withdrew again. He slammed back into me against causing my hands to scratch at his skin raising my hips to meet his.

"Edward please don't stop." I groaned arching my back.

He pushed deeper into me before withdrawing this time slowly entering again. He bent down and kissed me moving the air out my face.

"I love you." he whispered as my legs clamped around his waist.

"I love you too." I whispered pulling on his hair.

"I need you with me forever Isabella." he continued to move in and out of me.

"I…mmmm….need you….oh god…too." I stammered out as he moved faster into me.

"Tell me Bella." He snarled. "Tell me you want me to fuck you this way forever."

"Edward, please I need you to fuck me like this forever." I arched my back lifting my body off the bed latching on to him.

He continued to move with out beat, he moved slower.

"You want me don't you Bella?" he whispered against my ear.

"Yes..mmmm…please go faster."

He slowed down. "What was that Bella?"

"Go faster."

"What was that?"

"Fuck me faster!" I hissed in anger and frustration burning to scratch my growing itch.

He picked his speed up as I moaned into his chest.

"Oh gooooodddd Edward."

"Isabella, be with me forever." he whispered as he shoved once more into me.

"I'll find a way." I whispered tugging on his hair as I moved my hips to our rhythm.

"Shit, I'm going to explode Isabella your driving my crazy." his grip tightened on my waist.

"Fuck me harder please." I begged. "Go as deep as you can into me." I whined as my toes curled.

His cock twitched in me and sent me over the edge. We didn't bother with condoms nor did we care. Right now all I wanted was him, inside me forever.

**EPOV **

I laid with her for awhile, we were both naked and just listening to each other's silence. My phone beeped in my pants pocket. I slipped out from under her watching her smile at me as I stood. I pulled her blanket covering my lower half as she giggled.

"Edward?" Carlisle said through the phone.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I found out about your little mind reading problem."

"What about it?" I asked.

"She's a shield."

"What does that mean?" I asked putting him on speaker laying back down next to her.

"She can block powers from reaching her." Carlisle spoke quickly. "There are few in existence and Bella is one of them."

"She not a vampire." I whispered.

"She was virtually meant to be one Edward. Since birth it's almost like her destiny." Carlisle whispered.

Bella smiled as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"I'll call you back." I hissed at Carlisle handing up.

"No!" I pointed to Bella before she spoke.

"But it's my "destiny" you heard him!"

"I'm not talking about this."

"But…"

"How are you doing?" I asked holding her closer to me. She sighed.

"I'm fine." she placed her head on my chest. "I don't want to think about anything right now." she whispered.

We both fell silent again.

"How did you get away from Rose and Alice?" I said after some thinking.

"Well…I begged them to take me back."

"And when that didn't work?" I laughed.

"I promised to go shopping."

I laughed silently with a low chuckle.

"You Bella Swan are great."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Doing all that you did for me. You almost got shot."

"Bella, I don't die by bullets."

"But still."

"Your welcome love, although you should of said something then." I growled. "Now your father is beyond hate with me."

"It's okay, I'll tell them soon."

I sat up.

"Are you serious?"

"Tomorrow night." she whispered looking up. "If I want to move on I got to put this in my past."

"I love you. No rush."

"I love you too."

"If I knew that all it would take is this," I gestured to the bed, "I would of done this a month ago."

She giggled playfully hitting my stomach.

**BPOV**

I woke up with Edward gone. I sat up wearing a pajamas, I looked around in panic and got up running downstairs I saw Renee and Charlie looking at me.

"Morning." Renee spoke.

"Morning." I whispered back.

"Me and your father are going out for awhile. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes…I should be." I smiled and looked at them.

"Bella, about that Cullen boy." Charlie growled standing,

"Dad…" I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"What?" I choked out.

"He loves you Bella. Your mom talked sense into me." he chuckled. "Said that any man getting into a diner brawl for her daughter was her future son."

"Diner brawl?" I asked sitting down next to my father.

"He didn't tell you?" He asked astonished.

"No…" I whispered.

"Well I suggest you call your friend Angela." He whispered kissing my head.

"About last night?" I whispered turning around looking at them.

"Later honey, well talk tonight about it. Phil is pressing charges against Edward."

"What?!" I screeched.

"Later Bella." Renee stared at me.

"Renee?" He said looking at her as she stood.

They walked away from me and out the door. I got up and pulled my phone off the receiver. I dialed quickly and closed my eyes.

"Angela?!" I yelled in excitement.

"Hey Bella, merry Christmas."

"What?"

"It's December 25th Bella."

"Oh, you too…look what happened at the diner?"

"Edward didn't tell you?" I heard her giggle.

"No.." I whispered wondering why.

"Well, apparently some guys thought it'd be fun to talk about you sexually with Edward in the area."

"What happen?" I whispered.

"He wound up fighting with a group a guys, real bloody. Seems Edward is a gentleman after all."

"He has a nack for putting people in the hospital for me." I whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Ready to have a Christmas present?"

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"He _called _Lauren your name during sex." she broke out laughing.

"How do you know this?" I asked smiling.

"She told me yesterday while she was crying."

"I love him." I laughed crazily.

"I know Bella." she sounded like she was smiling.

"Merry Christmas." I whispered.

"You too Bella." She said.

We hung up. I walked into the living room. I looked at the Christmas tree with presents under it. I smiled as I walked up to my bed room. I spent the day in my bed just sleeping, I awoke around twelve and looked around.

Then all of a sudden my bedroom door opened. "Mom?" I turned around and saw Phil standing there. I jumped up and looked at him.


	21. Moving On

**Oh how we all hate him but he is here. Say hi to Phil.**

**The distinction between past, present, and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion**

* * *

"Get out."

"Or what? You're going to get your boyfriend on me?"

"Go away." I whimpered backing away.

He grabbed me by my shoulders he had stitches across his nose and face. He growled as he tossed me to the floor while I screamed. He grabbed me and stomped on my hand I screeched in pain.

I got up and began to crawl away he pulled my legs down toward him as I kicked and screamed.

"Stop!" I kicked him in the balls as he fell to the floor holding his nuts.

I jumped up and ran down the stairs I ran to the phone and dialed any number that came to mind.

"Jacob!" I screamed into the phone as his voicemail finished. Phil grabbed and swung me around by the waist. I held on to the phone.

"Jacob!!!!!!!!!!" as the phone clattered to the floor ripping out the wall.

Phil pushed me into that counter as I screamed in pain holding my now punctured stomach. Phil looked at me as he walked toward me grabbing my hair causing me to scream again. He smacked me across my face and kneed me in the stomach.

"You little bitch didn't I warn you about telling people?" He walked toward me pulling me by the hair again.

He let go letting me fall to floor. I looked up at him as he started to unbuckle his jeans. I began to crawl away reaching for the broom.

"Oh no you don't." He said seething pulling me by legs again. My fingers barely grazing the broom handle as it clattered the floor.

He was pushing up my pajama shirt.

"No!" I writhed underneath him screaming as loud as I could.

"Shut up!" he said smacking my face again.

My face hit the kitchen tile as the world went blurry. No this was not happening again god damnit not when every thing was going fine. He will not ruin Forks for me!

He pulled down my panties as I began to struggle with them. I opened my legs causing him to grin.

"Joining in finally?" He smiled.

I placed both my left and right foot on the ground firmly as he slipped off my panties. He was on top of me crushing out my oxygen. I leveraged myself waiting for the moment.

He lifted himself of me as he unzipped his pants that is when I did it. I pushed him off with all my might.

He rolled over with a thud. He growled as he jumped up. I turned over, grabbed the broom, and swung it at him. He ducked the swing. I turned it over to the bristled side and smacked him on the head as hard as I could.

"I said no!" I screamed as I hit him once more.

He growled as he got up running toward me. I got up too running for the front door; he grabbed me by my hips as we rolled on to the couch. He was fumbling with his penis as he rubbed it against my core. I was not letting him win this one not again god damnit I was going to fight.

I reached out to the coffee table as he entered me with a moan.

I growled and grabbed a candlestick holder and smacked him on the head. He screamed in pain holding his forehead by his stitches.

I rolled out from under him running into the kitchen drawing a knife. He stood in the doorway breathing heavily.

"Now now Izzy I don't remember you liking these kind of games." he growled as he walked closer.

"Don't come closer!" I stuttered.

"You won't stab me!" He growled. "You don't have the guts."

He lunged at me and I screamed.

**EPOV**

"Edward!" Alice was running down the stairs.

"Edward!" she screamed on the top of her lungs.

I was laying on my bedroom floor listening to music. I barely heard her screaming for me.

"Edward!!!" she threw open my door.

"What?" I said sitting up.

"I saw-"

"Hey!" I heard Rosalie screech.

"Edward!" I heard the deep voice of Jacob. I got up, walked outside my room, and saw him Paul, Seth, Jared, and Leah.

"What's going?" I asked.

"Edward-" Alice started but I shushed her.

Jacob held up his phone looking up at me as I stood on the top step next to a shaking Alice.

Rose was still holding an open door glaring angrily at them. While Jasper and Emmett came rushing in due to all the yelling.

Jacob pressed the "1" button.

"JACOB!!!!" Bella's voice filled the room with clanging of pots and pans. The line disconnected.

"Bella…" I whispered.

"Edward! Phil is going rape Bella!" Alice screamed. "I saw him make the choice!"

"Where!"

"At her house!"

"That mother fucker is here?!" Jacob growled.

"You know?" Rosalie hissed.

"Yes." Jacob growled.

"Fuck fuck fuck." I said running down the stairs in my sweats, socks, and sweatshirt.

"Dude you don't got shoes on!" Paul said looking at me.

"I don't care." I turned to Emmett.

"You and Jasper come with me! You guys," I turned to Jacob's clan. "Go on paws get there."

"Some one has to go get Bella's parents!" Alice yelled.

Jacob looked at Leah. "Babe…"

"No I'm going with you."

"No!" Emmett growled.

"Who the hell are you to tell me-?"

"No girls!" Emmett shot his hand in the air.

"What?" Alice and Rose screeched.

"This is a man's job now. I do not want any girls in more danger you girls get her parents. Let's go!" Emmett said walking to the door.

"That is so sexist!" Rose screamed.

"We don't have time to fight this!" Jacob said pushing pass us all. "We need to get Bella _**now."**_

I ran warp speed to my car jumping in it with Emmett and Jasper. I turned it on listening to the purr of the engine.

"Fuck!" I cursed myself. "I should of fucking stayed with her!"

"Her parents came home dude how were you supposed to know?" Jasper said patting my shoulder. I stepped on the gas as the garage door opened. We hit something within two seconds; I looked up and saw Jacob standing in front of my car holding it.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm going with you." He growled.

"Why! What's the difference?" I pounded the horn.

He jumped into the back seat pulling on the seatbelt. "She's Bella. I want this fucker's blood." Jacob growled.

"Now who's the bloodsucker?" I said staring at him from the rear view mirror.

I stepped on the gas as the tires squeaked. "Buckle up." Emmett said turning in his seat smiling his fangs at Jacob.

The car took off in amazing speed as the sun came out behind the clouds as we raced down the highway. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth running beside the car followed by Paul and Jared. I looked forward ignoring my glittering skin stomping on the gas. I turned the wheel sharply as the turn came. Jacob grabbed the handle of the car door. I turned the car in front of Bella's house; the car did a 360-degree turn as it stopped. However, that did not stop Jacob and I from jumping out the car door before the wheels stopped turning.

I lunged my self at the house yanking open the door. Jacob running behind me he darted up the stairs kicking open each door. "Bella!" He roared.

I ran into the kitchen and stopped.

"Jacob!" I screamed over my shoulder.

**BPOV**

"Do it!" Phil said screaming at me.

I screamed as I swung the knife.

**EPOV**

Jacob and I stared at the kitchen tile covered in blood. The knife in the middle of the pool of blood.

"Shit." Jacob said running over to it.

I looked around the kitchen area that was destroyed, the cabinets were flung open the fridge was moved the silverware covered the floor.

"It's not Bella's blood." I said walking over it looking forward at the window that fashion a bloody hand print.

"How do you know?" He said nervously.

"If it was, the blood would be too appealing for me." I turned to him.

"Edward." Emmett said running in. "Damn." he said looking around.

"Emmett?" I said bringing his attention back.

"Seth caught Bella's scent going south."

"Son of a bitch!" Jacob said running passed Emmett.

"What?" I called after Jacob.

"He's going for the cliff!" he yelled back.

**BPOV**

"Get away from me!" I screamed as he held me by hair as blood ran out his abdomen.

"It takes a lot more to bring me down bitch." He punched me in face causing the world to dull in color.

"What are you doing?" I whimpered almost giving up hope.

"I'm taking you to the cliff. Where you jumped off because you were so hurt and depressed that your boyfriend and your father don't get along." he said as he dragged me through the twigs and leaves out into the clearing.

"Luckily I was there to hold you off, until you jumped. I got this pretty cut here diving over the edge to save you."

"The mess you left at my parent's house. They will know!"

"No they won't, you see your parents are out in town trying to buy you a Christmas gift. Hopefully this water is just cold enough to shock you to death." he said kicking me in the stomach.

**EPOV**

Jacob ran by my side leading the way as I ran full speed.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill that mother fucker." I seethed screaming.

_We are almost there! _Jacob mentally screamed.

We hit the clearing. "Where is she?" I growled.

_We missed her. _Jacob thought.

The rest of them appeared behind us.

"No we didn't." Jasper said looking at me sadly.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"I feel her, displeasure…." he said looking down.

"He's raping her?" I asked quickly.

"Not yet. But he's starting to mess around with her."

"I see them!" Emmett boomed pointing threw the clearing.

I had to squint hard to see the two figures. I began to run again as Jacob howled beside me.

**BPOV **

"Get off me!" I said hitting his head with my hands.

"One last time babe. Just one last time I want to be the last thing inside you before you die."

I began to cry and give up letting him take me over that is until I heard a howl.

"Jacob." I whispered.

"What?" he asked.

I felt him being lifted off me. The sun was so bright that their glittering skin was so bright.

I watched as Edward and Emmett pulled him off me both growling. Phil in horror looked at both.

"What the hell is going on with your skin?" he yelled.

Edward and Emmett threw him into the snow as Edward lunged at him fangs barring eyes black as coal.

I shivered in my long pajama, as it got soaked with snow. Seth crawled up next to me looking up at me. He curled his body around me providing heat. I shivered watching Edward as his fist flew up coming down hard each time. Blood splattered on the snow beside him. Emmett yelling at Jared and Paul to go get the cops.

Emmett looked at Phil under Edward's hits.

"Hey! I hope you don't mind dying on Christmas because that's exactly what's going to happen to you!" Emmett laughed as his cell went off.

"Hey…Leah?" Emmett's voice wavered as he looked at Jacob who was growling at Phil. Jacob looked at Emmett and transformed into a human male again. He pulled up a pair of short that where tied around his waist. He grabbed the phone.

"Leah?" he said huskily.

"Yea, were at the cliff by La Push beach." He hung up throwing Emmett the phone. Jasper ran over to me hugging me.

"Let down your shield Bella. Let me calm you." Jasper asked.

I had not realized I had been crying hysterically. I was scared, scared of Phil, scared at seeing Edward so upset, scared of seeing Jacob acting so evilly. I never saw these men act so brutal.

I looked at Jasper through tears. "How?"

"Just relax and let me in."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt safe suddenly.

**EPOV**

_I have never seen him so angry…_

I froze my fist, looking down at the bleed man who was groaning. I turned and looked at Bella.

I saw my face in her mind. My eyes were black and my fangs were drawn. I looked away quickly

"Bella." Jasper whispered holding her closer calming her.

_I love you. _She was staring at me. She knew I could read her thoughts.

I stood up and walked towards her. I dropped to my knees in front of her.

"Bella…" I whispered my voice shook.

"Edward…" Her tears flew gracefully.

"I love you…" I hugged her as my hip vibrated wildly.

Jasper scooted away grabbing his own cell phone.

"Yes Honey I'm a little busy." he said as he watched Jacob continue beating the crap out Phil.

"Edward…you might want to hear this…" Jasper whispered.

"Say it."

"Umm" Jasper looked at Bella.

"You can say it."

"Okay…Bella is going to be pregnant. Soon."

**BPOV**

I sat in the hospital bedroom listening to the beeping monitors. I stared at Charlie; this was the second time I was in the hospital, the second time he looked at me with fear and pain. The second time for all us.

Only this time I was doing it right.

"So then what happened?" Charlie said looking at me as a deputy sat next to him with a notebook pad.

They were taking on this case. They had Phil on so many counts he would never see the light of day again. I looked up at my right side staring at Edward who was tightly holding my hand. I looked at my left side and saw Jacob holding my shoulder. They both smiled at me encouraging me.

"He continued to rape me until I left Arizona" I whispered. The weight was slowly falling off my shoulders.

Renee was pacing back and fourth crying. "Bella I'm so sorry this was my entire fault."

"No mom it wasn't," I shook my head "It wasn't any one's fault but his." I looked at her hating to see her cry.

This killed her more then it killed me. I hated to admit it but it did. Renee had to deal with many things, she had to handle the idea that she brought Phil into my life, that she brought him to Forks, and that I was hurt for years because of it.

I would help her though of course. I was done hurting because of Phil.

My eyes looked at Edward who was kissing my bruised knuckles.

"He knew?" Charlie asked hoarsely looking at Edward.

I nodded. "They all knew dad, Edward knew first, but they all knew they waited for me to get ready to tell you."

"You waited so long…" Charlie said looking hurt.

"I wasn't sure if you guys could take it. However, I could not take it either, I was never going to be ready to tell you. Now I am, I'm ready to tell it to you, to everyone who will listen."

"Bella, this pig will be locked up forever."

"I'm glad," I looked at my mom and then back at Charlie. "Maybe it's time we re-thought our lives."

"Maybe." Renee smiled. "You are my little fighter Isabella. Keeping it for so long," she was crying. She walked over to me taking my face in her hands. "Never, Isabella Swan, never hold back from us because you fear how we will take it. We are the parents you are the child. You live your life."

She hugged me close to her body as she was racked with sobs. Charlie sat there staring at Edward who began to shift uneasily.

"Edward, I guess I owe you an apology." he said standing hold out his hand to him.

Edward took it gracefully. "It's understandable sir."

"I told you he was a good man." Renee said looking over her shoulder at Charlie.

"You will never let me live this down will you?" Charlie said looking at us.

"Never." Renee said looking at him.

I laughed as Edward kissed my fingernails.

Jacob smiled at me looking down.

"We will give you kid's privacy." Renee said looking at Charlie and the deputy.

"I'm not leaving my daughter." Charlie said pointing at me.

"Let's go." Renee said pinching him. I laughed as they left bickering.

"Bells." Jacob whispered sitting on my bed.

I watched as Edward did the same.

"What?" I asked nervous.

"We got you Christmas presents."

"Oh you guys know me better then thinking I would accept anything like that."

"Well…" Jacob whispered as he pulled out a small long box handing it to me. "It's called Christmas Bella. Live with it."

"Yes, I do recall Alice going all out for you." Edward said laughing as he kissed my knuckles.

He freed my hand allowing me to open the gift. "Oh Jacob." I said looking at him. It was a bracelet with brown leather straps holding onto a small silver plaque that had "AMRITA" engraved in it.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Immortal." Jacob smiled at me. "You lived through so much, it's like your not human." he laughed.

"Thank you." I whispered hugging him.

"My turn." I heard Edward say as he fumbled with my hand.

I looked at my hand on the ring finger was a white gold ring. In the middle was a big heart with a blue diamond. The left side of the heart was covered in diamonds.

"Holy shit." Jacob whispered. "That 14k?" he whispered.

We both looked at him. "My dad talks about diamonds a lot."

"Edward?.." I whispered.

"It's a promise ring, just until we are ready for another kind of ring." he said giving me that drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Are you serious…?" I whispered.

"Yes, I don't see myself with another woman right now." he leaned over kissing me on the lips.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Bella…" he whispered.

"Yea?" I asked hoping he was not going to yell at me.

He got up and opened the door allowing others in. Alice ran to my bed and jumped on me causing me to yelp. We all laughed as the werewolf tribe and the Cullen children all gathered in.

Leah was bouncing up and down looking at me.

"Bella…" Jacob repeated himself. "I wanted you to be here since you're important to me." he turned to Leah.

He sank down to one knee. "Leah Clearwater, with everyone around us my witnesses to my greatest moment in my life, I want to ask you….will you be my wife?" he opened the small velvet blue box that held a white gold ring with a _huge _white diamond in the middle.

"Oh my god." I whispered as Leah just kept nodding vigorously trying not to cry.

"It's new beginnings all around uh?" I said looking at Edward.

"Not quite yet." Edward whispered.

"What?"

"Rose?" Edward looked up at her. She walked toward him holding a brown long box again.

"What?"

"Well I wanted to get this done myself but Rose had to do it for me, I was a little busy with a certain girl."

I opened the box and gasped. Jacob walked back toward me. It was his necklace Jacob gave me…it was _fixed _only this time it had two more charms. It had a red gem in the middle of a werewolf and bat charm.

"Oh…." I said looking up at them. They leaned in at the same time kissing me on the head, fire and ice. My two boys who stuck by side through out everything.

"It's for _our new beginning." Jacob said looking at me then Edward._

"_To show you we are both here united for you." Edward smiled. _

"_But the minute he hurts you, all gloves are off." Jacob growled._

_I felt my tears rush down my cheeks. "AWWWW" Alice screamed taking a picture._

"_You're crying?" Edward asked me holding my chin up to look at him. _

"_Man she cries for everything." Jacob whispered. I laughed looking down at my diamond ring. _

_New beginnings all around. _


	22. Epilogue

If we open a quarrel between the past and the present, we shall find that we have lost the future.

* * *

Dear Journal, 7/30/09

_My psychologist told me I should keep a diary. He told me I didn't have to let him read it. I told him it was fine. My psychologist, Carlisle, told me I had made many important steps already. I guess I was not surprised when Rose told me Carlisle helped her through her rape. _

_Speaking about Rosalie, she is exceedingly happy Emmett finally proposed as well. Told her he did not want to be upstaged by a dog. Of course, Edward helped him pick the ring and Jasper help control the moods. _

_Emmett and Rose are set to be married in early August. Alice is going crazy with planning, I laughed of course when Rose asked me to a brides mate. I told her that would be my third wedding so far. _

_Renee and Charlie have finally made the decision to give it a second chance. I am the maid of honor. They are set to marry in late January._

_Jacob and Leah are getting married soon, early June. _

_It has been a month since the Phil incident. His trial is coming up soon and we all are taking the stand. I do not shy from this challenge, he is done hurting me. _

_Edward and I are running stronger then ever, he says I am his little scraper. We are regularly having sex now. Once we discovered I was ready to enter that part of my world we could not be pried apart. _

_Charlie and Edward are on speaking terms, they are not the best of friends however, they do not always get along. There is an occasional threat from Charlie and a challenge by Edward but mom promises to help calm Charlie. They don't know about the Cullens yet, they are still oblivious that I'm in love with a vampire._

_The Cullens all work with me about letting down my shield. I think I was brought to Forks for a reason. To meet Edward, to save him from his self-destruction so he can save me from mine. I also seemed to kill the feud between vampire and werewolves. I laugh because as I write this Jacob and Emmett are playing dance dance revolution._

_Jasper and Alice have actually given us some surprising news. They are adopting a puppy, a female wolf. For Shadow, who at the moment is not Edward's favorite animal, he actually chewed up one his shoes. Oh well cannot force __**all **__the men in my life to get along._

_Alice continues to tell me about her visions, seeing me as one of them, seeing me with a child, seeing me as a bride. _

_Edward refuses to listen to it, he tells me sometimes knowing the future is always the best thing. _

_I also think it is because he does not want to talk about changing me into a vampire. _

_We talk a lot about our future together but Edward still will not budge on the vampire business. _

_My mother tells me that Edward and I are meant to be. Maybe it is the hormones. _

_Yes, my mother is pregnant I have a little sister on the way. Just so happens however, a new vampire cult moved into town, claiming to be vegetarians. There is a teenage man living with them, he calls me and my mother beautiful I wonder what he will think about my little sister. _

_Edward does not like him and he really does not like Edward then again the man is always flirting with me endlessly. _

_Nevertheless, I love Edward and that will never change. I have been begging him to let me be a vampire but he will not budge. He is yelling at me now since he is reading over my shoulder. _

_I am doing great, Phil no longer has a hold on me and all I feel now is love. I feel complete and that is all the really matters. _

_My life is mine now, and I can do as I please. I'm going to college majoring in culinary arts. Maybe by then I can be a vampire. Who knows? Time changes all things._

_I was wrong; my family has handled this rape well. Charlie cussed him out and Renee cried for days straight. Oh did I mention Renee is actually coming back from Cancer. Yes, I have my own Cancer survivor in my family._

_I finally know happiness. I finally know what it is like to be complete._

_Phil may have taken my virginity but he has not taken my spirit. He is nothing but a distant memory and that is all he will ever be. In addition, when I have my child I will tell them that they will always have me here. No matter what. _

_Because you know what I want to be just like Renee. A fighter. I love that woman. She never let the sickness destroy her. _

_It is funny however; I have been a little sick lately, throwing up regularly, and weird food cravings. Kind to think of it….._

_I am a little late…._

_Oh shit…. _

"Edward!!!!" I yelled jumping up.


	23. Look out for

**These are my new story ideas, stories I will write one day soon. I want you guys to tell me however, which one will be first?**

**LIPSTICK AND HONEY**

Bella has been single ever since she could remember, now sitting around a table with her three best friends Jacob, Rosalie, and Alice she meets a charming wealthy lawyer who has a son. Believing she's finally found a place to settle down her best friend Alice's Fiancé is throwing a party with his family from down U.S. at the party Bella meets a artist Edward, who unfortunately is in a relationship that's spiraling down hill. Now Bella is tossed into a tug-a-war battle. Does Bella want to be a mom to a hell bent son, or be the home wrecker to a bitchy entertainment agent? Sparks fly, words are a spoken and condoms are broken. Is it really all fair in love and war? AH common pairings.

**FIELDS OF HEAVEN**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I attend Point Park University Pittsburg Pennsylvania, school of dance. I am a freshman ready to move on with my life. I left Forks with a fiancé named Caleb, we are happily engaged. I had the perfect life, that is until I realize the family that left Forks long ago because of me inhabits Pittsburg. With Jacob going to a college miles away, could I handle running into my past when I was running full speed into the future? Now seeing Edward again with an engagement ring on my finger is more difficult then ever. But at least I'm safe out of harms way right? That's what I thought, but boy was I wrong dead wrong especially when I just watched my fiancé kill a woman with his bare teeth. I thought I was done with this vampire stuff when Edward left. POST NEW MOON.

**A DAMAGED GOD**

"Great another summer with Daddy." I rolled my eyes.

"No, Bella this time is for good." Renee said pulling me out of jail cell. "This is ridiculous."

Bella is sent to Forks for a disciplinary lesson. But for Bella it's nothing but a small vacation, why should she care? She's the toughest thing in her high school. Tattoos and drugs, nothing is to bad for Bella. Forks is just another town to over throw. What Bella doesn't know is she might be bad in Arizona, but in Forks there are worst things then a hell bent teenage girl. His name is Edward, the bad ass quiet kid in school. When Bella moves into his territory he doesn't like it that much. He believes there is only room for one destructive teen in Forks, maybe his dislike is routed deeper maybe it's the fact that Bella does just everything to piss him off. To push him further into the break point, what she doesn't know that there is only so far you can push a vampire until he snaps.

**ROAD TO NOWHERE**

"Jamie Swan uh?" The trucker looked at me tentatively.

"Yup…" I said looking at the old run down diner.

"Forks is 400 miles that way." He pointed right. "What's a cutie like you doing out here by yourself."

"Searching for my father, what about you Mike?"

"I never told you my name."

"I have abilities like that."

"Who is your father?"

"All I know is his name is Edward."

Growing up had never been more difficult. I'm 16 years old. My mother told me we are vampires but I'm human. She says I was conceived when she was human. That's all she'll tell me about my past. I cant take it, not knowing, she says I get that from him. But who is "him"? I'm hearing things, hearing screams of pain in my head. I see things, things that don't make sense. Who is Alice? Who is Rosalie? I'm seeing the past not the future. My mother doesn't know, she wouldn't know what to do anyway. I feel like the only one who can help me is my father. But where his he? Does he know I'm alive? I'm using the past as my guide. I'm traveling through the past to find my future. I meet odd characters along the way. And who are these Volturi people? Why do they seem to follow me everywhere I go? Can I get my father and my mother back together?

**Which one should go first? Tell me what you think.**


End file.
